Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race Season 3
by The Shadow Saviour
Summary: The next generation of the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race has arrived! 21 teams will race across worlds and dimensions as they compete for the million dollar prize! It's going to be the wildest race this series!
1. Ep 1: The Next Generation Begins!

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia]

Don: (Standing on the roof of a museum) Welcome everyone! It's the third instalment to the series with a whole new cast ready to race around various places in another epic series! New challenges and new faces for a fresh version so let's dive right into…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==================]

Don was now seen standing at the entrance to the museum which served as the starting line for this season's race. Three tour buses were seen driving down a motorway which led into the city where this museum was located.

Don: This season, twenty one teams will embark on the journey of their lives and only one team will come out on top! They will be arriving on tour buses as this museum! In the first bus, we have…..

[LOCATION: First Tour Bus]

Each tour bus carries seven teams of two and the first tour bus showed the first seven teams.

[TEAM #001: Jenny & Roll]  
Series: My Life as a Teenage Robot & Mega Man

[CONFESSIONAL: Jenny & Roll]  
Jenny: Here we are! Two robotic girls who are ready to show this season what we've got!  
Roll: Danger is something we've dealt with a lot throughout our lives so this will be something that won't be too difficult for us!  
Jenny: Let's show this season that we can break through any challenge!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #002: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Series: Ed, Edd n Eddy

[CONFESSIONAL: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Rolf: Oho! We were selected for this special racing series!  
Johnny 2x4: It took three seasons but we're finally on! With our skills from the Urban Rangers, we've got a major advantage to some of the other teams!  
Rolf: let's see if we can get as far as our friends have done before!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #003: Gumball & Darwin]  
Series: The Amazing World of Gumball

[CONFESSIONAL: Gumball & Darwin]  
Gumball: So, we've been placed on this show to strengthen our abilities that have been stretched in like fifty different ways! We've seen a lot of 'interesting' things throughout our lives so this will be interesting for us.  
Darwin: Also, going up against a lot of other, different people will bring a lot to the table! I'm actually looking forward to this!  
Gumball: And I'm getting that feeling where we're in for one wild ride.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM: #004: Dib & Krieger]  
Series: Invader Zim & Archer

[CONFESSIONAL: Dib & Krieger]  
Krieger: Aha! This show is amazing to be on! So many wonderful and unique people and creatures from different worlds to study!  
Dib: Zim and G.I.R were on the first season and although they ended up in different places, I am determined to beat their status on this show and come out on top! Bring it on!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #005: Rayman & Barbara]  
Series: Rayman Legends

[CONFESSIONAL: Rayman & Barbara]  
Rayman: Alright! We're here to give it our all and with our power, we'll triumph over everyone!  
Barbara: Also, if anyone tries to deceive us, they'll have to deal with a little friend of mine! My battle axe! AHAHA!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #006: Robot & Monster]  
Series: Robot and Monster

[CONFESSIONAL: Robot & Monster]  
Robot: Huzzah! This show is great to join! There are so many things discover and analyse and that's just what I will do while we race for the cash prize! Then my brother won't be so cocky towards me!  
Monster: What he REALLY needs is a time away from all of his troubles and just relax for once! Hopefully this show will deliver that to him!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #007: Kick Buttowski & Gunther]

[CONFESSIONAL: Kick Buttowski & Gunther]  
Kick Buttowski: Daredevil like events are just the thing for me and Gunther is the perfect pal! Together, we'll be unstoppable!  
Gunther: This is going to be awesome! Travelling around so many places will be FUN!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[LOCATION: Second Tour Bus]

Don: This tour bus contain the next seven teams! They are…

[TEAM #008: Sans & Papyrus]  
Series: Undertale

[CONFESSIONAL: Sans & Papyrus]  
Papyrus: AHA! The time for competition is upon us Sans! As a future royal guard, this will be excellent training for me as we will be thrusted into tough situations! Remember, this is a race so do NOT be a LAZY BONE!  
Sans: Relax! No need to get bent out of shape! I'll help you get your head in the game! Maybe even literally!  
Papyrus: Sans!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #009: Mario & Luigi]  
Series: Mario series

[CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Mario: Oh yeah! It's time to show everyone what the Mario Brothers are capable of! We've got a lot in our pockets to give us the upper hand!  
Luigi: I fear that this season is going to be too chaotic for us….but a challenge is always good for us!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #010: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Series: The Loud House

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: So we got invited to do this show and of course we said yes! It'll be fun and a true experience for us!  
Ronnie Anne: Is that the ONLY reason that you're doing this?  
Lincoln: Yes…..well, that and it'll allow us to spend some time away from my sisters.  
Lincoln: (Laughs) Oh Lincoln! Same situations as always huh?  
Lincoln: (Smiles) You know it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #011: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Series: Thumb Wrestling Federation

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: Oho! Behold and cower as the humanised Evil Ira returns with his pal Rolf the Reaper for this season of racing! This is season will be full of surprises as this guy vows to make this show… (The cameras zoom in on his third eye) MORE INTERESTING OHOHO!  
Rolf the Reaper: Evil Ira. You are too close to the cameras.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #012: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Series: Codename Kids Next Door

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Number: We are here to show how to properly achieve success in a mission! Coming in last place is NOT an option!  
Number 5: You're just doing this to get further than Number 3 and 4 did aren't you?  
Number 1: NO! (Looks around) Okay maybe! But there are a lot of teenage and adult contestants here! Any of them winning is NOT allowed!  
Number 5: (To herself) Oh boy! This is going to be a long season.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #013: Shantae & Bolo]  
Series: Shantae Series

[CONFESSIONAL: Shantae & Bolo]  
Shantae: Things back at Scuttle Town have been quiet which is a good thing so Bolo and I decided to participate in this race.  
Bolo: It's great to do something like this and I'm looking forward to some fierce competition! (Looks at Shante who is looking around) You okay?  
Shantae: Yeah…..I just have this feeling that there's someone or something out there that's going to make things annoying for us.  
Bolo: Hmm…that might be a sign of something.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #014: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Series: The Powerpuff Girls

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Bubbles: Yay! We're on a show!  
Buttercup: (Looks annoyed) Yeah, it's SO amazing! The only reason we're here is because Blossom and the Professor told us to get out and learn new things! I'm already great at pretty much everything so this is a waste of time!  
Bubbles: Oh don't be like that! I'm sure that you'll find this to be an amazing challenge! You might even find something to remember this show by!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[LOCATION: Third Tour Bus]

Don: And lastly, we have the final seven teams! They are….

[TEAM #015: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Series: WarioWare & Shantae Series

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Captain Syrup: We're here to claim the ultimate prize! Money!  
Risky Boots: That and it'll be fun to take out some of the other teams! Out of the race that is! I have this feeling that I'm going to meet some interesting people here!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #016: SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
Series: Breadwinners

[CONFESSIONAL: SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
SwaySway: Oh yeah! The Breadwinners are in the racing business now! We may not have our Rocket Van to help us out but true Breadwinners never give up and we'll rise to the top like freshly made bread!  
Buhdeuce: Get ready everyone! We're ready to race and fight to the top!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #017: Penn & Sashi]  
Series: Penn Zero Part Time Hero

[CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Penn: Racing through worlds will be a piece of cake for us! We travel to different worlds on a daily basis!  
Sashi: And I'll beat up anyone who tries to mess with us!  
Penn: Bring it on Don! Bring it on!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #018: Timmy & Chloe]  
Series: Fairly Odd Parents

[CONFESSIONAL: Timmy & Chloe]  
Timmy: So obviously, we have to race using our own talents and strengths and although we're just kids, I'd say we could make it far in this race!  
Chloe: And going up against a lot of people will be an entertaining challenge for us!  
Timmy: let's see how this turns out then!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #019: Cyborg & Beast Boy]  
Series: Teen Titans / Teen Titans Go (Take your pick)

[CONFESSIONAL: Cyborg & Beast Boy]  
Cyborg: This challenge is always exciting and tough so of course we decided to accept this race!  
Beast Boy: With his power and my abilities, we'll be a team to be feared by!  
Both: (High fiving each other) YEAH!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #020: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
Series: Hero 108

[CONFESSIONAL: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
Mystique Sonia: Okay, to everyone out there, we're only doing this because Mr No Hands and Lin Chung decided that this would be a good thing for us to become better friends!  
Mighty Ray: This is just as irritating for you as it is for me!  
Mystique Sonia: Well we can't turn back now! Let's just get through this and get back as quickly as possible!  
Mighty Ray: But we're not coming in last on purpose! This guy LOVES a challenge!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TEAM #021: Rick & Morty]  
Series: Rick and Morty

[CONFESSIONAL: Rick & Morty]  
Morty: So Rick decided to enter this race to win the money and also see what crazy adventures this series has to offer.  
Rick: Even if we don't win, we'll still win!  
Morty: Huh? How does that make sense?  
Rick: Just need to find the right dimension! Not sure if we're in the right one!  
Morty: Oh! Well let's see what this series has to offer!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

All three tour buses pulled up outside the museum and the doors of the three buses opened up as the teams made their way towards Don at the starting line.

Don: Welcome racers! This is where you'll set off and begin your journey through several worlds of chaos and fun beyond one's imagination! Each area ends with a chill zone and the last team to step on the chill zone MIGHT be cut from the race! In the end, one team will be left standing and that team will win this series and claim the million dollar prize!

Everyone cheered upon hearing this statement.

Don: During the race you'll see several Tycho Talk Boxes from last season appear to give you information about the challenges that lie ahead! Your first leg of the race begins with a race into the museum where a Tele-Vortex portal is set up to take you to your first destination! It's a simple run that way so get ready to race in three…..

The teams got into different starting positions as Don counted down to the start of this race.

Don: Two…

Cameras zoomed in on shots of several people's eyes who were squinted to show a determined look on their faces.

Don: One…..

…

…..

….

…..

….

Don: RACE!

And with that, the teams ran past Don into the museum and into the Tele-Vortex which was large enough to have more than one team dive through it at a time.

[CONFESSIONAL: Cyborg & Beast Boy]  
Both: AND SO IT BEGINS!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

POOF!

The teams exited the portal where they looked around to take in the sights. The entire places looked like one city filled with vibrant buildings and the whole atmosphere felt like it had a steady rhythm which made our teams count a simple set of beats in their heads. They were outside a busy central part of this city where familiar faces from a set of rhythm games walked by. There were three characters, one white with a black bow tie, one pink with a bow on her head and one blue with glasses, who were seen at a nearby park playing with a Frisbee. A man wearing a warm jumper walked down the streets of the city with four seals rolling as they followed him.

Jenny: And we're already into the realm of weird!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Weirdness is what this show is all about Jenny! Or could we call you XJ-9!? HA! I'm just messing around! Welcome to the Rhythmic Islands of heaven or paradise! Take your pick! This is where characters, that use the art of rhythm, come to relax and this is our first destination! Try to keep in sync with each other if you want to avoid last place!  
[END OF DESCRIPTION]

Roll: (Looks over to the distance and then points in that direction) Look! There's a Tycho Talk Box over there!

The teams ran to where the Tycho Talk Box was located. It was situated outside a majestic, white building that resembled a school with four floors and several different classes. Everyone huddled around the box as Jenny and Roll pressed the button on it to activate the Tycho Talk Box.

Tycho: (From a recording in the box) Welcome to Beat Base High! A school where Rhythm is taken to new levels! Make your way to the Mega Sports Centre on the fourth floor where the next Tycho Talk Box is located! That is all!

[FIVE MINUTES LATER]

CRASH!

The teams rushed up the set of stairs and through the doors on the fourth floor as they entered the mighty sports centre with numerous sporting venues. The teams huddled around the Tycho Talk Box placed at the entrance and listened as Morty was the one who pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Alas, the first challenge arrives! The challenge is an All In challenge of the physical kind! There are a set of curtains in front of you and as you go through them, you'll face off against our multisport Obstacle Course! It's a set of five deadly trials to push you to your limits! Follow through the course and reach the end to find the next Tycho Talk Box! That is all!

And with that announcement done and over with, the curtains were pulled back as everyone saw the powerful obstacle course in front of them. There was a huge sign above them with a description of the course.

[MULTISPORT OBSTACLE COURSE DESCRIPTION]

Stage 1: Basketball Battlefield  
Description: A battlefield arena with cannons firing basketballs as ammunition!

Stage 2: Ping Pong Peril  
Description: Walk along a giant ping pong table while participants are going for massive rallies.

Stage 3: Icy Rumble  
Description: Try to walk across the icy floor of the huge figure skating rink with couples roaming around the place having a fun time.

Stage 4: Bounce and Bash  
Description: Bounce along a long combination of trampolines while avoiding fans suspended in the air with great wind forces to blow our teams back.

Stage 5: Final Cycle  
Description: Ride down a wooden ski jump with two seater bikes where teams will and outside the arena and drop to the second floor to land on safety mats where the next Tycho Talk Box will be.

[END OF DESCRIPTION]

[=================================]

[STAGE ONE]

The teams entered the obstacle course onto a giant basketball court filled with cannons.

BOOM!

And the tidal waves of basketballs were fired from the cannons making one hectic battlefield as our teams tried to avoid getting hit by them.

Dib: (Getting hit in the face with basketballs) Ow! Ack! This is not how I wanted to start this race!  
Krieger: (Punching basketballs away) What do you mean!? Punching these basketballs away in rhythm is fun!  
Dib: Wait, did you say rhythm?  
Krieger: Yeah, why do you ask?  
Dib: Hmm…I have a way to breeze through this course! Follow my moves as we step into the rhythm!

Dib and Krieger started to move around in a basic four-four beat as they stepped around the arena dodging basketballs as they struck many cool poses. The other teams looked at them with curiosity and confusion.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dib & Krieger]  
Dib: What? There's nothing wrong with being a little elegant with things!  
Krieger: As long as you achieve your goals, everything will be alright!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Shantae and Bolo were moving around the arena when they saw a bunch of basketballs heading there way. Bolo ducked onto the floor to avoid them while Shantae jumped into the air to hop over them. Shantae looked over and saw two people who stole one of the cannons and were firing basketballs at the two.

Shantae: (Growls) Risky!  
Risky Boots: (Revealed to be the one firing the cannon)What!? These cannons were meant to be used to fire stuff!  
Shantae: You're just doing this to annoy us aren't you?  
Risky Boots: Maybe…or maybe not!  
Bolo: Well this feels like old times.  
Captain Syrup: Reunions can be frightening things at times.  
Bolo: Tell me about it!  
Shantae: Enough! This line of tomfoolery will not stop us from this race! HIYA!

THWACK! POP!

Shantae kicked two basketballs back into the cannon blocking it which caused it to blow up bigger and bigger making Risky Boots look concerned.

Risky Boots: Uh oh!

BOOM!

The cannon exploded leaving Risky Boots in a pile of basketballs as Captain Syrup pulled her out of the pile while Shantae and Bolo ran off to the next part of the course.

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Risky Boots: Eh, unfortunate outcomes aren't a problem for me! That was just the beginning of a series full of attacks on Shantae and her little friend! But this won't distract me from the race!  
Captain Syrup: I can tell that we're in for a long ride then!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

[STAGE TWO]

The teams were now running along a giant ping pong table with the only obstacle so far being a huge net hallway down the table stretched out to perfection.

Ricky: Cool ping pong table! But doesn't seem lively. Where's the action in this thing!?  
Morty: Rick! Don't say stuff like that! Otherwise….

PWOOSH!

Morty: (Sighs) Bad things will happen!

Lots of blue figures appeared on rising platforms with box shaped heads and red and yellow shorts. They began to rally for a long time as hundreds of ping pong balls were flying from side to side on the giant ping pong table.

Rick: Ha! There's nothing like a little danger to your daily stroll! Life wouldn't be as exciting as it is right now if danger didn't exist! (Grabs a laser gun) Follow me to victory Morty! HAHAHAHA!  
Morty: (Sighs) Oh boy!

PEW! BAM! POOF! POW!

Rick began to fire laser bursts at the ping pong balls causing them to explode leaving a bright set of rainbow coloured lights as the two made their way across the field.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rick & Morty]  
Morty: When you get involved in situations with Rick here, you can never expect anything normal to happen.  
Rick: And that's how we roll in this life! (Takes a bottle of alcohol and starts drinking it) Oh yeah, this is the life!  
Morty: It's both a blessing…..and a curse.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Gumball, Darwin, Timmy and Chloe were ducking and were crawling along the floor to avoid the assault of ping pong balls.

Gumball: Oh, this is annoying!  
Timmy: Tell me about it! It's got to be tough for people like us to get through this!  
Chloe: I'm sure everyone is having a tough time with this.  
Timmy: oh yeah? Tell that to them!

Chloe looked over to where Timmy was pointing at and saw Mario and Luigi jumping onto the ping pong balls, sending them to the ground as the two gained height in the air.

Chloe: Okay, I stand corrected. But this is no time to be complaining! If we stick to the ground, we'll avoid all of these ping pong balls!  
Timmy: I actually agree with that!

And with that, the four kids crawled under the battlefield to get to the next part of the obstacle course.

[CONFESSIONAL: Timmy & Chloe]  
Chloe: They seem like good friends. Maybe we could form an alliance with them!  
Timmy: An alliance huh? (Thinks for a moment) It could work. We'd have an advantage in this game with an alliance so making friends with those two might be a good strategy.  
Chloe: YEAH! Going to make some new friends in this race!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[STAGE THREE]

PWOOSH!

The teams were trying to walk across the slippery, icy floor of the large figure skating rink but they were having difficulties as they didn't have figure skating shoes on. But one team appeared to be gliding across the ice with ease without the use of figure skates. Evil Ira was gliding and spinning across the arena like an active figure skater while Rolf the Reaper moved across the ice in a statue like pose as he read a book like he couldn't care less about the race.

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: Oh come on! You can't at least 'pretend' to be interested in this race!?  
Rolf the Reaper: I allow myself to be how I feel! No faking who I am.  
Evil Ira: Okay, I get it! Geez, such sad things!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alarms went off as hatches opened up revealing robotic men and women together as couples entered the arena. This should have been a happy sight but their eyes turned red as they charged towards the teams.

Lincoln: Looks like some robotic obstacles.  
Ronnie Anne: Well I'm up for a little action! Let's break these couples up!

BAM! POW! BAM!

Ronnie Anne began to fight the army of robotic couples as she sent them flying left and right against the walls of the rink. Lincoln watched the scene while smiling a little.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln]  
Lincoln: I know fighting isn't a good thing…but I like it when she hurts someone other than myself!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[STAGE FOUR]

BOING! CLASH! BOING! CLASH! BOING! CLASH!

Robot: OW! OW! OW! Why am I being blown TOWARDS the fans!?  
Monster: Maybe they like you! You're a celebrity to them! You've gained lots of fans!  
Robot: Ugh!

Robot and Monster were seen bouncing down the many trampolines placed on the ground. Monster appeared to be having fun bouncing up and down but Robot kept hitting the fans as the two bounced down the row of trampolines.

Robot: (Hitting another fan) OW! We need a way to sort this out!  
Monster: (Grabbing Monster in the air and pulling him into a hug) Here, allow me to be your guide!  
Robot: Eh, at least I'm not hitting fans now!

The two moved along the field of trampolines without hitting fans this time. However, they didn't notice that Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were looking at them as they bounced along the path.

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: That scene was positive and calm. Too calm to be precise! Looks like Evil Ira is going to have some fun later on!  
Rolf the Reaper: (Quietly to the cameras in a sarcastic tone) Ooh, I wonder who the antagonist of this series is going to be!?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rayman and Barbara were bouncing down the path of trampolines as Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia bounced by. Rayman was using his ears in the propeller form to keep him in the air to gain more distance.

Mystique Sonia: (Intrigued) You can spin your ears around to help you out in situations?  
Rayman: Uh, yeah. Why'd you ask?  
Mystique Sonia: I'm just interested in that fact! I can spin my tongue around! Watch!

Sonia spun her tongue around like a propeller as he lifted herself into the air like Rayman did but in her own unique way. The two laughed as they floated off ahead with Barbara and Mighty Ray following them.

Mighty Ray: Well, that was a quick friendship formed.  
Barbara: I know! Maybe we could be in an alliance together?  
Mighty Ray: An alliance!? I've heard of those! Sure thing! It'll be cool! (Holds his hand out) Let's make it official then!  
Barbara: (Holds her hand out) Ok then!  
Both: (High fiving each other) To our official alliance!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
Mystique Sonia: An alliance right off the bat! We're making progress already!  
Mighty Ray: Now we just stay strong to them otherwise things will turn sour!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===================]

[STAGE FIVE]

SwaySway: WOO HOO!  
Number 1: ONWARDS!  
Bubbles: I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!

All of the teams were now seen riding down the wooden ski jump on two seater bikes. They all jumped off the ramp and were seen making several poses in the air before they all crash landed on large safety mats paced together to form one large square. Many groans and laughs were heard showing that our fellow teams had mixed responses to their current situation. Number 5 got up and saw the Tycho Talk Box nearby.

Number 5: (Stretching her back out) Oh, this is going to take some getting used to! (Presses the button on the Tycho Talk Box) Alright, what do we have this time!?

CLICK!

A trap door was unlocked where everyone was situated. They all fell through the trap door and they were knocked out for a while.

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Number 5: I am…this close…to punching a wall.  
Number 1: Stress levels can be frightening things at times!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

[LOCATION: Unknown]

Number 5 groaned as she regained consciousness from that earlier event. She looked around her surroundings and found out that she was in some sort of storage room but there were no doors anywhere. There was a secret hatch located on the ceiling of this room but it was high up in the air. As she looked around, she saw that some of the other teams were with her and Number 1, but not all of them. Mario, Luigi, Rayman, Barbara, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Penn, Sashi, Sans, Papyrus, Kick Buttowski and Gunther were with the two inside this room. They all got up and saw the dilemma that they were in.

Barbara: Woah, where the heck are we?  
Number 1: (Scans the place like he's on a mission) It appears to be some sort of storage room. The only way out appears to be that hatch up above. So our challenge appears to be getting to that hatch.

PWOOSH!

A Giant TV screen appeared with Don's face on it making our teams step back in surprise but they maintained their sanity for now.

Don: That is correct Number 1! Or can I call you Nigel?  
Number 1: No you can't!  
Don: Just messing around! I apologise for the trap door but this is to introduce you to our new 'Combine Clash' challenges! These challenges involve placing teams together in groups but the challenge remains the same to everyone. For this Combine Clash challenge, you'll have to find a way up to that ceiling and open the hatch to escape towards the ground floor of this place. That is where the chill zone is located. Last team to arrive there….MIGHT be cut from the race. See you when you reach higher grounds!

PWOOSH!

The TV screen disappeared from sight leaving these seven teams to complete the challenge.

Sans: (Looks up at the hatch) Hmm, so we just have to get up there.  
Papyrus: It will take some serious strength to get up there!  
Sans: Or we could just stand on that box over there.  
Papyrus: Sans! How is a normal box going to get us up there!?  
Sans: Just stand on the box.  
Papyrus: (Sighs) Fine!

Papyrus stood on the box that Sans was pointing at and then Sans stood on it as well. Sans then used his powers to lift the box up moving the two brothers up to the hatch.

Papyrus: Oh! That's actually pretty smart Sans!  
Kick Buttowski: Hey, that's not fair if you have special powers like that!  
Sans: Anything goes in this race kid! Best of luck though!  
Kick Buttowski: Well, I'm not giving up yet! (Rushes to a series of boxes and finds two rockets) Cool! Get ready to fly Gunther!

Kick Buttowski got out his skateboard and attached the rockets to it. After that was done, he and Gunther sky rocketed up the room towards the hatch.

Mario: Well bro! Up for a little wall jumping?  
Luigi: Always up for it!  
Penn: Wall jumping? Sounds like fun!  
Sashi: Let's see who can reach the top first!

And with that, the four friends moved up and wall jumped from wall to wall towards the hatch on the ceiling.

Rayman: Guys, hold on to Mystique Sonia and I! We'll fly up to victory!  
Mighty Ray: Great plan!

Mighty Ray and Barbara held onto Mystique Sonia and Rayman as the two flew up towards the hatch using their soaring abilities. This left Number 1 and Number 5 alone at the bottom of the room.

Number 1: Dang it! We need a plan! Quickly!  
Number 5: Alright! Give me a minute to help think one up!

[====================]

[GROUP TWO]

Timmy, Chloe, Gumball, Darwin, Jenny, Roll, Bubbles, Buttercup, Rick, Morty, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Cyborg and Beast Boy woke up in a separate storage room. They, along with the other remaining seven teams, were informed of the challenge and these seven teams were placed together as they tried to find a way out of the room. There were long ropes attached to the ceiling.

Cyborg: Hey, look! There are ropes up there! If we get them down, we can climb out of here!  
Beast Boy: Good plan!  
Cyborg: Leave it to me! I'll shoot them down!

BOOM! BLAST! BANG!

Cyborg used his gun features to blast at the ropes but he was firing away carelessly which resulted in tiles from the ceiling falling onto the floor making the other teams step back in shock.

Roll: (Grabbing Cyborg's arms) You're being to reckless! You'll bring the whole place down!  
Cyborg: No I won't! Let me keep shooting!  
Roll: No! Stick to the sane mind or else you'll hurt us all!  
Cyborg: We don't need to be safe all the time! (Pushes Roll away onto the floor) There we go!  
Roll: Ouch  
Jenny: HEY! Don't hurt my friend you freak!  
Cyborg: She was in my way of success!  
Beast Boy: Yeah! Success through quick power and skill!  
Jenny: There's more to success than power and skill! But apologise to my friend or things will turn nasty here.  
Cyborg: Okay, I'm sorry…  
Jenny: Thank you.  
Cyborg: …That you can't handle other people's success.  
Jenny: Okay! You've hurt my friend and my words! (Fires energy blasts at Cyborg and Beast Boy) You've just made an enemy!

Jenny kept firing blasts at Cyborg anf Beat Boy who moved to avoid them while Morty moved to help Roll up.

Morty: You okay?  
Roll: (Blushes a little) Uh, yeah. Thanks for the help up.  
Morty: Well, we'll keep you company while your friend sorts out her problems with those two other there.  
Roll: Oh, you don't have to do that.  
Morty: Really? Rick has literally jumped in to join Jenny with her assault and the others have taken this scene to their advantage.

Roll looked over to the others and saw that Rick had joined Jenny on her assault as he fired a laser gun at Cyborg and Beast Boy and the other teams used this distraction to their advantage as Bubbles and Buttercup flew up to the hatch while the others threw rocks to lower the ropes and they used the ropes to climb up to the hatch.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Roll]  
Roll: So that was an interesting scene. Looks like Jenny's become enemies with those two boys. But it was nice to see that someone else cares for this team. Morty is a nice person. (Smiles for a few seconds before she realises that she's blushing) Uh, just a nice friend, that's all!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

[GROUP THREE]

Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Robot, Monster, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Shantae, Bolo, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Dib, Krieger, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 were left in third and final storage room. There were a bunch of boxes containing pieces of metal that could form together to create ladders to reach the hatch.

Captain Syrup: Hey, we can use these pipes to make temporary ladders!  
Risky Boots: Let's get straight to building then!  
Robot: I like these people! Building stuff is great!  
Monster: Then let's get to building!

Within two minutes, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Robot and Monster had built a metal ladder that reached up to the hatch and they started to climb up the ladders. The others were shocked at this scene.

Lincoln: Wow! They're quick!  
Dib: We can't create a ladder that quickly!  
Evil Ira: Oho! No need to fret! Allow me to make things….more INTERESTING!

SNAP! CRASH!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers as he used his magical powers to take apart the metal ladders sending Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Robot and Monster back to the floor of the storage room as they landed in a pile of metal pieces.

Risky Boots: (underneath the pile of metal) OW! That was uncalled for buster! When I get out of here, you are getting a piece of my mind and a piece of my fist and sword in your face!  
Shantae: You've made her mad. Not a good move I might add!  
Evil Ira: oh don't worry Miss Shantae! I'm just having a little fun! Here!

SNAP! POOF!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers again creating jetpacks for the other teams next to him with the exception of the two teams in the pile of metal.

Evil Ira: Use these jetpacks to fly up to the hatch while I sort out this little fit that's going to occur from those people.  
Lincoln: But….why are you helping us? We're all rivals in this race.  
Evil Ira: The race can go in many directions depending on who you trust and deceive. It's all about how you play the game. Now go to the chill zone before things get ugly here.

The others nodded and most of them used the jetpacks to fly up to the ceiling where the hatch was. Shantae and Bolo stayed behind with Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper.

Shantae: Look, it's not that we're worried for you. I'm just concerned about what's going to happen between you and Risky Boots.  
Evil Ira: Well your safety is guaranteed to be pure here. I'm just going to have a little fun with messing these two teams around!

[CONFESSIONAL: Shantae & Bolo]  
Bolo: You're really focused on that Evil Ira guy. What's up with that?  
Shantae: Oh it's nothing serious…hopefully. I'm not interested in the guy…..it's just…..i have this feeling of trust and distrust in that guy. Like he's hiding something big!  
Bolo: Well we'll have to observe his actions in detail while racing. Glad to know you don't like the guy!  
Shantae: Thanks…..wait, why are you concerned about me liking him?  
Bolo: (Turns around) N-No reason.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

Don was now seen on camera at the chill zone just a few meters away from the three hatches on the floor.

Don: Ah, the first chill zone always brings that feeling of tension and action towards you. Let's see who's surviving this first leg of the race!

CLICK! PWOOSH!

One of the hatches were opened as Sans and Papyrus were the first ones to escape the rooms below as Papyrus ran towards the chill zone while Sans walked there at a slower speed.

Don: Sans and Papyrus! You've achieved the first victory in this third season! First place!  
Papyrus: YES! VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!  
Sans: And Sans.  
Papyrus: (In a quieter tone) And Sans…BUT IT'S STILL VICTORY! NYAAAAAAAAAA!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sans & Papyrus]  
Papyrus: The first victory is always the sweetest one! Now we just need to keep this up and we'll be skeleton millionaires!  
Sans: All of our parts will be focused on Papyrus' goals. We'll be determined right down to the BONE!  
Papyrus: SANS!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

CLICK! PWOOSH! CLICK! PWOOSH!

The other two hatches were opened as more teams started to appear and reach the chill zone as Don counted them off as they were seen stepping onto the chill zone.

2nd [Rayman & Barbara]  
3rd [Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
4th [Mario & Luigi]  
5th [Penn & Sashi]  
6th [Kick Buttowski & Gunther]  
7th [Bubbles & Buttercup]  
8th [Timmy & Chloe]  
9th [Gumball & Darwin]

[=========================]

Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Robot and Monster got out of the pile of metal pieces and glared at Evil Ira as he stood in front of Rolf the Reaper, Shantae and Bolo.

Risky Boots: So you're still here? Got to admit it, you have a lot of bravery. Perfect since I'll beat you up until you can't walk again!  
Evil Ira: Idle threats won't budge this twisted magician!  
Robot: Twisted is actually the perfect word to use. You seem to do all of the work while your partner does little to nothing!  
Rolf the Reaper: I act when I am needed. Until then, Ira does the work!  
Monster: But it doesn't explain this one thing! I get why you messed with those two ladies…  
Captain Syrup & Risky Boots: HEY!  
Monster: …..But why mess with us? We haven't done anything to you! We're the nicest people around!  
Evil Ira: I agree with that! But the answer to your question is….BECAUSE I'M CRAZY AND I LOVE IT! Why don't you show these two ladies your angry side?  
Monster: Uh…..I don't have an angry side.  
Evil Ira; Then let's help with that!

PWOOOOSH!

Evil Ira shot his hypnotic beams from his third eye at Monster who got stuck in his trance.

Evil Ira: You are getting sleepy!  
Monster: (In a drowsy tone) Yes, I am getting sleepy!  
Robot: Monster! Snap out of it!  
Evil Ira; Now, when I snap my fingers, you will become a ferocious monster who will attack these three pests! And….

SNAP!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers and this caused Monster to get REALLY angry as he had a red glowing aura in his eyes.

Monster: YEARGH!  
Captain Syrup: Uh oh!

Monster started to chase Captain Syrup around while Risky Boots, Robot, Shantae and Bolo were shocked at this.

Robot: Monster! Stop it!  
Evil Ira: He can't hear you! He's in a deep trance!  
Risky Boots: Okay, I'm beating this guy up! (Gets her sword out) How many pieces do you want to be cut up into?  
Evil Ira: None obviously! But this is where my friend steps in to show off his skill! Rolf, if you would!  
Rolf the Reaper: (Walks in front of Evil Ira and gets out a scythe) Ok Evil Ira! Prepare to fight Miss Risky Boots! Sword against Scythe! Let's see which one is the better one!  
Risky Boots: Fine! You'll be a warm up then I'll slash through your friend!

CLASH! SLASH! SWIPE!

Risky Boots and Rolf the Reaper clashed their weapons against each other as they fought while Monster was chasing Captain Syrup with Robot trying to calm him down. Shantae and Bolo looked at this scene with concern as they saw Evil Ira laughing at this scene with a twisted sense of joy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Shantae & Bolo]  
Shantae: Okay, that Ira guy is out of his mind! But he's not harming them physically! It's the power of his mental mind that we need to be careful with!  
Bolo: We'll need to keep our minds strong to stay in this race.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Shantae: (Quietly to Bolo) Okay, we've seen what happens with this guy. Let's move out of here.  
Bolo: (Quietly to Shantae) Right behind you.

And with that, the two built a ladder out of metal and climbed up towards the hatch.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira]  
Evil Ira: I heard what they said. But no, I'm not going to take it too seriously. They are not a threat to Rolf and I…..yet! Let's see how things unfold!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

Back at the chill zone, more teams started to arrive as Don stated their ranks in this leg.

10th [SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
11th [Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
12th [Dib & Krieger]  
13th [Rolf & Johnny 2x4]

BOOM!

Don heard an explosion as he saw Number 1 and Number 5 zoomed out of the hatch, flew through the sky and crash landed onto the chill zone.

Number 1: Okay, we MIGHT have put too much baking soda into our homemade bomb.  
Number 5: You think?  
Don: Well it's an interesting way to land on the chill zone but you're still safe! 14th place.  
Number 1: Ugh! Next time, we NEED to get a higher rank!

The two got up and walked off to rest up for the next leg.

Don: Well, we're narrowing down to the last few teams. Who will be next to…..

BOOM!

Don: Another one!?

Don looked up and saw Cyborg and Beast Boy landing on the chill zone looking like they lost a fight as they were beaten up. Jenny, Roll, Rick and Morty walked onto the chill zone without any damaged applied to them.

Jenny: Well, that was one fun fight! You learn your lesson?  
Cyborg: (Coughs) Y-Yeah! No more rushing in!  
Beast Boy: I-I wasn't even involved in the carnage from before!  
Don: That's an interesting scene to see in person! But you're all safe! 15th, 16th and 17th place!

PWOOSH!

Shantae and Bolo arrived on the chill zone next.

Shantae: Hi, did we miss anything?  
Beast Boy: (Annoyed) Very funny!  
Shantae: I don't get what he means by that!  
Roll: We'll explain about it later.  
Don: Because right now, we are down to the last three teams! Who will survive?

[=======================]

Back at the third storage room, Monster, who was still in his angry trance, was stuck against a wall as Captain Syrup pushed a large box filled with metal pipes against him blocking him from attacking her. Risky Boots and Rolf the Reaper were worn out from fighting each other and Robot was shaking Evil Ira around as he grabbed onto his shoulders. Captain Syrup got Risky Boots back onto her feet.

Captain Syrup: It's too wild around here! Let's retreat to the chill zone and save our energy back up for the next leg.  
Risky Boots: (Catching her breath back) O-Okay!  
Captain Syrup: Here, let me carry you so you can rest!

Captain Syrup carried Risky Boots over her shoulder as she used her physical powers to jump up really high to get through the hatch as the two disappeared from the storage room. This left Robot, Monster, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper alone in the storage room.

Robot: (Shaking Evil Ira frantically) CHANGE MY FRIEND BACK! NOW!  
Evil Ira: OKAY! No need to get so worked up over this!  
Robot: Yes, there is a need! He's my friend!  
Evil Ira: Is that the only reason though?  
Robot: What do you mean!? I….  
Evil Ira: Want to prove to your brother that you can be successful too by winning a million dollars?  
Robot: WHAT!? HOW DID YOU…..  
Evil Ira: I have a unique mind! I can tell things like this from certain expressions on people's faces! But you know, you don't need money to prove that you can be as successful as your brother!  
Robot: But how else am I supposed to prove it! Most of my inventions that I make blow up or hurt me in the process!  
Evil Ira: You have a friend and a job! Not to mention the other friends that you have out there! I'd say that you're already a successful man!  
Robot: I…think you're right!  
Evil Ira: Good to hear!

SNAP!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers and this made Monster move from his trapped place to where the other three men were and he snapped out of his trance.

Monster: Hey! I feel better all of a sudden!  
Robot: And the same goes to me too!  
Evil Ira: Now that everyone is happy and Rolf the Reaper remains his gloomy self….  
Rolf the Reaper: At least I had a battle this time!  
Evil Ira: …This chapter is over!  
Robot: What do you mean 'over?'  
Evil Ira: I mean this part of the story is over! Behold!

SNAP! BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers which caused purple smoke bombs to appear as they landed on the floor creating a purple explosion which sent the last two teams into the air.

[========================]

Captain Syrup landed on the chill zone with Risky Boots over her shoulder as Don looked at them with curiosity.

Don: You two okay?  
Captain Syrup: Yeah, she's just tired that's all!  
Don: Well you've come in 19th place.  
Captain Syrup: Eh, we're still in this thing so see you in the next leg!

Captain Syrup walked off screen to take Risky Boots somewhere so she could rest.

Don: Okay, so we're down to two teams! I wonder what' taking them so long?

BOOOOOOOOM!

Don: Really? Another explosion!?

Don witnessed the third explosion as the final two teams landed back on solid ground. Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper landed on the chill zone but Robot and Monster landed a few inches away from it.

Evil Ira: Greetings Don! What an ending to the first chapter of this story!  
Don: (In a worried tone) If you say so! Well you're 20th so you just barely survived this leg!  
Rolf the Reaper: Doesn't matter. There's more in store for this show later on!  
Don: Okay, please move that way!

Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper moved off screen as Don walked up to Robot and Monster who got up and groaned.

Don: And that leaves you two, Robot and Monster, in last place. I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated from the race.

Monster: Aw! But it was Ira's fault!  
Robot: Eh, who cares?  
Monster: Huh? But I thought you wanted to win and be successful?  
Robot: I already am! With my best buddy with me, we're the best successful team around!  
Monster: Aw, thanks buddy! (Hugs Robot) Let's go back and eat some bacon!  
Robot: The best thing to eat in the world!

[====================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Robot & Monster]

Scenes and screenshots of Robot and Monster rolled by as their elimination recap was being presented.

Robot: Well that was one CHAOTIC experience!  
Monster: Coming in last place on the first leg is a bit sad for us but we're still happy in the end!  
Robot: We went through a lot of fast paced events and Monster got the taste of hypnosis!  
Monster: it's going be one event for the scrapbooks!  
Robot: A memory that will last a lifetime!

The two were seen walking towards the Tele-Vortex back to the Cartoon Crafts Utopia.

Monster: So, want to visit any other places before we head back home?  
Robot: Hmm…How about we hit the Bravo Blitz Bar? See if they have any bacon related meals there?  
Monster: And we can party there too!  
Robot: Bacon and partying! A perfect combination for us!

[END OF RECAP]

Don: Well we're off to an insane start! Alliances, new feelings and powers have been shown in just one episode! What will happen next? Find out on the next instalment of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=======================]

END OF EPISODE


	2. Ep 2: An Episode WIth Flavour

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Season three opened up with a bang! Alliances were formed, enemies were made and one chaotic episode had already come to an end! Our cast of wild racers went through a sport themed obstacle course followed by climbing out of three storage rooms in our new 'Combine Clash' challenge! Lots of emotions went around as Evil Ira stirred up his usual brand of chaos with some of the teams and this resulted in the end of Robot and Monster's run on this show! Things are already starting to build up as some of the people on this show are starting to develop crushes! I wonder what will go on from here but we'll find out as this next leg of the race will be…..  
Sans: (His voice is heard at the recap) EPIC!  
Don: AH! What are you doing here!?  
Sans: What? Anyone can come in on the recaps you know. I just wanted to see and hear how it sounds.  
Don: Well this is interrupting the show!  
Sans: Oh don't worry! The readers here will see that this episode will be **dripping with excitement!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 1]**

Don: Oh you're kidding me!  
Sans: What's wrong?  
Don: This is going to be an episode where it's based around making water related puns, right?  
Sans: I don't know what you mean? (Laughs) Oaky I do! But it gives off a little hint to what the next location is like so everyone wins in the end!  
Don: Okay, just don't go overboard with it!  
Sans: Alright! Alright! **Keep your mind on simmer! Don't want to boil your anger now don't we!?**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 3]**

Don: Okay, moving on! Here's the next episode of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=======================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

This is the Cartoon Crafts Utopia Racing Hub. It's where the teams will rest until it's time for another leg of the race to unfold! Of course, the teams are free to wonder around the utopia if they want to. They just need to hear for the klaxon to signal the next section of the race. Most of our teams were inside the hub doing their own things. Reading, resting and other basic leisure activities were the basic things seen around here. Morty and Roll were seen playing video games on handheld consoles while Jenny was looking through science magazines while sitting next to Rick who was drinking his flask of alcohol.

Jenny: (Watches Roll and Morty laughing together) Hey, Rick!  
Rick: What is it?  
Jenny: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?  
Rick: (Looks at Roll and Morty) Hmm…What are you getting at?  
Jenny: Roll and Morty appear to be friendly towards each other!  
Rick: Friends are good to have….not that I'm concerned with this.  
Jenny: No, you idiot! I'm talking about their feelings! Roll has a crush on Morty!  
Rick: Really now? Now that IS interesting!  
Jenny: With our two teams in an alliance, we'll be strong competitors until the end!  
Rick: Sounds like a plan! Let's make sure their feelings **flow and stream perfectly!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 4]**

Rick & Jenny: (High fiving each other) Yeah!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Jenny]  
Jenny: Our alliance is as strong as ever! Now all we need to do is stick together, win the legs and help Roll and Morty become a cute couple!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

HONK!

The klaxon was set off signalling that the second leg of the race was about to occur. All of the remaining teams made their way to the centre of Cartoon Crafts Utopia where Don was seen waiting as he stood in front of the Mega Tele-Vortex.

Don: Alright teams! It's time for the second leg to begin! When I give the signal, all of you run into that Mega Tele-Vortex which leads to the second world. Race through this world to the next chill zone…NOW!

And with that, the twenty remaining teams ran past Don causing him to spin around as they entered the Mega Tele-Vortex.

Don: (Stops spinning around) Woah, that was like…..  
Sans: (His voice being heard from inside the portal) **A tidal wave of chaos!?**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 5]**

Don: DAMN IT!

[===========================]

POP!

The twenty teams were thrown out of a portal placed in the skies as they plummeted down into….some sort of orange water.

Sashi: I hate it when my clothes get sticky! What sort of stuff is this? (Smells the orange water) Wait, is this orange juice?  
Penn: (Dips his finger into the orange water and then licks the substance to get the type of taste) Yep, orange juice! Smooth with no bits in it.  
Sashi: Well that's sort of a relief to us then!  
Sans: Yeah! **Nothing like getting waterlogged!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 6]**

Papyrus: I do not like those jokes Sans! But I have to say, this atmosphere is quite majestic!

Everyone looked around and saw that they were outside a series of springs like the ones that contain large areas filled with bubbling water but these springs contained a different type of liquid that you could drink. There were caverns leading towards the different springs.

[DECRIPTION]  
Don: Now this is a sweet place to be at! Welcome to the Flavoured Springs! This place is full of flavour to extreme levels! Every room can **cleanse** people's thirsts!

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 7]**

Don: Wait, that wasn't meant to be a pun! Grr, Nevermind! There are some awesome challenges up ahead so let's see if our teams can **soak up the excitement in this location!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 8]**

Don: DAMN IT!

[END OF DESCRIPTION]

Bubbles: Ooh! Look over there!

Everyone turned to where Bubbles was looking at and saw a large cavern heading down underground and there were posters of a Tycho Talk Box that were stuck to the walls of this cavern.

Buttercup: That's the way! Quickly Bubbles! To the challenge!

Bubbles and Buttercup took the lead as the teams headed down that particular cavern.

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Buttercup: I'd say our chances of winning this thing are pretty high! We've got superpowers on our side and if anyone messes with us…..then I'll beat them to a pulp!  
Bubbles: Violence isn't always the answer!  
Buttercup: I know that! I just haven't seen a situation like that yet!  
Bubbles: (Quietly to herself) Give it time. I've got that feeling stuck on me.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

The teams made their way down the lit cavern until they reached a giant room with a massive lake of fruit punch. There were crates opened up to reveal diving suits inside them and there was a Tycho Talk Box placed in between the crates. Bubbles and Buttercup flew to the Tycho Talk Box and pressed the button on it.

Tycho: Dan! Da! Dan! We have reached our destination at the Going Solo challenge!  
Bubbles: Going Solo? But we're a team! I don't want to be on my own!  
Buttercup: No silly! It means that only one team member has to do this challenge.  
Tycho: Correct!  
Buttercup: Hey, aren't you supposed to be a recording?  
Tycho: Don't question the logic of this show!  
Evil Ira: let's just complete the challenge girls! If we discover the truth to the logic, it'll be a **tear jerking moment!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 9]**

Tycho: Okay, so this Going Solo challenge is called 'Punch Dive!' One team member has to put on the diving outfits inside the crates and dive into this lake of fruit punch! Down at the bottom of the lake are a set of maps inside capsules. Find these maps and bring your map to the surface where you can open it up and it will lead you to the next challenge! Watch out for the obstacles in the water though! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Mario: Diving underwater! We have had experiences underwater so we've got the advantage here!  
Luigi: Gaining advantages in frightening ways! All of those Cheep cheeps! I still have nightmares!  
Mario: About Cheep cheeps and Boos?  
Luigi: Don't remind me of them!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Half of the competitors were getting into the diving outfits that were given to them. Roll was getting into her diving suit and was talking to Morty who was smiling and wishing her the best of luck. But his mood changed to worry when he saw Cyborg talking to Beast Boy who was getting into his diving suit and they both had fixed glares towards Jenny and Roll. Morty moved back to Rick.

Morty: Hey Rick!  
Rick: (Getting into his diving suit) Yeah, what is it Morty?  
Morty: Well we're in an alliance with Roll and Jenny and I see Cyborg and Beast Boy over there probably plotting some form of attack so could you make sure Roll doesn't get hurt down there.  
Rick: Sure! I'll protect your girlfriend!  
Morty: (Blushes) S-She's not my….  
Rick: Okay, got to dive now!

[===============================]

SPLASH!

Roll, SwaySway, Ronnie Anne, Shantae, Papyrus, Risky Boots, Buttercup, Rayman, Sashi, Dib, Evil Ira, Kick Buttowski, Beast Boy, Darwin, Chloe, Rick, Mario, Mighty Ray, Rolf and Number 1 dived into the fruit punch lake wearing their diving suits as they began the search for the capsules containing the maps. Chloe and Darwin swam to the left of the lake and saw a large inner part of a small cave where two maps were seen in capsules.

Chloe: Look! Two maps for us!  
Darwin: Sweet! Quick and easy pickings for us! (Moves towards the maps) Just going to grab them and….

ZAP!

Two giant jellyfish appeared in front of the maps and shocked Darwin causing him to move back to Chloe

Darwin: WOAH! Where did those two jellyfish come from?  
Chloe: Don't know, but we need to get rid of them so we can get the maps! I have a plan!

Chloe swam and grabbed some nearby seaweed which she used as a lasso to round up the two giant jellyfish and move them to a safer place as she released them where they swam away in peace.

Darwin: WOAH! How did you do that without getting shocked!?  
Chloe: I like to not use violence a lot when it comes to solving problems! (Grabs the capsules) Okay, let's head back up to the surface!

And with that, the two friends swam back to the surface.

[CONFESSIONAL: Gumball & Darwin]  
Darwin: That Chloe girl has a lot of tricks up her sleeve while maintaining her pure image!  
Gumball: We're glad to have them as alliance buddies!  
Darwin: And true friends too!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Buttercup, Ronnie Anne, Rayman and Risky Boots were fighting off a herd of sharks as they punched them away causing the sharks to spit out capsules containing maps. Rolf held onto a shark that was swimming frantically as Rolf fought it to claim his map. SwaySway was cornered by a big shark.

SwaySway: God it's like fighting off a monster! Luckily I'm prepared for this stuff! P-P-P-P-PARTY PUNCH!

BAM!

SwaySway enlarged his fist as it zoomed apart from his body and collided with the shark sending it back as it spat out a capsule containing a map.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: SwaySway]  
SwaySway: I always prep up a party punch in case of emergencies!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

While most of the other people searched around for their capsules, Roll was looking around unaware that Beast Boy was closing in on her as he transformed into a whale and was about to attack her….

ZAP! BAM!

Beast Boy was hit by two powerful energy blasts as he was sent crashing into a wall. It was revealed that Rick and Evil Ira were the ones who fired the energy blasts.

Rick: AHAHAHA! Love this action! **Pure powers from us! Clear as the absolute truth!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 11]**

[CONFESSIONAL: Rick & Morty]  
Morty: Okay, thanks for protecting Roll for me….but how did Evil Ira get involved in this?  
Rick: Oh we talked for a bit earlier and became awesome friends! He's crazy with his mind and actions like me!  
Morty: (Nervously) Ok!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=================================]

After all of the teams got their maps from the capsules and their selected members resurfaced to the water, the teams looked at the directions on the map. They went down another cavern until they reached an even larger lake filled with carbonated soda. There were four submarines docked up on the surface just a few feet away from the Tycho Talk Box which everyone rushed towards to hear what it had to say.

Tycho: Alright! Behold the second 'Combine Clash' challenge! Preparing challenge in three, two, one…..

PWOOOSH!

The hatches of the submarines opened up and a strong sucking wind pulled our teams in as they screamed before they landed inside the submarines. The hatches closed and the four submarines descended into the water.

[==========================]

[SUBMARINE ONE]

Sashi: (Groans as she gets up from the floor) **Ugh, I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of suffering!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 12]**

Penn, Sashi, Sans, Papyrus, Jenny, Roll, Rick, Morty, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were inside the first submarine. Evil Ira walked up to the controls of the submarine.

Evil Ira: Hmm, looks like we need to drive this submarine ourselves.  
Tycho: (From a speaker attached to the vessel) Correct! You need to guide your submarine to the other side of this lake and once you resurface on the other side, it's a foot race to the chill zone at the exit of these springs! That is all!  
Evil Ira: Alright! Let's work as a team to guide this vessel to victory! Rolf the Reaper and I will steer for you all! Could you be our lookouts in case we get attacked?  
Roll: Sure thing! Let's see if…

CLANK! BOOM!

Everyone: WOAH!

The whole atmosphere rumbled as their submarine was attacked by an unknown source.

Evil Ira: Everyone to their positions! We're under attack!

Everyone got into their positions and Jenny and Roll gasped as they saw that another submarine was firing at them.

Roll: (In an angry tone) I bet I know who's on that ship!

[SUBMARINE TWO]

Beast Boy: We're getting direct hits on them!  
Cyborg: Aha! Revenge is sweet! We'll get back at them for hurting us these past two episodes.

Cyborg and Beast Boy took over the submarine as they trapped Rayman, Barbara, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Kick Buttowski, Gunther, Bubbles and Buttercup in the spare storage room that appeared to be unbreakable as the two Powerpuff sister tried to break it with their lasers and their fists but it didn't work.

Buttercup: Ugh, this is annoying! They're only focused on making someone else pay! We'll end up losing at this rate!  
Mystique Sonia: Then we need help! We need to get a message out there somehow!  
Rayman: (Looks into a nearby box and takes out a messaging device) Look, this device can send out messages to other submarines!  
Buttercup: That's perfect!  
Mystique Sonia: Here, let me send out the other message.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mystique Sonia activated the device which was broadcasted to all of the other submarines.

Mystique Sonia: Attention to all teams on the submarines! We're being held hostage inside a storage room on this submarine! Cyborg and Beast boy have taken control of our submarine and are only focused on sinking another submarine! Help us by fighting back against them! Please!

[SUBMARINE THREE]

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Mario, Luigi, Timmy, Chloe, Gumball, Darwin, Shantae and Bolo hear that message and had determination in their eyes.

Shantae: We have to help them! We need ammo to fire at those two boys! We've got cannons but no ammo!  
Luigi: Ooh, I just remembered something! (Takes off his hat and pulls out a bunch of fire flowers) I brought these for emergencies!  
Mario: Great! Fire flowers work even when underwater so we can use these as ammunition!  
Ronnie Anne: Awesome! I call dibs on firing one of the cannons!  
Lincoln: Let's fight back!

[SUBMARINE FOUR]

The remaining teams overheard that message two and were preparing to fight back too.

Dib: (Powering up the cannons) Great! With my modifications, these cannons will act as strong forces of chaos against our enemies! HA!  
Number 1: Good to hear that! Now let's strike hard and not **splash around** like babies!

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 13]**

[SUBMARINE TWO]

Cyborg: Alright! All of our cannons are loaded! Let's sink that ship!  
Beast Boy: Ready to fire in three…  
Cyborg: Two…..  
Both: One…..

…..

…..

BOOM!

Both: WHAT THE?

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked out and had wide eyes as the other two submarines were firing fireballs and energy boosted cannonballs which hit their submarine sending them around like fish flopping on land.

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: Now normally, I'd be happy with this carnage and just let it be, but now it's time to sort things out while applying my own style to it!  
Rolf the Reaper: Here we go again!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Evil Ira: (Using a messaging device) To the other submarines firing at Cyborg and Beast Boy! Please cease your attacks! I will end this charade at once! Make your way to the chill zone! The endgame is near!

The other two submarines were sceptical to Evil Ira's words but decided to not get involved with this situation and headed towards the chill zone.

Evil Ira: (To the remaining submarine) Now then! Cyborg and Beast Boy! Listen to what I have to say!

[==================]

At the exit of the springs, Don was waiting at the chill zone for the teams to arrive.

Don: Now our teams will resurface to the chill zone and it'll be a tight fight for not to be in last place! Who will stay to play and which team MIGHT **drizzle** down to the Tele-Vortex to get back home?

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 14]**

Loud rumbling sounds were heard before half of our wild group arrived at the chill zone in this order as Don counted them off.

1st [Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
2nd [Number 1 & Number 5]  
3rd [Timmy & Chloe]  
4th [Gumball & Darwin]  
5th [Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
6th [Mario & Luigi]  
7th [Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
8th [Shantae & Bolo]  
9th [SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
10th [Dib & Krieger]

[=============================]

[BACK AT THE TWO SUBMARINES]

Evil Ira: Can you two hear me?  
Cyborg: Yeah, so what? You're not a part of our rivalry so get out of here!  
Evil Ira: Hey, no need to get angry at me! I'm here to help!  
Beast Boy: We don't need your help!  
Evil Ira: I sense your anger! In more ways than one!  
Cyborg: Well you can't change our minds! We're far out her and you are stuck there!  
Evil Ira: Oh a message can be sent out in more ways than one!

SNAP!

Evil Ira snapped his fingers as the atmosphere changed into a swirling blue and purple background which freaked out everyone who was still inside the springs.

Evil Ira: Oho! Let's change the mood here! A good discussion always helps out in lots of ways! Now then, we need to change Cyborg and Beast Boy from angry competitors back into their humble selves! Now, it's all about questions and answers so let's begin! The decision debate of change!

 **[BREAK THROUGH THE BAD BONDS: Evil Ira V.S Cyborg & Beast Boy]**

 **[STAGE ONE: SORT THE POBLEM OUT]**

 **1: The source of your anger!** **ß**

Evil Ira: Anger clouds your minds wit negative feelings! You need to change that anger to calm thoughts!  
Cyborg: It's not like it's related to you so stay out of this!

 **1: Of course it's about me!  
2: It's about something else? ****ß**

Evil Ira; Of course it isn't about me, so it's about something else!  
Beast Boy: Duh! We're angry at Jenny and Roll for beating us up last time!  
Evil Ira: Aha! A strong spot already! So those two girls are the source of your anger!  
Cyborg: So? We were blasting away towards success when they stopped us!  
Evil Ira: In the storage room right? Those ceilings weren't strong so that could lead to disaster.  
Beast Boy: S-So?

 **1: You can't say it's entirely their fault!** **ß** **  
2: You are the victims in this case!**

Evil: That means you can't say that those two girls are responsible! Anger can lead to blindness from the truth! That's what has made you turn like this!

 **CLASH! BAD BOND BROKEN!**

Cyborg: Argh! O-Okay, so we're sort of a part of this situation! We still won't forgive them!  
Evil Ira: Looks like we need to change their minds for their benefits! Let's see if we can achieve this goal!

 **[STAGE TWO: PERSUADE THEM ON THE RIGHT PATH]**

Evil Ira: These two need to sort out their problems so we need to show the consequences of their choices! What could go wrong if they won't forgive them?

 **1: You'll never become friends with Jenny and Roll!** **ß** **  
2: You'll never win the race and claim the million dollars!  
3: Your credibility and bonds to your friends could break apart!  
4: Your popularity on this show will not increase!**

Evil Ira: Aren't you concerned about the way you are acting? How will you ever become friends with these two girls if you don't apologise for your violent behaviour?  
Cyborg: Doesn't matter! We've already got friends back home so you can't break our minds!  
Beast Boy: Yeah! What he said!  
Evil Ira: (To himself) Clearly my mind is superior to yours, but that wasn't the right tactic. But it did provide a step in the right direction!

 **2: You'll never win the race and claim the million dollars!  
3: Your credibility and bonds to your friends could break apart! ****ß** **  
4: Your popularity on this show will not increase!**

Evil Ira: So you have other friends at home! Now what do you think they'll be thinking off you when they watch your actions during this show!  
Cyborg: (Nervously) U-Uh….  
Beast Boy: W-Well…..  
Evil Ira: This is the moment of truth! Keep going the way that you are going and you might lose the trust in your friends back home! HAVE AT YOU!

 **CLASH!  
ALL BAD BONDS BROKEN!**

 **[END]**

Cyborg: Okay, we get it! Look, we're sorry for messing things up for everyone!  
Beast Boy: We know that we need to be the heroes that we once were in order to make things right for ourselves and our friends!  
Buttercup: That's nice to hear…..NWO CAN YOU LET US OUT OF HERE!  
Evil Ira: No need to shout and worry! Allow me to sort things out!

SNAP! RUMBLE!

Jenny: Oh no! We're in for a bumpy ride!

[========================]

Don: (Waiting at the chill zone) What's taking them so long? I know their probably up to some crazy antics but it doesn't take as long as this one to finish!

CRASH!

Don: What the?

Don heard a loud crashing sound and witnessed quite a sight. The rest of the members flew from the exit of the springs and landed on the chill zone in a pile. Except for Cyborg and Beast Boy who landed in a tree nearby!

Don: Well that seemed rushed! But it looks like Cyborg and Beast Boy are in last place and I'm afraid that means you two have been eliminated.

Jenny and Roll walked up to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were.

Jenny: Look, we just want to apologise for our actions too.  
Cyborg: Don't worry about it! I'm actually glad we're done here! Now we can go back and play some video games.  
Beast Boy: YEAH!  
Jenny & Roll: (Rolling their eyes) Boys!

[================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Cyborg & Beast Boy]

Scenes involving Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled by as they recapped their thoughts on the race.

Cyborg: Well, just goes to show you that power and a quick approach isn't always the best tactic!  
Beast Boy: Eh, we managed to last longer than one team so I'm good!  
Cyborg: Now it's back to the tower for us!  
Beast Boy: Doing the chaotic things that we do best!  
Both: AW YEAH!

The two were seen riding on a boat across the carbonated soda lake.

Cyborg: Isn't this great?  
Beast Boy: That we can go home?  
Cyborg: No! We can travel across a lake and drink from it too!  
Beast boy: Hello weirdness, my old friend!

[END OF RECAP]

[======================]

Don: Well, that's another story completed! Seems like someone is making trouble but adding benefit to the table! I wonder what's in store for the future!? Find out as we go further into…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRATS STYLE!  
Sans: (From afar) The place where we'll **dive right into the truth!**

 **[WATER PUNS MADE: 15]**

Don: DAMN IT SANS!  
Papyrus: I know that feeling dude!

[=========]

END OF EPISODE


	3. Ep 3: The Locked Up Leg

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams got to take a sip of the next insane leg as they dived right into a world filled with flavour. It should have been one of the more relaxed episodes but things went sour when Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were still on the path of revenge, hijacked a submarine and an underwater war had begun but with the help of the other teams and Evil Ira's words, the two titans were back to being good heroes but it cost them the race. Two teams have gone but we've still got a lot more chaos to go through! It's time to step into dangerous territory with today's instalment of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=====================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

Risky Boots, Evil Ira, Papyrus and Rick were seen inside the racing hub at a large table. They were engaged in a game of poker and they all had 'professional' poker faces on.

Papyrus: (Pushing some poker chips towards a pile of poker chips) Papyrus raises this time!  
Risky Boots: Ugh, that's the second time you've raised! I fold but I swear that you are cheating!  
Papyrus: The great Papyrus does not cheat when it comes to winning competitions!  
Rick: I don't really care who wins this thing but I'll fold too!  
Evil Ira: (Pushing his poker chips into the pile) I'll call then!  
Papyrus: What?

Only Evil Ira and Papyrus were playing this round. There were five cards on the table and from left to right the cards were seen as the five of hearts, the jack of clubs, the ten of clubs, the five of diamonds and the king of clubs.

Papyrus: Alright, looks like we have to show our cards! Take this!

Papyrus revealed the two cards that he was dealt with and they were the five of clubs and the five of spades. This gave him four of a kind which was a powerful hand to have.

Papyrus: Four of a kind! It'll be tricky to beat that so the chips are mine!  
Evil Ira: Sorry pal! (Reveals his two cards) Royal Flush! (Takes the pile of chips) The win belongs to me!

Papyrus was shocked to see that the two cards that Evil Ira was dealt with were the queen and ace of clubs which gave him a royal straight flush which was the best hand to get in poker which gave Evil Ira an automatic victory.

Papyrus: NO! How could this happen! I accuse you of cheating!  
Evil Ira: Hey, it's only a game! I wasn't cheating and we're only here for fun right? This is the only time where we'll get peace and quiet.  
Papyrus: (Sighs) I guess you're right. Sorry for that little outburst!  
Evil Ira: Eh, no problem! It's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned!

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira]  
Evil Ira: Sometimes it feels good to help others out! (Reveals a whole bunch of playing cards out of his sleeve) But there are times when I love the idea of messing around with people! AHAHA!  
{SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Don't cheat guys! It'll lead to bad things! Just like some other teams from previous seasons!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Evil Ira: Well, I'll stop playing for now. Enjoy the rest of your game.

The others said their goodbyes as Evil Ira walked from the table towards a set of doors but looked over when he heard a sigh and it was revealed to come from Kick Buttowski who was with Gunther on a lounge chair.

Gunther: What's wrong?  
Kick Buttowski: Oh it's nothing serious. It's just that….I like this sort of action but I want something so extreme that it will be remembered in history!  
Gunther: Well hopefully something like that will happen.  
Evil Ira: (Walking up to the two boys) Hello there gentlemen! Pardon my eavesdropping but I'm curious about your need for extreme action. With your permission, I'd like to help you achieve that action!

[CONFESSIONAL: Kick Buttowski & Gunther]  
Kick Buttowski: Do you think we should trust him? He gives off a weird vibe.  
Gunther: Well he did help Cyborg and Beast Boy to stop becoming revenge seeking maniacs.  
Kick Buttowski: Well…..maybe we should see what he has to offer.  
{END CONFESSIONAL]

Kick Buttowski: Ok, so what can you do to help us?  
Evil Ira; Follow me and I'll show you how to achieve extreme action on this show!

And with that, the two friends followed Evil Ira off screen.

[======================]

HONK!

The klaxon was sounded signalling another leg of the race which was about to start. Our teams ran out of the racing hub and towards Don outside in the utopia town. He was standing next to an armoured truck.

Don: Alright, time for the third leg! Now I need to warn you that we are going to step into a dangerous part of the utopia today so you NEED to be alert and do NOT do anything stupid in this area!  
Everyone else: (Confused) Uh, okay.  
Don: Good, now everyone inside this armoured truck. We're going to the third leg!

Everyone got inside the back of the armoured truck and the doors were shut and locked up for safety reasons. Don got into the front of the armoured truck and drove it away from the central town of the utopia.

[==========================]

[LOCATION: Yet to be identified]

The armoured truck was seen riding along a rocky path and everything seemed quiet. The cameras zoomed inside the truck where our teams were seen sitting on benches attached to the inner walls of the truck. Our teams remained silent as they were being transported to the next location.

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Buttercup: UGH! It was so BORING inside that truck! Seriously, it was like having a camp at a desert!  
Bubbles: That's not the best example to go with.  
Buttercup: I'm not looking for efficiency here!  
[END CONFESSIONAL}

SCREECH!

The truck came to a halt making some of the competitors fall over a bit but everyone was ok. The doors opened up and everyone got out of the truck to see the third location. They appeared to be outside a large complex building with windows covered by indestructible bars. The main entrance was two large doors that opened up and Don guided everyone inside the building which was followed by the doors closing up tightly.

Don: Alright, welcome to the third leg! Be careful as you walk around here!  
Number 5: Why? Where are we anyway?  
?: You're in a prison.  
Everyone Else: (With the exception of Don) Prison!?

Everyone turned around to see who spoke just now and they saw a young girl with orange hair sitting at a nearby desk with computer screens. She wore a yellow shirt with stripes with a green waistcoat over it. She also wore a red skirt and green shoes with white socks.

Rayman: Uh, who's that over there?  
?: My name is Darla Gugenheek and I'm working part time here as this secretary to this prison. With my high IQ I can monitor every inmate inside this facility.  
Buttercup: Can I call you 'geek' for short?  
Darla: NO! I already get enough of that from two freelance police officers!  
Sashi: Okay so we now know we're at a prison!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: That's right! Behold the Cartoon Crafts Platinum Prison! This is where the villains from the end of the last season were put after they tried to eliminate everyone! Right now they're serving their sentences and we've got them locked up for safety. Time to see how our teams handle the big house!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Don: Alright teams! Make your way down that hall to start this leg of the race!

The teams ran down the hall that Don pointed at in a rush to start the next set of challenges. Don looked over at Darla who was constantly scanning the computers with a lot of concentration.

Don: Are you alright over there?  
Darla: I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen.  
Don: I'm sure things will be fine…..but we'll need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

As Don and Darla talked to each other, they didn't notice what appeared to be a mysterious, unidentified figure sneaking into a room with the words 'control matrix' written on the wall next to it.

[=====================]

Most of the teams were seen running down a hall passing several prison cells with inmates inside it before they reached a section with a door that lead to some sort of storage room and there was a door nearby that required a key card to access it. There was a Tycho Talk Box seen next to the storage room door and our teams pressed it to hear what it had to say.

Tycho: (From a speaker) Time for a 'Going Solo' challenge! This one is called 'Basement Battlefield!' In this challenge one team member has to enter the doors to this storage room and follow a path to the basement where a lot of stuff is stored. Hidden amongst the stuff in that basement are several key cards. You'll need a key card to open the other door over to your right to progress on to the next stage. Oh and watch out for some special surprises that we hid down in the basement! That is all!

[CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Penn: Ah the good old scavenger hunt! I like the thrill of searching for an item! Seeking through dangerous grounds to claim the bounty!  
Sashi: We travel around worlds on a daily basis. This is like taking candy from a baby!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Half of the competitors ran past the door to the basement storage room to find the key cards. Barbara and Mighty Ray ran to two crates placed together and were going to open them up to looked for the key cards.

Barbara: Hmm, I wonder what sort of stuff they keep down here. Let's see if there's a key card in one of these boxes.

CLICK! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING!

Barbara: ACK!

Barbara opened up the crate and was bombarded by a hundred toy springs that hit her sending her to the floor.

Might Ray: Ha! That's a moment to remember! Good thing I can beat whatever is inside this crate!

CLICK!

Mighty Ray opened up his crate…..which was filled with bananas that sent Mighty Ray onto the ground as they covered him.

Mighty Ray: BANANAS! WHY MUST THIS WORLD BE SO CRUEL!  
Barbara: HAHAHAHA! Classic! (Notices two key cards wedged into a banana) Aha! We've got two key cards!  
Mighty Ray: (Gets back up and stashes a few bananas in his pockets) Great! Better keep these for later in case of an emergency!

[CONFESSIONAL: Rayman & Barbara]  
Barbara: You know for a guy who hates bananas, he sure likes to stash a few of them!  
Rayman: Such an odd character!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Lincoln, Bolo, Morty, Jenny and Luigi ran up to a nearby room with a door acting as the only way to access the room.

Luigi: What do you think is behind this door?  
Lincoln: Probably something designed to try and hurt us so we don't get the key cards.  
Morty: Heh, nice to see people who feel the same way as I do!  
Bolo: (Takes out his flail) Well whatever is in there can't stop us from achieving victory! Let's crash whatever kind of party is inside there!  
Jenny: Yeah! Let me start this off with a bang!

PEW! CRASH!

Jenny fired a blast of energy from her left hand which broke the door down and the five looked inside it and saw some key cards at the end of a long corridor but Jenny's action triggered the defence systems as lots of guns came out from the walls and fired lasers across the room.

Jenny: Now this is the party that I wanted to join! Let's dance!

Jenny jumped over and ducked under the barrage of laser blasts as she made her way towards the key cards. Bolo used his flail to deflect the lasers that were heading his way. Luigi jumped around to avoid the lasers. Lincoln and Morty looked at the scene with concern before sighing and rushing towards the key cards while trying to avoid the lasers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: (With laser marks all over him) From now on, I am despising lasers!  
Ronnie Anne: It wasn't THAT bad. (Gives Lincoln some medical wipes) Here, this might make things better.  
Lincoln: (Takes the medical wipes and smiles) Thanks!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Papyrus: BACK! BACK I SAY! YOU WILD FIEND!  
Krieger: I don't think that thing speaks our language!

Papyrus and Krieger had grabbed two key cards but they came into contact with a chain chomp and they were being chased around the room by said chain chomp. While the selected team members for this challenge were trying to obtain the key cards, the villains from the season two finale were watching the action unfold from TVs placed in their cells. Julie and Ember were sitting down on a bench while Dr Eggman, Dr, Cortex, Dr Drakken, Ludo and Mojo Jojo were playing a card game as they sat around a round table.

Dr Eggman: (Picking up another card) Why are you watching that show? It's that stupid race that got us locked up in here!  
Ember: Because there's nothing better to do around here moustache!  
Dr Eggman: HEY!  
Julie: Eh, don't try to start another argument. It'll just prolong the boring lives we now live.  
Dr Drakken: I know that feeling! My partner Shego left me to go to prison while she's out there somewhere!  
Dr Cortex: Ugh, what I wouldn't give for some luck right now!  
Ludo: Don't worry! If I know how this show goes, then fortune wills mile upon us in due time.  
Mojo Jojo: Mojo Jojo is confused right now!  
Ludo: Patience my dear monkey friend. All will be revealed in due time!

[LOCATION: Control Matrix]

The unidentified figure, seen before the teams went to the first challenge, managed to reach the control panels for the whole prison including the controls to the cell doors of each prisoner's cell. As the figure walked up to the control panels, light was seen revealing the figure's face. It was revealed to be Shego who had a smirk on her face as she opened up a compartment with a lever which opens and closes all cell doors.

Shego: Well, time to fulfil the agreement from earlier! Let's set this adventure into new levels of insanity!

CLICK!

And with that….Shego pulled the switch! All of the cell doors opened making the prisoners' eyes widen and they all gained smirks on their faces.

Ludo: Told you! Now let's get out of here and destroy the prison!

[====================]

All of the competing teams managed to get key cards and they were all seen standing outside next to the door with the key card reader. They were about to go through said door when Rolf the Reaper shivered slightly for a yet to be identified reason and he got out his scythe.

Evil Ira: What's wrong?  
Rolf the Reaper: I feel some sort of strange disturbance lingering around this place.  
Sashi: Probably the prisoners in this place. Since they are stuck inside their cells for a long time, they've probably gained a gloomy aura or something like that!  
Rolf the Reaper: No, it's more like the bad taste of freedom! I think that the prisoners…

BOOM!

The door with the key card reader exploded sending the teams back a bit and they had wide eyes as the prisoners from the end of season two were now free from their cells.

Dr Drakken: FREEDOM! GLORIOUS FREEDOM!  
Shego: Great to see you at your usual insane self!  
Dr Drakken: Shego! Were you the one who…..  
Shego: Freed everyone! Correct! Although it was a request from an anonymous source!  
Dr Eggman: Who cares about the source!? Let's get these losers!  
Shantae: Oh no! Everyone RUN!

And with that, the teams ran away as the villains chased after them. At the reception desk, Don and Darla saw what had transpired and were worried like it was the end of the world.

Don: Damn it! Who sent her to free everyone!?  
Darla: Look, we can figure that out later! Right now we need to save those competitors!  
Don: You're right! But how? It would take ages to contact some help from the others!  
Darla: Maybe not! I can get two of our mad wardens here quicker than you can say 'very vile villains fleeing the floors of the insane prison!'  
Don: I might try saying that later! Just call them!  
Darla: (Picks up her phone) Alright! (Sighs) Time for another wacky adventure with these two!  
Don: While you're doing that, I'll call in a special surprise that Edd and the others have been working on for a whie!

[===========================]

[LOCATION: Sam & Max's Office]

Sam: Just got to keep it still and (Fires his gun at a set of stacked glass bottles) Aha! That makes a total of twenty three glass bottles broken!  
Max: Ah, I love target practice in the morning!

Sam and Max were inside their office going through some wacky event to pass the time until they got another case…which wouldn't be long since the phone started to ring.

Sam & Max: I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!

Max leapt towards the phone but Sam grabbed his legs and threw him back towards a wall. Sam went to answer the phone but Max used a lasso to try and stop him but Sam grabbed the rope and twirled Max around until Max let go of the rope and fell onto the floor and Sam answered the phone.

Sam: Hello? Uh huh! Yes! Maybe! Possibly! You don't say…Holy unexpected plot twists combined with fourth wall breaking gags and the usual obvious antagonist rolled up like a taco with no flavour served with tropical smoothies on the shores of Hawaii! We'll be on our way as fast as we can!  
Max: (Getting back up as Sam puts the phone back down) Another case from 'The Commissioner' Sam?  
Sam: Not even close! It's 'The Geek!'  
Max: Trouble down at the basement again?  
Sam: Again, not even close! She's been working as the receptionist at the Platinum Prison and there's been a massive outbreak! She and Don need our help to stop a bunch of villains from the last season as they are chasing the teams on this season!  
Max: (Pulls out his gun) Then let's round them up and show them what happens when they mess with the wrong people!  
Sam: To the DeSoto!

[======================]

Back at the Platinum Prison, the escaped villains had cornered the teams against a wall at the lunchroom. But the teams weren't going down without a fight. They got into fighting stances despite the fact that they knew it wouldn't scare off the villains.

Dr Drakken: So, any last words before you get erased along with the rest of this prison?  
Papyrus: Why are you doing this? You should be angry at last season's contestants! Not us!  
Kick Buttowski: Yeah! I wanted some extreme action but this is going too far!  
Dr Drakken: Don't care! Shego! Other befriended villains! Let's destroy this place and…

CRASH!

Everyone turned around and saw Sam and Max who crashed through another wall into the prison with their DeSoto. They got out and aimed their guns at the villains.

Sam: Freeze jailbreaking losers! You're under arrest again!  
Max: Don't move or it will get very chaotic here and not in the good way for you!  
Shego: We can handle a crazy dog and bunny! Is this all you got guys!?

CRASH!

Shego: Oh who is it now?

Everyone now turned to the doors leading into the lunchroom and saw Don and Darla appearing with a mysterious boy around the same age as Darla.

Don: Sorry to appear in a late manner but this chaos ends now!  
Barbara: Uh, who's the guy over there?  
?: My given name is Alex! Created by Master Edd and the others in case of emergencies like this one! Frantic foes! Cease this madness at once or face battle!  
Ludo: Like we're going to be scared of a kid!  
Alex: A kid you say? Oh naïve, clueless Ludo! I am MORE THAN A KID!

CLICK!

Lots of different types of guns came out of Alex's back connected to mechanical arms and he aimed it at the villains who had wide eyes.

Sam: Looks like it's time for the chaos to unfold! Anyone with us?  
Kick Buttowski: OH YEAH! This is the kind of extreme action I wanted! Count me in!  
Gunther: If Kick is with you then I am too!  
Rick: (Gets a laser gun out) There's ALWAYS a time for action!  
Morty: Guess I'm fighting too!  
Roll: Let's join in Jenny!  
Jenny: Right behind you!  
Penn: We'll help out too right Sashi?  
Sashi: Yes we shall!  
Sam: OKAY! HAVE AT THEM!

POW! PEW! CRASH BANG! BOOM!

The villains and the selected heroes engaged into a fierce battle as the atmosphere was starting to tear into pieces. The heroes managed to push the villains back a bit but Alex led the pack and his accuracy and determination was absolute making everyone impressed and Darla was impressed by this as she had small hearts in her eyes.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Darla]  
Darla: Wow! Someone with the same levels of insanity as Sam and Max but he's smooth and professional like a true gentleman. (Looks to the cameras while blushing) I-I might actually like him! But liking a android? Is that weird?  
Morty: (Popping into the confessional) Not weird at all actually. I like Roll who is a robot so you're not alone in this thing!  
Darla: Oh! Can I talk to you if I feel like this more often?  
Morty: Sure thing!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Don, Darla and the other teams managed to move back to safety away from the chaos that just unfolded.

Don: Okay, we're going to have to take a detour. You guys head off to the end of the next corridor where a long emergency lift would be located but it appears to have been destroyed by the villains. The tough wires appear to remain connected to the roof of the prison. Climb to the roof of the prison where emergency hand gliders are located. Use them to glide to the outside of the prison where the chill zone is located. Consider this your All In challenge.  
Shantae: What about you?  
Don: I'll be fine. I'm going to see how the others are doing now go! Darla, follow them and make sure they are safe!  
Darla: O-Ok!  
Don: Now go!

These teams ran off with Darla as they headed towards the lift to climb up the strong cables. Don ran back to check on the others but had wide eyes as he saw the villains in a pile with bruises all over them. The heroes cheered as they came out on top.

Don: Wow, that was faster than expected!  
Dr Eggman: NGH! It's not over yet! Behold this little trick up my sleeve!

CLICK! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
 **ATOMIC COUNTDOWN HAS BEEN ACTIVATED PRISON DESTRUCTION WILL OCCUR IN FIVE MINUTES!**

Shego: ARE YOU INSANE!? WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT OUT IN TIME!  
Dr Eggman: They won't but us villains WILL! (Holds out a teleporter) Good thing I keep this for emergencies! We're heading back to my secret base! I've had enough of this show!

PWOOSH!

And with that, Dr Eggman transported himself and the other villains out of the prison and out of sight.

Sam: Darn it! They got away!  
Penn: Never mind that! This prison is going to explode!  
Gunther: I don't want to die here!  
Don: Everyone follow me! I know the fastest way out of here!

Don led the other teams out of the lunchroom as they made their way out of the prison to avoid the explosion.

[===========================]

PWOOOSSHHHHHHHH!

The other teams were now seen on multiple screenshots as they climbed up the strong wires to reach the rooftops and use the hand gliders to reach the chill zone outside the prison.

Lincoln: (Catching his breath back) W-We made it out safely.  
Darla: But what about the others?  
Rayman: Maybe they…..

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The teams on the chill zone were shocked as they saw the Platinum Prison explode and fall to pieces.

Darla: No…..  
Rolf: Did they fall by sacrificing themselves for us?  
Don: Nope, they made it an epic conclusion!

The gang were relieved as they saw Don and the others glide down on a hot air balloon as they landed on the chill zone. Now everyone was at the chill zone.

Don: Well looks like we'll be having a non-elimination leg seeing as how things unfolded. But there was one thing that I want to know.  
Sam: What's that?  
Don: Who sent Shego to unlock the prisoners?  
Alex: Hmm…..I might have a way to find out!  
Don: Really? How?  
Alex: I can locate the lost footage form the prison and find out if anyone made any calls to Shego.  
Kick Buttowski: Then look through the footage! I want to see what jerk destroyed that prison!  
Alex: (Looking through the footage) Okay, I'm looking and I will find that….what the heck!?  
Everyone Else: What is it?  
Alex: I don't know how to say this…..but the culprits are right here!  
Everyone Else: Huh!?  
Alex: Watch and behold!

Alex projected the security footage which showed two figures talking on the phone to Shego and Alex managed to find footage of Shego on the other side of the call. But the shocking revelation was that the two figures were…Kick Buttowski and Gunther!

Don: What is this?  
Kick Buttowski: I-I don't know! I don't remember calling that green freak!  
Gunther: I don't remember either!  
Alex: But this footage is real! I can confirm that it isn't forged!  
Kick Buttowski: But why would we want the prison to fall? We're not evil people!  
Roll: Well…..forgive me for saying this but you did want some extreme action to occur!  
Kick Buttowski: Yeah, but I wouldn't go this far!  
Don: Hmm….we'll have to look into this a little further but for now, I'm afraid that we'll have to disqualify you two from the race.  
Kick Buttowski: This sucks!  
Don: I know but we'll find out the truth soon enough! Here, let me escort you to a safe way home.

Kick Buttowski and Gunther sighed but they agreed as they followed Don away from the cameras. The other teams looked at the scene with concerned feelings.

Roll: Aw, I feel bad for the two kids.  
Morty: I'm sure things will work out in the end.

[================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Kick Buttowski & Gunther]

Pictures of Kick Buttowski and Gunther travelling around worlds were seen on screen as the two boys recapped their adventure

Kick Buttowski: Elimination by disqualification. It feels annoying because I know we were set up!  
Gunther: But hopefully the ones responsible for this set up will get what's coming to them!  
Kick Buttowski: That is some extreme justice that I would like to see!  
Gunther: I'd just like to say good luck to all of the other teams.  
Kick Buttowski: We'll be supporting you all form behind the scenes!

The two boys were seen riding inside a truck driving away from the destroyed prison.

Kick Buttowski: This ends the action that we're involved in.  
Gunther: But more action is along the way!  
Kick Buttowski: Stay tuned viewers!

[END OF RECAP]

As other team members walked away to rest up for the next leg, only Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper remained outside the prison as the two looked at the remains of the prison.

Rolf the Reaper: Okay, when did you do it?  
Evil Ira: Do what?  
Rolf the Reaper: You know what I mean! Tell me what happened with Kick Buttowski and Gunther.  
Evil Ira: Hmm…well….

[FLASHBACK]

Evil Ira escorted Kick Buttowski and Gunther to a quiet location and looked at the two with a small smirk.

Kick Buttowski: So how can we get some extreme action on this show?  
Evil Ira: Trust me! The answer is right in front of you! You just need to look carefully"  
Gunther: What do you mean by….  
Evil Ira: LOOK INTO MY EYES!

Evil Ira used his hypnotic powers to hypnotise Kick Buttowski and Gunther who fell victim to his mystical powers.

Evil Ira: Now, I want you to perform one simple action. I'm going to give you a phone number and you will deliver a message to a lady called Shego. Now then, here's what I want you to say…..

[ONE MESSAGE DELIVERED LATER]

Kick Buttowski and Gunther, who were still hypnotised left to call Shego and Evil Ira looked at the cameras before he smirked and used his powers to erase the footage from the cameras.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Evil Ira: Let's just say I play the game in my own way! (Smirks) Such a lovely way indeed!

[==================]

Don stood outside the ruins of the prison with Darla and Alex by his side.

Don: Well, that was one way to bring down the house! Say, you two want to help out with this season?  
Alex: I'm up to help protecting the others! What about you Lady Darla?  
Darla: (Looks away) U-Uh, sure! I'll help out!  
Don: Everything is changing but is it for better or worse? Stay tuned to find out how things will turn out with more of…say it with me you two!  
Don, Darla & Alex: THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[====================]

END OF EPISODE


	4. Ep 4: Shop, Drop and Roll Into Chaos

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams got into a leg that was a real slammer as they entered the Platinum Prison to complete another set of challenges but things went haywire when a bunch of villains were set free! All of this led to a showdown that literally brought the house down! Although everyone was safe, Kick Buttowski and Gunther were disqualified due to footage showing them to be the ones who apparently planned to set the villains free! Although there might be some hidden story behind this! We'll find out about that later but we need to move on with this episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==============]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

Rolf was seen training inside the racing hub as he was in a training session. He was next to a punching bag and was hitting it multiple times with great power and he maintained a strong and focused pose. Ronnie Anne and Buttercup were also in the same room as Rolf and were watching him train.

Ronnie Anne: Hey! Nice training session that you're doing there!  
Rolf: Rolf gives many thanks to your compliment. Rolf likes to keep fit so he can get through his chores back home!  
Buttercup: Hey, I'm one who loves training and fighting! Care for a sparring match?  
Ronnie Anne: Count me in too! A three way fight off!  
Rolf: Rolf does not allow fighting against girls! It's not right and honourable!  
Buttercup: Oh come on! Just a little play fight! It's not like we're going to tear each other to pieces!  
Rolf: Rolf still has to decline the offer! I do not want to fight against girls! Besides, is there really anything to gain from this?

Ronnie Anne and Buttercup looked at each other before nodding.

[5 MINUTES LATER]

Johnny 2x4, Lincoln and Bubbles walked into the room where Rolf, Ronnie Anne and Buttercup were in but had wide eyes as they saw Buttercup and Ronnie Anne holding Rolf down onto the floor and kept demanding that he tap out of their 'fight.'

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Johnny 2x4]  
Johnny 2x4: Wow! Glad I wasn't involved in whatever caused that to happen!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles]  
Bubbles: Oh I hope that blue haired man was alright! Buttercup can inflict some serious damage at times!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln]  
Lincoln: You know, this reminds me of most of the conversations I have with my sisters.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

While this was going on, a newly formed group of leaders were forming at the headquarters of the Cartoon Crafts Utopia. Don was seen inside the main office located at the centre of the utopia along with Darla, Alex, Sam and Max.

Don: Okay, so things might start to go out of the basic levels of insanity on this show so we need to prepare for the worst so that's why we're assembling together to form a powerful protection group. Sam and Max, you two can handle the props for the challenge while also providing security if anything bad happens to anyone here.  
Sam: We'll be on the scene whenever you need us Don!  
Max: We're ready to tear any foe to pieces!  
Don: Darla and Alex, you'll help out with the information for the challenges and provide demonstrations.  
Alex: (With a smile) I will be honoured to provide assistance to show! Sounds like a blast right Darla? Working together will be fun!  
Darla: (Looks away while feeling funny) Y-Yes! It will be fun! But what's going to happen with Tycho? Doesn't he usually do the challenge briefs?  
Don: Oh, he's currently on vacation down at the beach! This utopia has more things than you can imagine! But I'm sure he's having a great time! But it depends on whatever is going on there. Heavy Weapons Guy went with him.

[AT THE CARTOON CRAFTS UTOPIA BEACH]

Tycho was seen relaxing on a long deck chair while wearing sunglasses. He was maintaining a relaxed feeling despite the fact that everything else around the beach was chaotic as Heavy was seen chasing everyone around due to the fact that he managed to find a buffet table filled with sandwiches.

Tycho: (Sighs) Living the dream here.

[BACK TO THE OTHERS]

Don: Yep! Having a great time indeed!

[===========================]

HONK!

The klaxon was set off signalling the next leg of the race that was about to begin. Our teams made their way to the central part of the utopia where Don was seen standing near the Mega Tele-Vortex.

Don: Okay teams! The next leg is ready for your appearance! Hopefully this one will be less dangerous than the last one! It has a lot to offer so get ready to race when I give the signal! Get ready to race….

…

…

…

Don: NOW!

The signal to the start of this leg of the race was set off as our remaining teams ran past Don and passed through the Mega Tele-Vortex to reach the next location.

[======================]

As our teams passed through the portal, Dib and Krieger were watching the blue and purple colours low by.

Dib: Has anyone ever noticed that this feels like we're in a sci-fi series combined with the insanity of most comedy shows and tons of sugar rushes.  
Krieger: Nope, but I would LIKE to see someone on lots of sugar rushes! Maybe we could see them….

POOF! SMACK!

Dib & Krieger: Ow!

Krieger's thought, that he was stating out loud, was interrupted as they landed face first on solid ground as the teams were popped out of the portal in the newest location. The teams were looking at a gigantic building with fancy windows and several floors with multiple elevators both metal and glass acting as the way to move up and down the floors.

SwaySway: Sweet setting! What kind of place is this anyway?

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: (Seen walking around the inside of the building) It's a special relaxation paradise! Welcome to Mega Move Mall! The place to relax and there's always more to explore! (Now seen riding an elevator up to a new floor) These elevators act as the only way to move up and down the place. Let's see if our teams can navigate their way to the challenges!  
[END OF DESCRIPTION]

Everyone ran inside the mall and looked at the vast and majestic atmosphere. There were many stores on different floors all designed to bring joy and allow anyone who enters to get relaxed. These stores ranged from spas and pools to gyms and parks. There was a Tycho Talk Box located in the middle of the first floor and our teams ran towards it like any other racing event but this time, there was a series of envelopes placed on top of the Tycho Talk Box. Each team took an envelope and opened it up to reveal letters and this is what they said.

 **[DEAR COMPETITORS]  
This letter is to inform you that the challenges will be shown to you by these letter along with some 'special demonstrations' from Darla and Alex. Just a heads up for you all. Okay, now to get to the first challenge of this area, you'll need to find a store that acts as a set of water pools with a light, bubbly feeling! Where is it exactly? You'll need to search around the mall to find out! Good luck and search for the water pool relaxation store! A Tycho Talk Box with more letters will be seen outside the store!  
[FROM YOUR HOST, DON]**

[CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Mario: Ah, the good old hunt for an unidentified location! New worlds are great to explore!  
Luigi: Ranging from lands to kingdoms and even galaxies! There's always a place to explore and things to find and get involved with!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

After the teams read the envelopes on the Tycho Talk Box, they began to search around for the store with the next Tycho Talk Box. Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin ran across the ground floor looking around the stores until they stopped at one particular store. This store contained many geysers that filled the room with a warm and refreshing feeling. The geysers had small circular rocks on them as the water and the air was flowing up and around the room.

Timmy: Ok, this wasn't the room we needed to find but I do have to admit that I feel very relaxed.  
Gumball: I know! (Sits on one of the rocks on the geysers causing it to stop) You can get rid of any nasty and painful thoughts in this room! Maybe we could….

RUMBLE!

Gumball: Uh do you guys hear something?

PWOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gumball: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gumball was sent flying as the pressure of the geyser that he was sitting on built up and exploded sending him out of the room and crashing into a fountain on the ground floor.

Chloe: Well that's certainly one way to go out before the challenge has even begun!  
Darwin: Let's go fish him out of the fountain.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Such an 'interesting' experience to witness on camera! Now most of the other parts before the teams reached the water pool relaxation store were pretty normal so to fill in the gaps, let's have few rounds of 'Elevator extravaganza intervals!' See what goes on while our teams ride the elevators!  
[END OF CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

 **[Elevator extravaganza intervals]**

Mario, Luigi, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Shantae and Bolo ran into an elevator and Bolo pushed a button on it to make it rise up to another floor and they all had dull and bold expressions on their faces as they rode the elevator.

Mario: So, you two are delivery men?  
SwaySway: Yes, we're true breadwinners! We deliver all kinds of bread to our customers!  
Buhdeuce: Different kinds of bread that have amazing skills! (Holds out a loaf of bread with dynamite inside it) But there are ones that are tricky to handle like this 'Spice dynamite bread!' It'll create a powerful and possible fiery explosion!  
Luigi: I feel that way when I'm using fire flowers! (Holds out a fire flower) These can bring the heat in any sticky situations!  
Buhdeuce: I like your style green guy! High five! (Trips over and tosses the Spicy dynamite bread) Whoops!  
Luigi: (Sees the Spicy dynamite bread colliding with the fire flower) Huh?  
SwaySway: Uh oh!  
Shantae: This won't end well.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

[=========]

Rolf: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rolf was seen being chased by Buttercup and Ronnie Anne with Johnny 2x4, Lincoln and Bubbles following after them, they all entered an elevator and the doors of the elevator closed up sending the elevator up towards a new floor. Inside the elevator, our three teams all had dull looks on their faces as they rode the elevator whilst listening to cliché elevator music. Once the elevator reached another, higher floor, the doors opened up and Rolf was chased out by Ronnie Anne and Buttercup and the previous chaos resumed.

[=========]

Rick and Evil Ira were seen laughing as they engaged into a discussion about multiple chaotic adventures that they had and they shared some light alcoholic beverages. While they were laughing, Rolf the Reaper, Morty, Jenny and Roll were standing in the elevator with the two laughing associates and they had dull looks on their faces which gave the impression that they were annoyed with the laughing that was going on.

 **[END OF INTERVAL]**

[==================]

The teams made their way across the fifth floor of this massive mall where they found the water pool relaxation store. This store contained many different sized pools filled with waters set at different temperatures. There was a Tycho Talk Box located near the entrance to a bunch of large spools filled with warm water. Everyone ran to the Tycho Talk Box and grabbed the letters that were on top of it and Shantae read the contents of the letter out loud.

Shantae: 'Water great challenge' we have in store for you all! This challenge requires a lot of water so get ready to dive right into this challenge!  
Penn: Aren't we done with the water puns and water related challenges?

CLICK! BOING!

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Everyone yelled as they were suddenly thrown into the air by a spring loaded part of the floor.

Mystique Sonia: I get the feeling that we're in for another 'combine clash' challenge!

[==============]

[CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Indeed it is Mystique Sonia! For this combine clash challenge, our teams will be divided into three groups of six and they will be placed into a large pool of warm water. There are two large beakers that need to be filled up with water. Our teams need to work together to put water from the pool into the two beakers using whatever they can find to transport the water. Don't worry, it's not hard to do! Just look at Darla and Alex in action.

[CHALLENGE DEMONSTRATION]

Darla as holding a giant cup filled with water from the pool as she tried to pour the water into one of the large beakers but she slipped in the water and the water from the giant cup spilled back into the pool. Alex helped her back up and used his robotic powers to transform his left hand into a vacuum to suck up water from the pool and transport it into the beakers. The two smiled as Alex put a hand around Darla to make her feel comfortable which left her blushing.

[BACK TO THE DESCRIPTION]

Don: It has its ups and downs. Now let's begin this challenge!

[END OF CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

[================]

Ricky, Morty, Jenny, Roll, Rayman, Barbara, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Shantae, Bolo, Captain Syrup and Risky Boots were seen falling from the skies as they landed in one of the large pools filled with warm water and there were to large beakers ready to be filled up with water from the pool. As soon as all of these competitors entered the water, large, high walls were set off blocking them from the other pools so no one could distract the other grouped teams.

Mighty Ray: Ugh, I hate getting wet!  
Mystique Sonia: Suck it up Mighty dork! We need to get water from this pool into those two beakers!  
Mighty Ray: Don't ask me for suggestions! I deal with lightning! Not water!  
Risky Boots: It's like we're sitting in a sea of disappointment.  
Shantae: Not helpful at all Risky!  
Risky Boots: I don't see you coming up with a plan!  
Shantae: Well using magic would take a while so…we just need to use something as a bridge to transport water from the pool to the beakers.  
Mystique Sonia: Aha! Yaksha can use his arms like drain pipes to transport the water. Go Yaksha!

Yaksha followed Mystique Sonia's orders and starched out his arms as he grabbed the large beakers and twisted into a long tunnel shaped transportation system which Mystique Sonia held.

Mystique Sonia: I need some other people to help hold Yaksha in place and someone needs to find a way to move the water towards Yaksha so it can travel to the beakers.  
Rayman: Leave the transporting to me! I'll direct the water towards your Yaksha!  
Captain Syrup: Looks like we're bridge holders then.  
Barbara: Onwards to victory team!

Rayman moved behind Yaksha, who was being held into place by the others, and using his ears as a spinning propeller, Rayman directed water from the pool towards the beakers by making the water travel along the bridge made from Yaksha.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rayman & Barbara]  
Rayman: I love this flying ability with my ears! Helps out in LOTS of situations!  
Barbara: You are a man of the skies and I am a lady of the earth! But together, we are chaos at a worldwide scale!  
Rayman: …..I have no response to that statement.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Over at the next pool, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Timmy, Chloe, Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Sans, Papyrus, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gumball and Darwin crash landed into the water and resurfaced with annoyed expressions.

Buttercup: I am SERIOUSLY NOT liking these types of missions!  
Bubbles: Aw, you're just being grumpy! Everyone LOVES water!  
Lincoln: I think they only enjoy it when they're in the right clothing. (Wrings his t-shirt out a bit) This is going to take a while to dry.  
Ronnie Anne: Let's just focus on the challenge itself. Getting water from this pool into that beaker.  
Evil Ira: Fear not dear child, for I have the solution! Two solutions to be precise!  
Ronnie Anne: (Annoyed) Don't call me a child.  
Papyrus: Do you really have TWO solutions!?  
Evil Ira: Of course I do!  
Rolf the Reaper: (Sarcastically) And I'm sure that they are 'wonderful' solutions!  
Evil Ira: No one like sarcasm Rolf the Reaper! Now do you want the normal solution (Waves his arms around) or the CRAFTY INSANE SOLUTION!?  
Everyone Else: (Minus Rolf the Reaper) Uh, knowing you…..we'll take the normal solution.  
Evil Ira: (Chuckles) Thought you would! Haha! Okay, all we need to do is create a tornado of water and I'll steer it into the beakers! Easy as pie!

Everyone else looked at Evil Ira who stood in a position that showed off his ego a bit. They all had confused looks.

Timmy: Um, if that's the normal solution, then what's the other solution?  
Ronnie Anne: Yeah, that idea of yours already sounds crazy! How is that considered a 'normal solution?'  
Evil Ira: Well, let's just say….that the crafty insane solution involves several tap dancers, boots with technology to make them release powerful seismic waves when they hit the ground, three mariachi bands and you, Ronnie Anne, in a purple princess dress!  
Ronnie Anne: …Tornado of water it is then.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: Evil Ira…it's an unusual name. This guy seems to love making mischief but he doesn't want to brutally harm someone like some people in the past. What IS his goal?  
Ronnie Anne: Whatever it is, it won't stop us from winning. Some people might try to trick us but we'll fight back to stay on top!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Evil Ira; Okay, so wants to create the tornado of water?  
Buttercup: Leave that us! Bubbles and I can create a whirlwind in seconds!  
Bubbles: Here we go!

Bubbles and Buttercup began to fly over the water in a circle at incredible speeds and this created a tornado out of water which moved around with elegance.

Evil Ira: Nicely done! Now let's move it into the beakers!  
Sans: Here, guess I should at least get involved somehow.

Evil Ira and Sans used their powers to shift the tornado of water from the pool to the beakers and they filled them up as the tornado died down.

Evil Ira: Done with time to spare! (Looks to Sans and notices that everyone else has disappeared) Hey, where did everyone go?  
Sans: Take a look behind you.

Evil Ira followed Sans' reply and looked behind him and saw that the others were caught up in the tornado and whisked into the beakers and they all had annoyed looks as they glared at Evil Ira.

Evil Ira: Hehe, sorry! Might have overdone the controls to the tornado!

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: Sometimes I don't know my own strength!  
Rolf the Reaper: You do know that Sans helped you right? So technically you only provided half of the power.  
Evil Ira: Don't ruin my moment!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================================]

This left SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Number 1, Number 5, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Mario, Luigi, Dib, Krieger, Penn and Sashi in the third pool. They were moving around the water and they all gathered around a large floating piece of wood that number 1 and Number 5 were using as a desk to plan out a strategy for the challenge.

Number 1: Okay, so we can direct the water from the pool into the beakers via a very complex transportation system. Normally Number 5 and I would build contraptions out of wood and other things but we're tight on supplies in this area so we'll need to use our own bodies and skills to transport the water. Any ideas on how to transport the water folks?  
Mario: I don't know. Usually, getting rid of water based problems would be easy for a plumber but I can't remember the last time I had to get involved with plumbing.  
Buhdeuce: Well while you figure something out, I'm going to drink some water.  
Dib: Wait, from the pool?  
Buhdeuce: (Starts to drink the water) Don't worry, I'm a cartoon duck! It'll be fine!  
SwaySway: Buhdeuce, don't drink too much or you'll…..

POOF!

SwaySway: (Sighs) Blow up like a balloon.

Everyone looked at Buhdeuce who drank too much water and was now puffed up like a balloon.

Sashi: Hey, we now have water safely placed in a storage system. Just get him to spit the water back into the beakers.  
Luigi: That's a good idea! Everyone help lift him up!

Everyone lifted up Buhdeuce and moved him towards the beakers. Buhdeuce began to spit the water back into the beakers yet the water was still as clear as the water in the pool.

[CONFESSIONAL: SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
Buhdeuce: Ugh, I feel like a vacuum that was just used a few seconds ago.  
SwaySway: Maybe you can feel better by drinking some water?  
Buhdeuce: (Glaring at SwaySway) …  
SwaySway: (Chuckling awkwardly) Okay, not the time for jokes.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

All of the teams ran outside of the pool caverns once they filled up their set of beakers and they were now seen running around the mall trying to find the next locations. They could be seen running across the floors of the mall with envelopes in their hands. Over on the eighth floor, there was a room filled with lounge chairs, shelfs filled with various books and novels and a large radio set to play music if anyone wanted to hear music. Waluigi and Rosalina could be seen inside this room and they were relaxing on two golden lounge chairs reading books while smiling at each other.

Waluigi: Ah! This is nice for a change! After two chaotic season finales and a lovely wedding full of fun and chaos, it's nice to have some peace and quiet.  
Rosalina: I agree with that statement. But it's great that we became a married couple.  
Waluigi: I wouldn't have it any other way!  
Evil Ira: A lot of people agree with that statement! Such joyous times we appear in!

Waluigi and Rosalina jumped back a bit as they were surprised to see Evil Ira resting on the lounge chair next to them and Rolf the Reaper was seen nearby but he was focused on a book he obtained from the shelf that he was leaning against.

Waluigi: Dude, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be racing like the other teams are?  
Evil Ira: It'll take them about half an hour before they find the next location!  
Rosalina: You know where the next location is without any sort of hint?  
Evil Ira: Maybe I do or maybe I don't! But that's irrelevant in my perspective! I thought I'd see what this mall has to offer! Rolf the Reaper and I got to sample the styles of massages, stepped into saunas of heaven and participated in at least three yoga classes!  
Waluigi: Okay, so you wanted to check this place out! But you can't just waste your time when you are supposed to be racing!  
Rolf the Reaper: You seriously haven't figured out that Evil Ira does whatever he wants to do.  
Evil Ira: Besides, what's wrong with a little chat now and then?  
Waluigi: We can chat later. You need to go back to the race!  
Evil Ira: Aw, you're a married man yet your attitude still matches your outfit's colour!  
Rosalina: Please refrain from insulting my husband!  
Evil Ira: Okay, I apologise!  
Rosalina: Thank you.  
Evil Ira; But before I go…..may I ask just one simple question to you Waluigi?  
Waluigi: (Sighs) Okay, what do you want to ask?  
Evil Ira: (Smirks) In your opinion, what is harder to manage? A Bridal boutique…or a taco stand?  
Waluigi: (Cracks his knuckles) Get out of here!

[=================]

The other teams managed to find the next Tycho Talk Box with envelopes placed next to two passageways on the tenth floor.

Rick: (Looks around) Yo, has anyone seen the red and blue guy with the grumpy pessimist?  
Morty: Huh?  
Roll: I believe he's referring to Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper?  
Rolf: Perhaps the two crazy characters have not found this place yet?  
Buttercup: (Grabs one of the envelopes) Good for us because we're not in last place then! (Reads the contents of the envelope) Time to go either up or down with this 'Either Or' challenge.  
Bubbles: Ooh, multiple choices!

[CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Don: (Seen walking down one of the passages) Of course there are multiple choices here! But only two I'm afraid! This 'Either Or' challenge is based on either going up or down…not in the sense of going up or down on this show though! Ha! Our teams have a choice of 'Stepping up stones' or 'Smacking down bones!" Behold our demonstrating team performing each challenge!

Darla and Alex were seen at a large mountain of stones leading up to a door. Both of them started to hop across the stones and Alex watched as Darla smiled at him and he blushed slightly. However, this distracted him as he was hit by a discus being thrown at him from the top of stones.

Don: In 'Stepping up stones,' teams have to make their way across a large mountain of stones to reach a door leading out of the passageway.

The cameras shifted to Sam and Max who were in a room filled with mannequins placed onto tables on their non-existent stomachs. They began to use their hands to 'massage' them by hitting them with great power until they broke apart and fell onto the floor. The two freelance police officer high fived each other with smiles on their faces before receiving a key to the set of doors nearby with locks on them.

Don: In 'Smacking down bones,' our teams have to use their hands to 'massage' these mannequins until they break apart. Once they manage to break two mannequins, they will receive a key that will unlock one of the locks on the set of doors. Once the teams have completed either challenge, they can make their way to the exit at the back of the mall where the chill zone is located! Last team to arrive….might be eliminated from the race!

[END OF CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Buttercup: Alright, it's every team for themselves now! Split up and good luck everyone! See you at the chill zone!

Buttercup and Bubbles flew down one of the passageways and the other teams followed their tactics as they split up down the two passageways.

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Buttercup: Oh yeah! Getting the lead feels awesome!  
Bubbles: Don't go overboard or else we might fall back!  
Buttercup: HA! I'd like to see that happen!  
Bubbles: (Sighs) Famous last words.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=============================]

Penn, Sashi, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Number 1, Number 5, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Rayman, Barbara, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Rick and Morty ran down the passageway on the right side of the previous room. They ran into the room filled with tables and mannequins placed in large boxes.

Sashi: Okay, so we're being massage experts now! Fine by me because I love beating things with my bare hands!  
Penn: I think actual massagers are calmer than what you are thinking of right now.  
Sashi: Whatever, let's get cracking and break these mannequins!  
Peen: I have a strange feeling about this.

Penn grabbed a mannequin from one of the nearby boxes and placed it on one of the long massage tables in the room. Sashi cracked her knuckles in preparation for the upcoming challenge.

Sashi: Alright! I'll take care of this first one and you'll do the second one alright?  
Penn: Sure thing, but be careful because you'll never know…..

CRACK! SMASH! CRUNCH!

Sashi interrupted Penn's words as she began her 'massage' on the mannequin. Well, it was more like an assault because she kept hitting the back of the mannequin with great force and multiple punches before sending it to the ground as it snapped in half.

Sashi: Yeah! I love a good workout session! How's that for…..

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!1

Sashi: Bees!? Who hides bees in a mannequin?

Sashi ran away with an angry swarm of bees chasing after her. Penn sighed at this scene and grabbed another mannequin before getting ready to break it into pieces.

Penn: I wish karma wasn't a thing at times.

[CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Sashi: (Manages to not get stung by the bees) They didn't say anything about traps in the mannequins!  
Penn: Well this has taught us that we always need to be alert.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne broke their mannequins but were bombarded with an assault of multi-coloured paint. Captain Syrup and Risky Boots' mannequin fell into pieces and two rabid squirrels popped out of it but one look from the two pirates, who got their swords out, sent the squirrels away. Number 1, Number 5, Mystique Sonia, Mighty, Ray, Rayman, Barbara, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 were seen carrying mannequins past two tables where SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Rick and Morty were seen with their mannequins on the tables.

Rick: Okay Morty! This procedure requires a delicate yet firm strike to the chest in order to break it apart! (Grabs a sledgehammer) I'll deliver the fatal blow!  
Morty: Is this your idea of 'delicate?'  
Rick: (Grins) Yep!  
Buhdeuce: Well I'm in for action!  
SwaySway: Well then punch it Buhdeuce!  
Rick: Let's do it…NOW!

SLAM! PUNCH!

Buhdeuce let out an extendable fist from his belly and Rick swung his sledgehammer as the two destroyed their mannequins.

Rick: YEAH! High five duck creature!  
Buhdeuce: (High fiving Rick) YEAH!  
Morty: (Looks at the mannequins) Uh guys! There's something in there!

The four looked at the mannequins and saw that their chests were broken apart and they revealed flour sacks with explosives on them.

Rick: Flour bombs!  
SwaySway: It's going to explode! Everyone…

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

The flour sacks exploded sending flour everywhere covering the nine teams in the room.

SwaySway: (Coughs) ….run for it.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rick & Morty]  
Rick: Flour. You can't live with it and you can't live without it!  
Morty: That sentence is random and probably doesn't even make sense.  
Rick: Which is why I'M the one who said it!  
Morty: …True.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

Buttercup and Bubbles were staring at the mountain of stones in the other room. The door to the exit was seen at the top of the 'stone mountain' and our green powerpuff girl was eager to reach it.

Buttercup: Alright, this will be easy! We can just fly up there and win this thing!  
Bubbles: We can't. The rules said we had to hop across the stones. If we fly, we'll get a penalty!  
Buttercup: (Sighs) Fine, whatever! We'll still reach the chill zone first!  
Bubbles: (Looks behind) Well we need to move then because the other teams are making their way here!

And with that, Bubbles and Buttercup began to hop up the mountain of stones as they tried to reach the door to the exit. Most of the other teams began to climb up as well but Bubbles and Buttercup were already halfway up there.

Buttercup: Ha! There's nothing that we can't handle!  
?: I wouldn't be saying thing like that. You never know what could happen?

Buttercup turned around to see who said that but was more surprised by the person's actions as it was revealed that Evil Ira jumped up and bounced off of Buttercup's head to gain the lead. Rolf the Reaper was near Bubbles when this was occurring.

Buttercup: What the? You were far behind earlier! How did you catch up so quickly!?  
Evil Ira: Life is full of surprises dear! There's always more to learn in this world!  
Buttercup: Well we don't need a lecture form you so move it or lose it! We've got a race to win!  
Bubbles: Buttercup! Don't be so rude.  
Evil Ira: Listen to your friends because unexpected things will happen!  
Buttercup: Like what? I can fire lasers form my eyes so I can handle anything!  
Evil Ira: Can you handle this?  
Buttercup: Huh? What are you….

SMACK!

Buttercup was interrupted by Evil Ira who dived right into her and the two were sent right down to the bottom of the mountain of stones.

Bubbles: Buttercup!

Bubbles flew down to see if her sister was alright but Rolf the Reaper remained where he was. The other teams caught up to him. They saw what had occurred and were looking at Rolf the Reaper with concerned looks.

Mario: Hey, what's wrong with your teammate?  
Rolf the Reaper: He's being his own person.  
Chloe: I'm afraid I don't follow what you are saying.  
Rolf the Reaper: All will be revealed in due time. Just continue on forward and stay in the race.

The others were confused by Rolf the Reaper's words but decided to carry on as they made their way to the top of the mountain of stones.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dib & Krieger]  
Dib: Now I'm one for the creepy and mysterious personality but Rolf the Reaper combined with Evil Ira makes one insane and contrasting team!  
Krieger: Sometimes it's best to just move on. So let's do that!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

Don was standing at the end of the mall at the chill zone waiting for the teams to arrive. There was a large door followed by a set of smaller doors acting as the only way to get to this room.

Don: So, lots of random stuff has happened! But who will come out on top!

The smaller doors opened up and our teams began to reach their destination. Penn and Sashi appeared first and stepped onto the chill zone.

Don: Penn and Sashi! You're the first to arrive!  
Penn: Sweet!  
Sashi: Success!

More teams began to arrive and Don spoke the rankings of each team.

2nd [Risky Boots & Captain Syrup]  
3rd [Sans & Papyrus]  
4th [Mario & Luigi]  
5th [Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
6th [SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
7th [Rick & Morty]  
8th [Jenny & Roll]  
9th [Number 1 & Number 5]

[================================]

Buttercup groaned as she tried to get up from the floor but Evil Ira was still on top of her blocking her from getting up.

Buttercup: Ugh, get off of me!  
Evil Ira: Okay!

Buttercup was surprised when Evil Ira actually got up allowing her to move again.

Buttercup: Okay, so I don't know your game but I'm going to make sure that you never walk again!  
Bubbles: (Flying down to the two) Buttercup! Stop or else things will get out of hand.  
Buttercup: (Groans) Fine! Ugh, I never get to do any fighting here!  
Evil Ira: Sometimes it's best to have a calm mind! Otherwise you'll fail to notice things that are bad for you!  
Bubbles: What do you mean?  
Evil Ira; Have you not noticed that I am not with my team mate right now?  
Buttercup: Well duh! You dived right into me leaving your 'friend' up on the stones!  
Evil Ira: Oh I'm with him right now! You just don't understand the craziness of this world we are in right now!  
Bubbles: What do you mean?  
Evil Ira: I mean that you have to be careful with who you trust and attack! Because things aren't always what they seem! AND I LIKE MESSING WITH PEOPLE! SO WATCH THIS!

SPLASH!

Bubbles and Buttercup had wide eyes as they saw that Evil Ira transformed into a liquid form before splashing onto the floor and dissolving into nothing.

Buttercup: That was a fake!? THAT PUNK TRICKED US SO WE'D FALL INTO LAST PLACE!  
Bubbles: Okay, now I KNOW we can't trust him! Quick, we need to get to the chill zone before he does!

And with that, the two sisters rushed to get to the chill zone.

[===================]

Don: More teams make their way to safety as they reach the chill zone!

10th [Rayman & Barbara]  
11th [Dib & Krieger]  
12th [Shantae & Bolo]  
13th [Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
14th [Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
15th [Timmy & Chloe]  
16th [Gumball & Darwin]

Rolf the Reaper was seen as he stepped onto the chill zone and Evil Ira was about to step onto the chill zone when a scream surfaced.

Buttercup: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!1

Don, Rolf the Reaper and Evil Ira had wide eyes when they saw Buttercup and Bubbles flying towards the chill zone with great speed. The two sisters had angry looks on their faces before they were seen punching Evil Ira onto the chill zone carpet and the two sisters were floating on the carpet.

Buttercup: Take that you three eyed freak! That's for messing with us earlier!

Everyone else watched the scene unfold and they were starting to see Evil Ira's true colours.

Evil Ira: Hey there's no need for violence! I taught you that you needed to learn to be calmer and it was a fun trick to play! Besides, I'm afraid you are too late! You're the last team to arrive!  
Bubbles: But we all landed on the chill zone at the same time!  
Evil Ira: True, but you are floating in the air so you are not technically 'on' the chill zone!  
Buttercup: But…..  
Don: Well he does have a point! That does make you the last team to arrive.  
Bubbles: (Starts to tear up) But he tricked us! He's a mean, tricky man!  
Don: Which is why you have another chance to beat him!  
Bubbles & Buttercup: HUH!?  
Evil Ira: Pardon?  
Don: This is a non-elimination round so no one is going home!  
Buttercup: YES!  
Bubbles: Yay!  
Evil Ira: it looks like you are safe for another round. I look forward to our future encounters.  
Buttercup: Yeah, well good luck because everyone is looking at you right now.

Evil Ira turned around and saw that the other teams were glaring at him.

Rolf the Reaper: I told you that the truth will soon be revealed.  
Evil Ira: And so it has! But no matter, this is where the REAL GAME begins! I'm looking forward to the next leg! Let's see what they have to offer!  
Don: Well things are really heating up now! Stay tuned to see what happens on the next episode of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===============]

END OF EPISODE


	5. Ep 5: Guess Boo's Salvaging?

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Eighteen teams were thrown into a mall where everything was designed to relax customers….but that's not how we roll on this show! Our teams went through a series of crazy challenges and scenes. Their minds were put to the ultimate test of stress endurance and some even got in touch with old friends. In the end, Evil Ira pushed Buttercup and Bubbles to the back of the pack but luckily for them it was a non-elimination round and now everyone is starting to see Evil Ira's true colours. What insane carnage will occur next? Let's find out as we continue….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

The teams, with the exception of Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper, were relaxing inside the racing hub as they waited for the next leg to begin. Risky Boots was busy polishing one of her swords; Bubbles and Buttercup were whispering to each other about different strategies and Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll were playing card games. Everything was calm but things went silent as our teams saw Rolf the Reaper walk into the racing hub.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jenny & Roll]  
Jenny: Well that's one way to bring the house down. Not literally of course! Now that everyone is starting to doubt Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper might be subject to lots of accusations.  
Roll: Well it's only Evil Ira doing the tricks so maybe we can be easy on Rolf the Reaper.  
Jenny: I hope it goes that way. But I think that the other teams might be harsh on him.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Buttercup: (Punching a picture of Evil Ira on the wall) Ngh! This is…..actually working for once.  
Bubbles: (To the cameras) This is her way of calming down without hurting people. If that actually happened, we'd probably get disqualified.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Sashi: So what kind of things do you think we'll be doing today?  
Penn: Whatever it is, we'll probably end up involved in some sort of big crash or something like that.  
Sashi: Then let's get straight to it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

HONK!

The klaxon had been set off signalling the next leg of the race that was about to begin. Our teams made their way to the centre of the Cartoon Crafts Utopia where Don was seen along with the Mega Tele-Vortex.

Don: How is everyone feeling today?  
Everyone Else: ….  
Don: (Looks around) Okay, things are as tense as the previous seasons. Can't we have a normal season for once?  
Evil Ira: Normal is not a word in the Cartoon Crafts Utopia dictionary!  
Buttercup: Shut up!  
Evil Ira: Okay, apologies for yesterday's events. No need to hold a grudge!  
Bubbles: Buttercup, calm down or else we'll lose again!  
Buttercup: Ugh, fine!  
Don: Okay, moving on now! We're ready to set you off into the next leg so get ready to race into a new world…NOW!

And with that, the teams ran past Don and jumped into the Mega Tele-Vortex.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: And the madness of Evil Ira begins! We're in for a long show!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

VWOOOOSHHHHH!

The teams were sent flying out of a portal and they all landed in either two parts of this new world. There was a sandy beach where half of our competitors landed face first whereas the others landed in a misty sea which was cold but not cold enough to freeze them in blocks of ice.

Mario: (Dusting sand off of his overalls) Ugh, sand is a tricky thing to get rid of! Are we at some kind of beach?  
Luigi: (Looking around) Not exactly. Look over there!

Everyone looked over to where Luigi was pointing at and saw a ginormous shipwreck in between a series of rocks with moss. There appeared to be a broken part at the bottom which was a way to get into the shipwreck but most of the mighty ship remained intact.

Captain Syrup: Sweet! We're going to be shipwreck salvagers!  
Risky Boots: Nothing like a little advantage to spice things up!

[=================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Welcome to what was once the glorious S.S Spiritual Voyager! This ship was once one of only ships able to navigate through misty environments with ease but now it has crashed onto those rocks and has been falling apart. This shipwreck is still full of crazy stuff and our teams will see more of that when they enter the ship but watch out! The ship is said to be haunted by particular ghosts that have made this place their ultimate asylum. Time to dive right into this set of chaos!

[END OF DESCRIPTIPON]

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Captain Syrup: Being captains, we have the skill advantage when it comes to salvaging ships and shipwrecks! This makes us one of the stronger teams of this leg.  
Risky Boots: That plus the fact that everyone else is more focused on hating Evil Ira equals a straight path to first place baby!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

Our teams ran up to the mighty shipwreck and one by one, they entered through the gap at the bottom of the ship. Once inside, they looked around and admired the scenery. They were inside a long hall with lots of doors and there was a large set of doors right at the end of the hall with a picture of an envelope on the doors.

Sashi: Obvious indications point in that large set of doors as our path to the challenge! Onwards to the trails that await us!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Penn]  
Penn: Sometimes I wonder whether this is a race or a theatre play. Some of the words used here make things more confusing than they already are.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

SMACK!

Penn and Sashi lead the way as our teams ran down the hall end entered the next room which was mysterious place indeed. It was a fancy room with elegant furniture, purple walls and many portraits. There was a grand piano located on the left side of the room and on the right side, there was a large circular mirror bolted to the floor and there was a rainbow coloured portal acting as the glass inside the mirror. There was a Tycho Talk Box next to said mirror with envelopes for our teams who grabbed said envelopes.

Dib: (Reading the contents of the envelope) Dive into a new outlook on life with this 'Going Solo' challenge!

[CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Behold today's 'Going Solo' challenge! We call it 'Diamond Dive!' One team member has to dive straight into that mirror which acts as a portal to a realm where anything can happen! Once inside the realm, they need to locate and bring back a sparkling diamond. But they'll have to watch out for our haunted bodyguards in that realm!

[END OF DESCRIPTION]

Evil Ira: Well I'm game! (runs and jumps into the mirror) Onwards to victory!  
Buttercup: Oh no! He's not getting ahead of us! I got this one Bubbles! (Flies into the mirror) YEAH!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sans & Papyrus]  
Papyrus: Ah, the rivalry and fierce determination of a set task! This is just like our past adventures!  
Sans: Only this time, we face a variety of freaks and other loveable characters. It's like a big party!  
Papyrus: And everyone is invited!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[Location: Inside the Mirror Realm]

POOF!

Half of the team members were plunged into the mirror realm and they floated around as they searched for the diamonds. Mario, Chloe and Darwin were looking around a series of rocks for the diamonds.

Mario: Come on diamonds! Come to Mario!  
Chloe: You're calmer than I expected.  
Mario: Mario always tries to keep his cool in any situation!  
Darwin: Hey guys! There are three diamonds over here!

Mario and Chloe floated over to Darwin who was looking at three sparkling diamonds placed between two rocks with moss on them.

Chloe: Nice work Darwin!  
Darwin: Easy pickings for the fish finder! That's me! Now let's…..

Darwin stopped speaking and the three had wide eyes as they witnessed the three diamonds float into the air.

Darwin: Uh, diamonds don't float do they?  
Chloe: No they don't!  
Mario: But anything goes in this race so…

POOF!

The diamonds were obstructed from view as it was revealed that they were inside three Boo ghosts who cackled. Darwin and Chloe backed up to Mario who stood his ground with a determined look on his face.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Luigi: So this shipwreck is haunted by Boos?  
Mario: Yes.  
Luigi: What is it with Boos in this show?  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Let the records state that the author likes Boos a lot.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Mario: Don't worry guys! Boos might be tricky ghosts but they are always weak to light. (Takes out a star) Good thing I always carry around emergency stars!

The Boos backed up a bit with fear as Mario used the power of the stars and gave it to Chloe and Darwin. The three friends glowed with rainbow colours and Chloe and Darwin looked at Mario who gave a smile and the other two figured out the scenario and all three of them grinned as they chased after the three Boo ghosts and eventually claimed the diamonds as their own.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Chloe]  
Chloe: I now know who to call when I need any form of power ups!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[============]

Krieger was seen with a laser gun as he tried blasting one of the Boo ghosts who was following after a group of Boos who held Rolf up in the air making him yell with an annoyed tone. After a few minutes, Rolf was rescued and he managed to rip a diamond from a Boo with his bare hands.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Rolf: Ghosts are freaky creatures! Rolf must become equipped with weapons to defend for future encounters!  
Johnny 2x4: Welcome to the world of craziness. Please feel free to park anywhere in this world.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Shantae, Number 1, Mystique Sonia, Rayman and Ronnie Anne were fighting off a group of Boos so they could claim the diamonds that the Boos were holding inside their ghostly spirits. Shantae used her genie magic; Number 1 used some homemade guns, Rayman and Ronnie Anne were using their bare hands to fight and Mystique Sonia used her tongue to send the Boos flying but they were circling around the gang.

Number 1: This isn't working! We need a new tactic!  
Ronnie Anne: (In an annoyed tone) Thanks for the notification captain obvious!  
Shantae: Now is not the time for arguing! We need to act quickly!  
Mystique Sonia: These creatures are ghosts right? Ghosts come out at night so they're weak to light!  
Rayman: We need some sort of light source now!  
?: Masked Mischief maker to the rescue!

The gang and the Boos looked up and saw Evil Ira who floated over them and he looked like he was swimming through the air.

Evil Ira: Bonjour ladies, gentlemen and Boos! I am here to move things along!  
Ronnie Anne: And what exactly are you going to do? Everyone else here hates you!  
Evil Ira: That may be but I walk down my own path! Now then, let's move things along!

FLASH!

Evil Ira used his third eye to create a beam of light and he got out a small mirror to reflect the light across the realm and this caused the Boos to disappear and drop the diamonds for the gang to retrieve.

Evil Ira: See, nothing bad happened to you! I don't always look and the evils ide of life!  
Mystique Sonia: Well I guess we can let this decision pass by then. Maybe we can even…

RUMBLE!

Rayman: Uh, what's that rumbling sound?  
Evil Ira: I'm not sure. But it doesn't sound good. Maybe we should…..

RIP! PWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!

A rip appeared inside the mirror realm and as it opened up, thousands of Boo ghosts floated through the rip and began to fly towards the gang who had wide eyes.

Number 1: Every action has its consequences!  
Evil Ira: now isn't the time for morals! Grab a diamond and run! It's a massive Boo takeover!

The remaining team members grabbed a diamond and dashed through the exit back into the shipwreck but everyone didn't have time to celebrate as the Boos flew through the exit and soon they were all over the shipwreck with our teams disappearing for safety.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
Mystique Sonia: Now we know that Evil Ira can make one good thing happen followed by another bad thing. This is going to be one long race.  
Mighty Ray: I'm not afraid of ghosts! Let's send them back underground!  
Mystique Sonia: Watch out! They might force feed you bananas!  
Mighty Ray: SHUT UP!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[Location: Shipwreck Storage Room]

The teams were inside a secret storage room hidden inside the shipwreck where they were hiding from the massive Boo army that appeared from the rip in the mirror realm. Everyone was looking at Evil Ira with glares.

Evil Ira: Don't look at me with those cold glares.  
Buttercup: It's your fault that we're being invaded by ghosts!  
Evil Ira: It's not like the world is going to end. We'll get help from Don or someone else eventually.

CLICK!

A TV screen appeared above our teammates with Don's face on it.

Evil Ira: Told you.  
Don: Listen up teams! Due to this Boo invasion, we've had to change plans. You're going straight into an 'All In' challenge!  
Gumball: Shouldn't you get us out of here first?  
Don: That's what the challenge is about! Listen closely! Your challenge is to find the way to set sail out of this place! If you find that way, you'll reach a nearby city where the chill zone is! Last team to that chill zone might get kicked out of the race. Good luck!  
Barbara: Wait! We need to…

PWOOSH!

The TV screen disappeared before Barbara could finish her sentence to Don.

Barbara: (Sighs) Great, now what?  
Evil Ira: It's anyone's game at this point.  
Ronnie Anne: Okay then, see you guys at the chill zone!

And with that, most of the teams went off to try and find the way out of here. Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll were about to head off to go searching for the exit when Evil Ira stopped them.

Evil Ira: Follow me. I know how to get out of here.  
Jenny: Why should we trust you? This is obviously a trap.  
Evil Ira: If I wanted to stop you, I would have shoved you towards a group of Boos now follow me! Quickly!  
Rick: Eh, I'm game! Lead the way!

Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper and Rick headed off leaving the others trying to catch up to them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jenny & Roll]  
Roll: Better be on guard! We don't know what Evil Ira has in store for us!  
Jenny: If he tries any tricks on us, then he'll receive a laser blast to the face!  
Roll: Might…..be going a little too far there.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[Location: Artillery room]

Rayman, Barbara, Mario, Luigi, Shantae, Bolo. Penn and Sashi made their way into a room full of weapons and armour. Cannons were placed near windows ready to fire cannonballs at enemy ships. Suits of armour were positioned against the two sets of doors in this room to give off a sense of power.

Barbara: Nice room! We should take these with us after this leg and use them to decorate my room!  
Rayman: Let's just focus on the race. You can discuss room designs later.  
Mario: We need to find a way to get to the city. (Looks at the cannons) Hmm, maybe we could use the cannons and fire ourselves to the city.  
Luigi: It's crazy….but it's all we got so far.  
Sashi: I'm up for being a human cannonball!  
Bolo: I'll light them up and then we'll….

CRASH!

The four teams looked behind them when they heard the crashing sound and saw a bunch of Boos who somehow managed to push open the doors despite being ghosts.

Luigi: Incoming Boos!  
Mario: We need a plan! We're all out of power stars for this leg!

Penn noticed three Boos charging towards him and he dodge to the left and this caused the Boos to fly into one of the nearby cannons.

Penn: Hey, those Boos fit perfectly into those cannons like cannonballs!  
Sashi: Yeah, (Grabs the cannon with the Boos inside it) Fire them out of this ship!

BOOM!

Sashi activated the cannon and it shot the Boos out and sent them flying out of the shipwreck.

Sashi: Yeah!  
Mario: Great thinking! Everyone get a Boo and use them as cannonballs!

The Boos began to retreat but they were no match for our eight adventures who captured them and fired them out of the shipwreck one by one.

Rayman: That's the last Boo in this area! Now let's use the cannons to escape this ship and…..

BOOM!

The four teams jumped back a bit as they witnessed the cannons explode due to too much use from before and they fell into pieces.

Sashi: Might have overdone the cannons a bit.  
Barbara: Well it looks like we're not going out of the shipwreck via cannons.  
Luigi: Let's keep looking for a way to the city.

[CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Penn: You ever think things are just going to go on and on like we're in an endless loop.  
Sashi: What gave you that idea?  
Penn: It's like I have this feeling that although we're going forward, we're going to be waiting a long time for progress to be made. Ever thought of a scenario like that?  
Sashi: Well…..either a tough challenge…. (Winks towards the cameras) or the gaps between each chapter!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[Location: Fabric room]

Sans, Papyrus, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Dib and Krieger made their way into a room full of patterned blankets and quilts. There were sewing machines placed to create more blankets and quilts along with buckets filled with different coloured wool.

Mystique Sonia: (Admiring the different fancy quilts and blankets) I love this room! I HAVE to bring some of these quilts back to Big Green Base!  
Mighty Ray: (Walks up and touches the quilts) Eek! I wouldn't think about that. (Reveals some sort of slimy substance on the quilts) There's something sticky on all of these quilts!  
Dib: Hmm, let me scan this substance with my portable scanning device!  
Krieger: Wait, since when did you have something like that?  
Dib: Since the start of the race. I go by a don't ask, don't tell basis! (Scans the substance) Hmm…..it appears to be an ectoplasmic phasing substance! It appears that these blankets and quilts act as portals for ghosts to use!  
Papyrus: Is that even possible!  
Sans: Always expect the unexpected in this world Papyrus! Hey, miss!  
Mystique Sonia: It's Mystique Sonia and what do you want?  
Sans: If I recall correctly, you can use your tongue to create wind right?  
Mystique Sonia: Yes.  
Sans: Perfect! That gives me an idea! We'll use these quilts and blankets to create a parachute and we'll connect ourselves to it and use your powers to blow us to the city!  
Dib: That's perfect!  
Krieger: I like it!  
Mystique Sonia: Oh no! I am NOT spinning my tongue near those sheets if they have slimy ghost stuff on it!  
Mighty Ray: (Snickers) What happened to 'I HAVE to bring some of these quilts back to Big Green Base?'  
Mystique Sonia: Can it Mighty Ray!  
Dib: Just go with the plan! It's either that or fall victim to the Boo attack!

CRASH!

Krieger: Speaking of which…..

The three teams turned around and saw a hoard of Boos heading towards them.

Mighty Ray: They're coming for us!  
Dib: Wait! We can fight back! Those quilts….  
Everyone Else: Can act as portals for ghosts! Let's cover these ghosts up and send them packing!

The three teams grabbed a giant quilt and they tied them together to create one giant barrier and a giant portal. The Boos tried to float away but ended up flying into the quilts and they disappeared from the shipwreck to who knows where!

Papyrus: Enemy hoard defeated! Now let's glide to victory with these quilts and…..

PWOOSH!

The three teams watched with shock as they saw the quilts, blankets and wool disappear without any reason.

Mighty Ray: Well, looks like this shipwreck has some magical tricks up its metaphorical sleeve. Looks like we'll need to find another way out.

Mighty Ray walked out of the room with the others following him.

Mystique Sonia: Now that was a shocking development.  
Krieger: You mean the quilts and the other things disappearing?  
Mystique Sonia: No, the fact that Mighty Ray used a word like 'metaphorical' correctly in a sentence!  
Mighty Ray: I HEARD THAT!

[=============================]

[Location: Mirror room]

Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Number 1, Number 5, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked into a room where reflections could be seen from multiple angles. Mirrors were placed everywhere to detect intruders.

Ronnie Anne: Well whoever owned this ship in the past sure liked to see their face.  
Lincoln: I know! Lola and Leni have fewer mirrors combined together when compared to this room.  
Johnny 2x4: Is there any way we can use these mirrors to escape? I don't know a way to escape to the city.  
Rolf: No need to worry Johnny! Rolf knows a good way to reach the city!  
SwaySway: And what way would that be?  
Rolf: Well as an Urban Ranger, I know how to deal with some tough situations! We can use the mirrors as rafts and drift towards the city! All we need is something to steer with.  
Number 1: That's a great idea! I respect your creativity.  
Number 5: Let's grab a large mirror and use them as rafts! We can….

CRASH!

Everyone turned around and they were in fighting stances as they saw Boos fly into the room but they just stared at them while laughing.

Number 5: Uh, why aren't they attacking us?  
Number 1: I don't know how these ghosts act. They might be planning something sneaky.  
Buhdeuce: Hmm….what are they planning? (Turns around and gasps) Hey!

The others turned around and saw what Buhdeuce was gasping at. There were Boos carrying mirrors out of the room. The teams tried to get them back but they were trapped in a circle of Boos that were spinning around like mad.

Number 1: The old barrier tactic! They're blocking us off and taking our only form of transportation over the waters.  
SwaySway: Desperate times call for desperate measures! We'll provide everyone with some ghost fighting technology and then we'll beat them up!  
Lincoln: Uh, how are you going to obtain a bunch of ghost fighting technology?  
SwaySway: Through the power of crazy costume changes! Ready Buhdeuce?  
Buhdeuce: Ready!  
SwaySway & Buhdeuce: L-L-L-L-Lev…..

[DISPLAYING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES DUE TO SAFETY SREASONS]

After that happened, the two ducks transformed into ghost fighting ducks equipped with a bunch of paranormal based equipment for battling ghosts. The other teams were given guns to fight with and they all posed for dramatic effect which made the Boos become frightened.

Number 1: Let's teach these freaks a lesson!  
Ronnie Anne: ATTACK!

The four teams got straight into the action as they blasted lasers around like crazy. Boos were being zapped away from this world and being transported to who knows where! After five minutes, all of the oncoming ghosts were sent away.

Ronnie Anne: Now that was a great thing to be a part of!  
Buhdeuce: Blasting things is always fun!  
Number 5: Don't get too excited because we just destroyed our transportation.

The others looked around and saw what Number 5 was talking about. All of the mirrors in the room had been blasted into pieces which meant they couldn't be used as makeshift rafts.

Lincoln: And of course the karma has to be applied to this situation.  
SwaySway: Let's just find another way out of here before we all fall behind.

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Number 1: Something tells me that you saw that one coming a mile away.  
Number 5: Sometimes when something seems obvious, you shouldn't get involved in it too much. That's why I didn't blast as many ghosts as the other teams did.  
Number 1: (Writing down on a notepad) I have to write that down and remember it for future missions.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[Location: The abandoned captain's quarters]

SMACK!

Rick slammed the door leading into the captain's quarters open and walked in with Evil Ira and the two admired the fancy looking décor. There was a wooden wheel acting as the steering mechanism and there was a bed and several swords for fighting purposes. There was a window with a clear view of the ocean. Morty, Jenny, Roll, Rolf the Reaper, Captain Syrup and Risky Boots walked into the room behind Rick and Evil Ira and were impressed by the sights.

Risky Boots: Not a bad place for a captain to rest in. Whoever owned this ship must have gathered up a fortune.  
Evil Ira: Well admire this place because we're staying here for a few minutes.  
Morty: What are you talking about?  
Evil Ira: Don't worry I have no evil intentions for you! It's all about how Don phrased the challenge. So we're going to get to the city and have fun while we're doing it!  
Rick: Oh, I get it! Don said we need to find the way to set sail to the city!  
Rolf the Reaper: And the only way to truly 'set sail' is to travel by boat.  
Captain Syrup: So we get this ship up and running again and we can make it across the lake, through the sea and straight to the city.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jenny & Roll]  
Jenny: Okay, they might be a bunch of crazy adults, but you have to admit that they know how to create a wacky yet satisfying plan.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Roll: One small question. Since this ship is damaged and is stuck on some rocks, how do you plan to steer this thing into the waters?  
Evil Ira: We're not using the water. We're doing this the Cartoon Crafts way! We're going to fly this thing through the skies! (Walks up to the ship's wheel) Attention teams! This is your captain speaking! Prepare for take-off as we glide across the waters in the air! HUZZAH!

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

Evil Ira activated his magic and the entire shipwreck floated off of the rocks and the water and began to soar across the mighty ocean of water. The sip swayed from left right which made the others below the captain's quarters lose their balance and they were thrown around the place.

Rick: Not a bad way to fly! I prefer spaceships and other futuristic transportations but this will do.  
Risky Boots: Hey, could I steer this ship?  
Evil Ira: We can all have a turn if that pleases everyone…..but you know what would make this trip even better?  
Rolf the Reaper: Actually caring about how you are steering this ship?  
Evil Ira: NO! A good old fashioned sea shanty song! Who's with me?  
Risky Boots: I am!  
Captain Syrup: Same here!  
Rick: Let's get this party started!  
Morty: Guess we have no choice.  
Jenny: Or else we'll never reach the end.  
Jenny: Here we go then.  
Evil Ira: Let's begin the shanty!

[==============]

Evil: Alright everyone! We'll switch the pilot each time one of the major parts of the song has finished, now let's sing!

 **[Cartoon Crafts High Sky Sea Shanty Extravaganza]**

Evil Ira is spinning the wheel while Rick, Captain Syrup and Risky Boots are dancing around. Rolf the Reaper is leaning against the wall reading a book and Morty, Jenny and Roll have that feeling that you are in an awkward position.

 **Evil Ira: Set sail! We're on a mission… to survive in this cray race!  
Risky Boots: Don't fail! Because it'll really stink…..if you fall into last place!  
Captain Syrup: Move up high! Swishing left and right…always in a spin!  
Rick: Do or DIE! Keep on your toes…stay on top to always win!  
Morty: But there's more to this story than insanity!  
Roll: Think of the people down below!  
Jenny: They'll be smashed around! Don't you care for their health?  
Evil Ira: Relax it's all part of the show!  
Rolf the Reaper: It's a sea shanty. Everyone is going bonkers so let's see what's happening down below!  
Evil Ira: For we MUST! CONTINUE THE SHOW!**

 **[=========================]**

Down below, the teams from before were thrown into one big room and they were being thrown around from left to right.

 **Rayman: Woah, it's like we're swept into the sea!  
Mighty Ray: I think I'm going to barf!  
Papyrus: I demand that this stops!  
Sans: Same as always Papyrus, giving us a laugh!  
Dib: Ah, I can see out of the windows! We're flying through the skies!  
Lincoln: Then this must be the work from the guy with three eyes!**

 **[===========================]**

Risky Boots took over the controls and Rick was trying to get Morty, Jenny and Roll to join in with the others.

 **Rick: Swish left! Swish right! We're freaking out the crowd!  
Morty: But what you're doing won't make you feel proud!  
Jenny: No one will trust you if you follow down this path!  
Roll: Can't you see the dangers? No need to do the math!  
Captain Syrup: But don't you see? This is what the show is all about!  
Risky Boots: Crazy scenes to make you scream and shout!  
Rick: The line of safety and danger here doesn't exist!  
Evil Ira: So let's show you the truth hidden in the mist!**

Evil Ira got Jenny, Roll and Morty to hold hands and he used his powers to show them the heart of the Cartoon Crafts worlds.

 **Rolf the Reaper: It's a sea shanty. But don't think we've forgotten about the others on this show.**

 **[==========================]**

Down in another part of the lower deck, the three remaining teams were making their way through the swishing shipwreck. Bubbles and Buttercup were trying to stay in the air while Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin were hanging onto railings attached to the walls.

 **Gumball: Woah! This feels like an earthquake but we're flying!  
Darwin: The world's gone insane! We're sure to end up dying!  
Buttercup: Don't be stupid! It's an Evil Ira crime!  
Timmy: Uh, has anyone noticed that our phrases all rhyme?  
Bubbles: But to fly this ship, you need a wheel to steer.  
Chloe: Then he's in the captain's quarters with no sense of fear!  
Buttercup: Time to kick his butt! Follow me to the fight!  
Timmy: Let's get to the last part which will fill us with delight.**

 **[=====================]**

Evil Ira finished his magical powers as he showed Morty, Jenny and Roll the inner meanings of the Cartoon Crafts universe.

 **Evil Ira: So now you see the truth behind the scenes of Cartoon Crafts!  
Captain Syrup: Time to create our own barrel of laughs!  
Risky Boots: So let's sail and aim to win!  
Risk: Final verdict! So are you guys in?**

Jenny, Roll and Morty looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at the others.

 **Morty: Well if you can't beat them, join them!**

All of the people in the captain's quarters got together at the steering wheel and began to move from left to right as they partied together.

 **Everyone: It's a sea shanty! Let's all get wild now! Let's head towards the city! It's our time to wow! Let's continue the flow of insanity right towards the end….so let's rise to the limits with bonds to break and mend!**

 **[END OF SONG]**

 **[=========================]**

The shipwreck was nearing the city where the chill zone was placed. It was a vast metropolis with shining jewels encrusted into the buildings to give off a sense of money and power.

Evil Ira: Attention passengers, we are nearing our destination. Please hang on until we arrive at the chill zone.  
Risky Boots: I have to say, you're not that bad of a pilot and a captain.  
Evil Ira: Thanks, I can do many things!  
Rick: Yep, it's nothing but smooth sailing all the way to the chill zone!

CRASH!

The four teams turned around and saw the doors being broken apart. Usually this would be the cause of an army of Boos but that wasn't the case this time. It was broken by Bubbles and Buttercup who flew into the room with anger radiating off of them followed by Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin who were supporting Buttercup and Bubbles as they formed one big group ready to face the others.

Evil Ira: Ah, if it isn't the flying fairies! Come to watch the view from the captain's quarters?  
Bubbles: We're not fairies.  
Buttercup: We're here to kick your butts and stop this insane parade of carnage!  
Rick: What carnage? No one is hurt here.  
Jenny: If you take a look at what we saw, you'll understand how we should act in this race.  
Bubbles: Oh no! They've been hypnotised by Evil Ira!  
Chloe: No, we all have to pick one side so it's just a basic argument from here on out.  
Timmy: Is this the part where we fight?  
Buttercup: Oh yes it is! I'm not letting that three eyed creep get away with recklessly flying this thing and making the other teams get thrown around like dolls!  
?: Yeah! Beat him up so I can get my ship back!  
Everyone Else: Who said that?

Everyone stepped back a bit as they saw a Boo appear but this boo was wearing a captain's hat and a beard.

Rolf the Reaper: Ah, the captain's spirit! This must be the ghost of the leader of this ship!  
?: You got that right gloomy guy! The name is Captain Booster! My crew and I used to sail around this ship like proud warriors but now you guys are invading it! I can't believe we were summoned to get rid of you all and you just treat us Boos like insects and send us away!  
Risky Boots: Well the life of a pirate IS filled with those little annoying moments! All you need is…wait, what do you mean by being summoned?  
Captain Booster: Oops! I said too much! (To Buttercup) Hey green girl! Quickly dispose of these meddling scallywags so you can save the race!  
Buttercup: Yeah let's fight!  
Gumball: ONWARDS!  
Evil Ira: We'll deal with the ghost later! Just battle for now!

BAM! PEW! CRACK! BOOM!

A brawl had begun as our crazy group of racers fought one another Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll started firing lasers and energy balls at Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin who flipped a large table over and used that as a large shield to block the attacks while over in the other side of the ship, Evil Ira was firing his hypnotic beams from his third eye at Buttercup and Bubbles who were dodging them while also fighting off against Rolf the Reaper with his scythe and Captain Syrup and Ricky Boots who fought with their cutlasses. Buttercup and Bubbles fired lasers from their eyes at Evil Ira but Captain Syrup and Risky Boots used their cutlasses and reflected the lasers away. Over at the other corner, Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin were discussing their plan of action.

Timmy: So, any plans?  
Chloe: Well (Shows off a pink backpack with light blue hearts on it) take a look at this! I brought this backpack which can give us items to help out in any sort of situation!  
Timmy: Wait, did you get that from….  
Chloe: Nope! Just packed a LOT of stuff for safety reasons!  
Gumball: So, what's in there?  
Chloe: (Rummaging through the backpack) Hmm….got some snacks…some flashlights for dark areas….aha! Cannonballs!  
Darwin: You managed to fit cannonballs into a backpack!?  
Chloe: Yep! I'm full of surprises!  
Darwin: Cool! Here, I'll act as the cannon and you guys aim me!  
Gumball: We got a plan!  
Timmy: To battle!

Timmy and Chloe got lots of cannonballs from Chloe's backpack and fed them to Darwin and Gumball aimed him over the table and the two teams fired cannonballs at Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll and the cannonballs hit them sending them back. But they got back up and dived towards them. They all ended up in fighting and moving towards the others and soon everyone was fighting against each other until…..

Bubbles: WAIT!

Bubbles yelled making everyone stop and look at her.

Bubbles: I just thought of something serious! If we're all fighting each other right now….then who's steering this ship towards the city?

Everyone looked at each other before looking at the steering wheel which was spinning like mad but no one was steering it! They rushed towards the windows and saw that the ship was falling down at a fast speed towards the city.

Everyone: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

As the ship went down, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper grabbed onto Captain Syrup and Risky Boots. Rick and Morty were huddled against Jenny and Roll and Bubbles and Buttercup flew down and held onto Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin as everyone braced for the upcoming impact.

CRASH!

The shipwreck crashed into the city and it broke into many parts as all of the teams were thrown around. Support beams went crashing to the ground and wooden planks were thrown around the scene like they were being pitched like baseballs at a tournament. After the chaos died down, our teams got up and some of them made their way out of the shipwreck and headed into the city to find the chill zone but Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Rick, Morty, Jenny, Roll, Captain, Syrup, Risky Boots, Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy, Chloe, Gumball and Darwin were still inside of whatever was left of the shipwreck as they laid on the floor groaning.

Buttercup: Ugh, I have a big headache right now.  
Gumball: Same here. Why do we always get into these sorts of situations?  
Chloe: it's just how we live our lives. Now let's just get to the chill zone before….

CRASH!

A large support beam was pushed over and it landed on Buttercup, Bubbles, Gumball, Darwin, Timmy and Chloe. This stopped them from getting up and it was revealed that Rick was the one who pushed the support beam over.

Rick: Y-YEAH! Score one for the Rickster with the tricks sir!  
Buttercup: Ugh, you ugly creep! This is your fault Ira!  
Evil Ira: Well I didn't order him or ask him to do that. That's his own recklessness! But now you know how it feels to fight someone without even thinking about it. Actions do have consequences! See you at the chill zone!

And with that, Evil Ira and his newly formed gang left the scene leaving the others trapped under the support beam.

Buttercup: GOD DAMN IT! ARGH!

[===============]

Don was waiting at the chill zone in the middle of this metropolis. The teams could be seen running into the city as they made their way to the chill zone. Mario and Luigi were the first ones on the chill zone.

Don: First place goes to the plumbing brothers!  
Mario & Luigi: (High fiving each other) Alright!

More teams started to reach the chill zone and their places and faces were seen onscreen showing where they came in.

2nd [Shantae & Bolo]  
3rd [Rayman & Barbara]  
4th [Penn & Sashi]  
5th [Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
6th [Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
7th [Number 1 & Number 5]  
8th [SwaySway & Buhdeuce]

[=====================]

Back at the shipwreck site, our three unfortunate teams were still stuck under the support beam.

Buttercup: Ugh, I can't get my hands free to lift this thing off of us!  
Chloe: I can't believe how reckless they acted!  
Timmy: And now we'll all be in last place because of them.  
Gumball: (Sees the others sadness and looks at Darwin who nods at him) Don't lose any sign of hope in this race. We'll get out of here and soon those freaks will get what's coming to them!  
Bubbles: But how do we get this stupid beam off of us!  
Darwin: Well throughout life we've learnt a lot of things…but one thing that those freaks should have known is….  
Gumball & Darwin: NEVER MESS WITH OUR FRIENDS! YEARGH!

Gumball and Darwin had power radiating off of them due to their emotions overloading as they managed to lift the support beam off of themselves and their friends and they threw it away from the scene. The others hugged them and thanked them for their support.

Gumball: We're free but it's still a battle for survival! To the chill zone!  
Everyone: YEAH!

And with that, the group of friends ran to try and reach the chill zone.

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Buttercup: Okay, I'm not going to lie. Those two were pretty cool!  
Bubbles: Yes they were!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

9th [Sans & Papyrus]  
10th[Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]

Don: (Watches as Dib and Krieger reach the chill zone) And you two make it in at eleventh! Seven teams remain but who will stay in this crazy game!

Rick, Morty, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Jenny, Roll, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were running towards the chill zone without a care in the world but were surprised when they saw laser beams being fired at them. They turned around and saw Bubble and Buttercup flying towards them in a chase with Timmy and Chloe on Bubbles' shoulders and Gumball and Darwin on Buttercup's shoulders.

Evil Ira: Ah, the final segment of this leg is always the most thrilling.  
Rick: I'll hold them back!

Rick kept running with the others but got out a laser gun and started firing laser beams towards the other teams in pursuit. They were dodging the lasers but it kept them from going closer towards them.

Buttercup: we can't get close enough without being blasted!  
Rick: (To his friends) Quick! Get to the chill zone while they are staying back!

This situation allowed Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Jenny and Roll to reach the chill zone while Morty, Rolf the Reaper and Evil Ira stayed near Rick.

Chloe: This has to be against the rules somehow Don!  
Don: (Shouting back in an apologetic tone) I'm sorry but according to the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race rules this sort of meddling isn't violating any of the other rules!  
Timmy: Oh come on!  
Buttercup: I hate this! They're going to stay while we all end up in last place!  
Gumball: (Looks at Darwin who nods) Nope, just us two. Best of luck in the race!  
Buttercup: Wait, what are you….

Gumball stopped her question by reaching into Chloe's backpack and taking out some chilli peppers. He gave them to Darwin who ate them and Gumball held onto Darwin who spewed out a fiery blast of energy sending them off of Buttercup. By this time, Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Rick and Morty had already reached the chill zone and the others caught up to them which left Gumball and Darwin in last place as they walked up to the chill zone.

Don: Well that was an unexpected sacrifice but of course that means you two are in last place and I'm sorry but that means you two are out of the race.

Buttercup: Why did you do that!?  
Gumball: Well since you two were carrying us, it would have meant that we would have needed to get off of you when we reached the chill zone leaving you in the air and not ON the chill zone. Besides, we've had enough fun for now and we wanted to leave the demise of those freaks to you.  
Darwin: Good luck with beating them!  
Buttercup: (Nudges Gumball) You two are cool! We'll miss you!  
Bubbles: Group hug!

Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy and Chloe got around Gumball and Darwin and hugged them which they accepted with ease.

Don: (To Gumball and Darwin) So, anything you want to do and say before you go?

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other before nodding and walking up to Evil Ira and Rick.

Gumball: Well, it's been an interesting run.  
Evil Ira: You two are not mad?  
Darwin: Why don't we end things off with style? Come down here.

Evil Ira and Rick bent down to see what the two had in store….

WHACK! BANG!

Gumball and Darwin punched the two men in the face knocking them out. The others clapped at this while laughing as Gumball and Darwin gave them two thumbs up.

[===================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Gumball & Darwin]

Scenes involving Gumball and Darwin rolled by as the two spoke.

Gumball: Well I can safely say that we had a blast!  
Darwin: Once you enter the race, there's no going back until the very end!  
Gumball: We made new friends and got to knock out some nasty foes….LITERALLY!  
Darwin: We couldn't be happier!  
Gumball: And we wish the best of luck to the other teams!  
Both: Except for the ones we fought earlier! HAHAHAHAHA!

The two were seen walking through the parts of the shipwreck.

Gumball: You know, I wonder what happened to that Captain Booster guy.  
Darwin: I think he was a warning for future threat.  
Gumball: Glad we're not there to see that then.

[END OF RECAP]

[====================]

Don: Hmm… a future threat huh? I might need to send some people to look into that. (Notices the cameras are back on him) Oh, we're back! Another team goes but the show still has a ton of tricks and traps in store! Stay tuned for more exciting action on…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=========================]

[END OF EPISODE]


	6. Review Crew I

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Town Hall]  
[Time: Unspecified]

DING!

The sounds of the doors of an elevator roamed through the town hall as Sponge Bob and Squidward were seen stepping out of an elevator into a majestic hall and they were walking down a long hallway with lots of doors on each side. There were portraits of previous events from the last two seasons of the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race and priceless antique vases were on display near tables with fruit baskets on them.

Squidward: Not a bad place! I like the décor!  
Sponge Bob: So what are we here for? I wasn't informed of much other than a request to appear here.  
Squidward: I have no idea why WE'VE been asked to come here. We both got a letter which said and I quote, 'Come to the Cartoon Crafts Utopia's Town Hall and wait for the others to show up. I will see you when you all meet up together. Sincerely, Don.'  
Sponge Bob: Okay, so more people are coming but I don't see anyone around here.

CRASH! PWOOSH!

Sponge Bob and Squidward flinched and stepped back as they saw a grappling hook zoom through a window shattering glass onto the floor as it connected into a wall. After three seconds, the two undersea creatures saw Mabel and Ed enter the room using the grappling hook as a rope slide. Once they were in, Mabel brought the hook back into the gun and placed it into her pocket.

Mabel: Ah, nothing like a fresh grappling hook entrance to get you pumped for an event!  
Squidward: Why didn't you just enter via the elevator?  
Mabel: Two reasons! One, Ed and I were on the roofs so it seemed quicker to use my grappling hook and two, I GOT TO USE THE GRAPPLING HOOK!  
Squidward: (Sighs) I should have known that already.  
Sponge Bob: Any form of chaos is acceptable in this utopia!  
?: So this is where the group is gathering! Finally, we're getting somewhere!

Squidward, Sponge Bob, Mabel and Ed turned around and saw the elevator doors opening as Waluigi, Rosalina, Ashley, Kitty Katswell, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Yumi walked out of the elevator and walked up to the others.

Waluigi: So this makes ten of us.  
Sponge Bob: Do YOU know why Don asked for us to be here?  
Waluigi: Not exactly, but I did hear that he asked for twenty of us to be here!  
Mabel: Twenty? Where did you hear that from?  
Dr Doofenshmirtz: From me!  
Yumi: Wait, how did you get information and we didn't?  
Dr Doofenshmirtz: Well it was kind of accidental. You see it all began yesterday when I was at the market downtown picking up some supplies!

[FLASHBACK]

Doof: (Checking off a list of items that he had in a bag) Okay, I've got the apples, some scented candles, cheese….and fifty six pipes for my next evil scheme! Now I can…..

BOOM!

Dr Doofenshmirtz jumped back when he saw a nearby explosion from an arcade and saw Dexter and Mandark run away from the arcade and Heavy Weapons Guy chasing them with a modified laser gun.

Heavy: I WILL WIN THIS LASER TAG! (Chases after Dexter and Mandark) COME BACK AND FIGHT LIKE MEN!  
Tycho: (Walking out of the hole made by the Heavy) Okay, now we're probably going to get banned from this arcade. (Notices Dr Doofenshmirtz recovering from shock) Oh, hi Dr Doofenshmirtz. Pay no attention to this chaotic event. It' just the Heavy being….well the Heavy! See you around!

Dr Doofenshmirtz watched as Tycho left the scene. He looked into the arcade through the massive hole in the wall and saw Don creating letters and placing them in envelopes.

Don: And that makes twenty! They are ready to be delivered to the ones selected for this behind the scenes investigation.

After that was said, Don left the arcade leaving Dr Doofenshmirtz alone to think about the events that just occurred.

Dr Doofenshmirtz: Hmm…..I wonder what that was about?

ZAP!

Dr Doofenshmirtz's train of thought was cut off by a laser that was fired from Heavy as he kept trying to zap Dexter and Mandark.

Dr Doofenshmirtz: (Groaning) Ow!

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Dr Doofenshmirtz: And that brings up to our current scene.  
Yumi: Wow, I never knew Heavy could use a laser gun like that.  
Ashley: We're getting off topic.  
Kitty Katswell: I agree, we need to find the other ten people invited to whatever we are here for and do…whatever we are need for.  
Yumi: Uh, any idea where any of them could be?

CRASH!

Rosalina: That sounds like a hint.  
Waluigi: Follow the sound of that crash!

The ten friends ran to the source of the loud crash. Just in front of a large set of doors, there was a pile of broken vases and a bowling ball was sent into a wall. It was revealed that the bowling ball was shot out of Star's wand as she and Max were using the vases as bowling pins. Boo, Raimundo, Jack Spicer, Coco, Maurecia, Isabella, Lord Hater and Fawful were also with those two looking at the scene with confused looks.

Jack Spicer: Uh, does anyone know WHY those two decided to play antique vase bowling all of a sudden?  
Fawful: Max said it the way of reducing the stress of annoyance.  
Isabella: I bet they are going to have to pay for those vases.  
Max: Oh lighten up! We'll replace them and everyone wins in the end. (Notices the others) Oh hi guys! Guess this means that everyone is here!  
Maurecia: How can you be so sure?  
Dr Doofenshmirtz: Don't worry! I managed to find out information about this and I can say for certain that there are supposed to be twenty of us here.  
Coco: Really? How did you get that information?  
Dr Doofenshmirtz: I don't want to talk about it again.  
Rosalina: So it appears that Don wants us for some task but where do we find him?

CREAK!

The twenty recruits looked to their right as they saw the giant doors creak open and a light pierced through and when it died down, the gang saw a giant conference room with a circular table that shone in the light. Twenty chairs were placed around the table but there was a gap where one more chair could be placed. Fancy red curtains were all around the room and there were many windows giving great views of the Cartoons Crafts Utopia.

Ashley: Hmm….not a bad place. A bit bright but it's tolerable.  
Rosalina: Looks like a conference room. Are we here to discuss something?  
?: That is correct Rosalina!

The twenty friends looked up to where that voice came from and saw a chair float down from above and land in the gap. It was faced backwards but it turned around to reveal Don sitting there with a smile on his face.

Waluigi: So you show up at last.  
Don: Indeed! I want to thank you for coming here to join a new group.  
Boo: A new group?  
Don: Yes. It appears that we have another problem on our hands and I thought that the best way to deal with this is to investigate behind the scenes. But to do that, I need a team with many different skills and you lot make up a strong army so welcome to…..THE REVIEW CREW!  
Everyone: 'The Review Crew!?'

[=============================]

[REVIEW CREW INTRO]

Don sat in his chair and pressed a button which sounded a set of alarms which connected to the phones of our cartoon cast. Sponge Bob and Yumi were seen shopping downtown when they saw an information update on their phones. They looked at each other and nodded before running towards the town hall. They passed by Waluigi and Rosalina at a café as the two were having a nice cup of tea. Waluigi and Rosalina got the information update on their phones and walked out of the café.

[===]

Raimundo was seen playing a game of basketball with Boo and Maurecia while Jack Spicer and Fawful were observing the game when Isabella came rushing into the court that they were inside. She showed them the information update on her phone and everyone ran out of the court and towards the hall leaving a basketball dribbling onto the floor of the court. The others were shown onscreen in different segments of the picture getting updates on their phones. Mabel used her grappling hook to swing from a segment to the town hall where she assembled with the others and entered the conference room where Down as and everyone sat down in their chairs ready to begin their meeting.

[END OF INTRO]

[============================]

Everyone could now be seen sat in one of the chairs placed at the round table and they all had plaques with their names on it next to them that shone with glittering silver.

Coco: So we're a group of people reviewing stuff?  
Don: Sort of. The main focus of this thing is to try and find out what sort of problem we're dealing with. It could be another attack from the negative Dark Craft or it could be something new. We need to gather the facts, do a little investigating and so forth.  
Squidward: What? We're going to act like detectives?  
Don: Yes! This also acts as an update on the third season! By doing this, we'll kill two birds with one stone.  
Lord Hater: I'm not sure how killing birds will help out our situation.  
Waluigi: (Sighs) It's a figure of speech, genius!  
Don: Good, so our first order of business is to go around the utopia and search for signs of negative influences and power. Once that has been done, we'll come back here and discuss how the season has gone so far.  
Sponge Bob: I'm ready for any requests Don!  
Squidward: Is all of this really necessary? Can't you just hire some special security?  
Don: Doing this enables some extra content and an update on the season. Besides, it was either this or another edition of Cartoon Crafts Elite.  
Squidward: …Detective Squidward .Q. Tentacles it is then!

[====================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, West Side]

Mabel, Ed, Jack Spicer, Kitty Katswell and Fawful were on the west side of the utopia at a street where a bunch of market stalls were set up. Fruit, fish, meat and clothing markets were set up in a straight line on the left and right sides of the street.

Jack Spicer: Uh, why were WE sent to this market? I mean, we're not exactly the biggest food lovers here.  
Ed: I like food from time to time!  
Kitty Katswell: We've got our requests…..and I want to get some fish for dinner later.  
Jack Spicer: (Sighs) of course you do.  
Fawful: (Takes out a detecting device) So we must use the devices of detecting to search out for any signs of danger. Let the detecting begin!  
Kitty Katswell: While you do that, I'm going to get some fish form that market!

Kitty Katswell ran towards the fish stall leaving the others to start detecting. Jack Spicer, Ed and Mabel got out their detecting devices and were ready to begin their investigation. Their detecting devices were a rectangular device with a special type of tracking software installed to detect the negative, unusual disturbances around the utopia.

Jack Spicer: I have to admit that this software is kind of cool. Nothing compared to my robotics skills of course!  
Mabel: Let's just look for stuff.  
Ed: Hmm…..this thing looks confusing. Ed doesn't see anything weird?

RUMBLE!

A strange rumbling sound occurred around the area which caused the devices to beep out of control.

Ed: Mayhem! Mayhem! We're under attack!  
Mabel: What's going on?  
Fawful: The readings of chaos are going to Fawful levels of craziness!  
Jack Spicer: Something is happening! (Looks at his scanner) It says that something big is going to happen to the stalls.

The gang looked at the stalls and focused on the fish stall that Kitty Katswell was at as she spoke to the owner of the stall,

Kitty Katswell: Hello, I'd like three of your biggest fishes please!  
Owner: Okay, let me just…

RUMBLE!

Owner: Uh, is this an earthquake!?  
Kitty Katswell: Oh no! Is this the bad thing?

BOOM!

The fish stall exploded as a geyser of water erupted from the ground sending fish flying into the air. The stall owner ran away and so did the other stall owners as the other stalls exploded with more water geysers bursting out of the ground. Kitty Katswell ran to the others to avoid getting covered in water.

Kitty Katswell: Is this some sort of karma?  
Fawful: There appears to be some sort of negative energy producing device that is causing the rain of chortles.  
Mabel: So we just plug up the geysers and then we'll be able to find the cause of this thing?  
Jack Spicer: Hopefully, now what can we use to plug up the geysers?  
Ed: Leave this problem to me!

Ed ran up to the geysers and brought out his supply of specially designed sponges. He the sponges into the geysers and they soaked up the water which caused them to enlarge and plug up the holes in the ground.

Jack Spicer: Not bad Ed! Now there won't be any more water bursting out of the ground.  
Kitty Katswell: (Holding an umbrella) Great! I didn't want to get covered in water. Now what's causing this problem?  
Fawful: (Scanning the area but trips over something in the bushes) Ow, Fawful thinks that the object that caused the tripping is to be blamed.  
Jack Spicer: (Running up and picks up a small amplifying device with a dark purple crystal in it) Hmm….some sort of amplifying device. Perhaps there are more of these devices. Let's go back to the conference room and see if anyone else has found anything.

And with that, the five members walked out of the destroyed market.

[============]

[Location: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, East Side]

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Dr Doofenshmirtz: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN ON THE TENNIS BALL LAUNCHERS!?  
Max: STAR AND I JUST WANTED TO PLAY SOME TENNIS! DON'T BLAME IT ON US!  
Star: IT'S THAT TECHNO THING NEAR THE LAUNCHERS! WE NEED TO STOP THAT TO STOP THOSE LAUNCHERS!

Dr Doofenshmirtz, Max and Star were running away from a set of tennis ball launchers in a large tennis court. They ran over to a nearby wall where Sponge Bob and Yumi were hiding for safety. The five members were now behind that wall and were trying to come up with a plan.

Dr Doofenshmirtz: We need ideas and fast people!  
Yumi: You're a scientist! You should be able to come up with a plan quicker than we can.  
Star: We just need something to block those tennis balls then we can use it as a barrier and we can walk up to that device.  
Sponge Bob: Then I guess it's time to relive the past!  
Yumi: What do you mean by….oh! I think I know where this is going! Max, come and help me stretch Sponge Bob out!  
Max: Stretching is one of my top twenty things to do!

Yumi and Max grabbed Sponge Bob and pulled him which extended his body to form a makeshift barrier. Dr Doofenshmirtz and Star nodded at their idea and got behind the Sponge Bob barrier and they all waked up towards the device and Sponge Bob blocked off all of the fast launching tennis balls. Star got up to the device and blasted it into pieces with her wand. The tennis ball launchers were switched off when this action occurred.

Star: Mission accomplished!  
Dr Doofenshmirtz: Not exactly. Our mission was to find any source of negative influences in the utopia area. We found one…..and you destroyed it like destroying decisive evidence.  
Star: (Sweats slightly) Uh…..sorry!  
Yumi: It's okay. We were thinking too fast.  
Sponge Bob: (Back into his original shape) Let's head back and see if anyone else has found something.

[========================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, North Side]

Waluigi, Rosalina, Boo, Isabella and Raimundo were inside a museum filled with artefacts from history and worlds from previous seasons. They were trying to find any signs of chaotic events with negative influences. Waluigi, Rosalina, Boo and Isabella were currently seen inside an exhibit filled with statues sculpted out of clay and they resembled characters from different seasons.

Rosalina: Do you think this museum will be a hit for future customers?  
Waluigi: I don't know. I don't get involved with things like museums but if you want to visit this place when we're not working then I'll come and check this place out in more detail.  
Rosalina: That's sweet of you.  
Boo: Sorry to interrupt the moment but are we going to search for any negative vibes from this place?  
Isabella: Nothing appears to be out of order. This place is so quiet! It's like a ghost town in here.  
Raimundo: (Running into the room where the others are) Hey guys! I think I found something!

Raimundo took out the same device from the previous events which he found in the security office of the museum which was unlocked for reasons unknown.

Raimundo: It has some sort of crystal in it and it gives off a dark aura.  
Waluigi: This has got be some sort of set up for some evil force ready to attack. Let's get this back to Don and…..

PWOOSH!

The device sent off a radiating signal around the room and the sculptures in the room, which resembled Heavy Weapons Guy, Johnny Bravo and Schnitzel. The sculptures came to life with glowing purple eyes and they began to march towards the gang with intent to harm.

Waluigi: Okay, that device is bad!  
Isabella: Quick Raimundo! Destroy it!

Raimundo was about to destroy it when the Johnny Bravo sculpture stole it from him and stepped back while the Heavy Weapons Guy and Schnitzel sculpture prepared to punch the gang.

Boo: Don't worry, I got this!  
Rosalina: Go for them Boo! I will help to protect the others!

Rosalina created a light blue force field which encased herself, Isabella and Waluigi from harm. Raimundo stepped out and stood next to Boo.

Raimundo: I don't like backing out of fights. Let's take them down together!  
Boo: (Cracking her knuckles) Sounds good to me!

BAM! POW! CRUNCH! SLAM! BAM! POW! CRUNCH! SLAM!

Boo and Raimundo got into a fighting frenzy as they fought the possessed sculptures. After a whirlwind of punches and kicks, Boo broke the Schnitzel sculpture into pieces Raimundo sent the Heavy Weapons Guy sculpture flying into a wall with his wind powers and the two of them knocked out the Johnny Bravo sculpture and destroyed the device which stopped the chaos and Rosalina let herself and the others out of the force field.

Waluigi: Great fighting! We may have had to break that device which could have been decisive evidence but at least we are all safe now.  
Raimundo: You've gained a large sense of respect and loyalty over the years. That's cool!  
Isabella: Let's head back quickly!

And with that, the five members ran back to the town hall to group up with the others.

[==================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Town Hall, Conference Room]

Most of the members were back in the conference room at their chairs with Don. Only Squidward, Ashley, Coco, Maurecia and Lord Hater were not there yet.

Don: Okay, so you managed to find devices emitting dark energies but had to destroy them?  
Raimundo: It was causing havoc and threats that could have killed all of us!  
Don: Okay, I see your point. Bu it's a shame that evidence was lost.  
Kitty Katswell: Well actually….

SLAM!

The doors slammed open causing the gang to look around and they saw Squidward and Lord Hater covered in water as they walked alongside a smiling Ashley who had a bucket full of items for spells and Maurecia had a facial expression that showed that she was laughing earlier. Coco just shrugged to the others in the chairs.

Don: Uh, what….  
Squidward: Don't even ask about it!  
Lord Hater: let's just conclude today's meeting.  
Don: Okay. You were saying something earlier Kitty?  
Kitty Katswell: I was going to say that (Takes out the evil device and places it on the table) we managed to keep one of the devices intact.  
Don: Great! I'll have some specialists analyse this machine and see if can get us any further into this mystery of who's threatening us!  
Lord Hater: Something tells me it's that Dark Craft thing from the last season.  
Don: It's a possibility but we'll need further investigation to confirm that. You see, this season has a guy who likes to cause trouble so he's a suspect too!  
Mabel: You mean that Evil Ira guy?  
Don: Yes! Now to find out more about this dilemma, I have made up a plan for our next meeting. If Evil Ira manages to survive the next few legs, I want us to do a little spying on him and see if he holds any answers. Any objections?  
Everyone Else: No!  
Don: Good, now we will sign out with an update! The Review Crew is suspended…until next time! See you later!

[============================]

[CARTOON CRAFTS RIDONCULOUS RACE SEASON 3 EPISODE UPDATE]

[Episode 6: One T.U.F.F Leg]

The teams make their way through Petropolis and complete a series of action packed challenges! But villains from this world are up to something! Is it connected to the mystery threat? A special behind the scenes crew will look into that while the racers compete!

[=============================]

Kitty Katswell: Ooh! Racing through my home world! Do Dudley and I get a cameo?  
Don: We'll have to wait and see! (Winks) Just kidding, of course you do!  
Kitty Katswell: YES!

[============================]

[Episode 7: Rock through Rainbow Road]

Rainbow Road! A place where you either love it or hate it! Will or teams love this world or will they want to get through it as quickly as they can? Find out when they tackle a dazzling set of challenges bursting with variety!

[============================]

Waluigi: Rainbow Road? Didn't expect that one!  
Rosalina: This series is always full of surprises.  
Don: You either love them or hate them!

[===========================]

[Episode 8: A New Age of Crystal]

Déjà vu? Our teams return to an old location now reassembled into a mighty citadel where a special cameo now resides! What is in store for this section of the race?

[=========================]

Coco: Why does it always has to be about crystals? Not that I'm complaining about crystals of course!  
Ashley: Crystals have many uses. It's just how you personally view them.  
Don: Something tells me we should move on quickly.

[========================]

[Episode 9: Blowback Attack]

Just go with the flow could be applied to our teams when they enter a place where the wind can sweep you from one place to another. There are special treasures in this place so what will happen when a special thieving team enters this world while the others are racing?

[========================]

Raimundo: Now that sounds like my kind of place!  
Jack Spicer: Only because it fits your elements.  
Raimundo: Shut up!  
Don: And now for the last update!

[=======================]

[Episode 10: The Forgotten Realms]

Mysterious scenes will occur when our teams enter a world where no one has ever set foot in before! Will they make it out alive?

[=======================]

Ed: That place sounds spooky…yet cool at the same time!  
Squidward: Why must the word 'normal' rarely be applied to this series?  
Don: Because that's how we like it here! Stay tuned for more chaos! Goodbye!

[======================]

END OF EPISODE


	7. Ep 6: One TUFF Leg

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams got into a frenzy of spooky shenanigans as they entered a shipwreck and got ambushed by Boos. After all of this chaos, Gumball and Darwin ended up sacrificing their place in the race for their friends. But that was only a small segment of insanity. Stay tuned to this series as we enter the next arc of chaos in this third season. Two different sides will go back and forth across the worlds that we travel to so let's dive right into this episode. Let's start the next arc of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==========================]

[Location: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

The remaining teams were resting up in the racing hub after their adventures at that shipwreck. Most of them were relaxing and were at ease but Buttercup, Bubbles, Timmy and Chloe were ready for anything as they were talking at a table away from the others.

Buttercup: Okay, se we NEED to get rid of that group of monsters that we faced off against last time but how do we do it?  
Chloe: Well we're only two teams together in an alliance whereas those brutes are four teams. We need two teams to join our alliance and then we'll have an even match!  
Timmy: But who can we get to join our team? Most of the people here want to go solo.  
Ronnie Anne: (Popping up next to the others with Lincoln in a headlock) Hi! We heard that you need two teams to join your war against Evil Ira! Count us in!  
Buttercup: SWEET!  
Timmy: Wait, why exactly do you want to help us?  
Ronnie Anne: Just because I like messing with people with pranks so this is like the big prank to end it all!  
Lincoln: That and also because of what happened this morning.  
Ronnie Anne: Don't remind me of it.  
Lincoln: Sorry, too late! Cue the flashback!

[FLASHBACK: 4 hours ago at a cafe]

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were seen sitting outside a café at a table next to the windows of the café. They were enjoying some chocolate cake together with two glasses of soda.

Ronnie Anne: For once, it's nice to be together without getting involved in chaotic situations! (Takes a bite out of the chocolate cake slice on her plater) This food is to die for as well!  
Lincoln: Well this is a mighty utopia after all! There's always something to enjoy here!

SPLASH!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were bombarded by a large amount of water from a bridge high above the café. It was revealed that Evil Ira was up there with Rolf the Reaper and two Shy Guy workers who were carrying a large barrel filled with water but the Shy Guy workers accidently tripped over spilling the water from the barrel.

Evil Ira: Careful there! That water could land on anyone! (Looks down and cringes a little) Looks like it already did. SORRY DOWN THERE! (To the Shy Guys) We'll need to get another supply of water. Let's head back there.

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

Lincoln: And that's what happened.  
Buttercup: That was cold.  
Chloe: Seems like it was just an accident.  
Timmy: True, but Evil Ira does need to be taken down.  
Ronnie Anne: Agreed! But you said two needed two teams. Who else can we get to join our group?  
Timmy: They need to be full of energy.  
Lincoln: They need to be able to handle any situation.  
Ronnie Anne: And they need to be easy to convince.

CRASH!

The gang jumped back as they saw SwaySway and Buhdeuce crash onto the floor from the ceiling and breaking the nearby table in half.

SwaySway: (Groaning) See, this is why wall climbing without ropes is painful!  
Buhdeuce: But it was fun!  
SwaySway: True! It WAS an awesome experience!  
Timmy: Looks like we found our answers to our prayers! Hey SwaySway and Buhdeuce! Do you want to join our alliance?  
SwaySway: ….Sure!

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles& Buttercup]  
Buttercup: This is GREAT! Now we have an even team to fight against Evil Ira and his minions!  
Bubbles: Look out chaos, here we come.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: SwaySway & Buhdeuce]  
SwaySway: We know what you are probably thinking! Why would we of all people join their alliance? It's always nice to try new things out so let's give this a shot!  
Buhdeuce: Watch out bad guys! The Breadwinners are coming after you!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

HONK! HONK! HONK!

The klaxon was sounded signalling that the next leg of the race was about to begin. Our teams made their way to the centre of the town where they expected to see Don standing at the Mega Tele-Vortex but instead they saw that a platform was hovering over the Mega Tele-Vortex and Don was standing next to that.

Rick: Yo Don! What's with the teleporter? Not that I have anything against teleporters in this world!  
Don: It's alright to feel uncertain about these types of things! We're just doing a safety check for this leg since we're having problems with a mystery spy.  
Chloe: A secret spy in this race?  
Don: Oh no, it's just someone spying from behind the scenes! Don't worry though! While you lot are racing, I've sent a team to investigate the worlds we race through to search for any leads. This huge teleporter will be the safest way to transport you to the next world. Now are you ready to begin?  
Rolf: Let us venture on forward to the next world!  
Don: Always nice to see someone acting optimistic for this race! (Activates the teleporter) Okay, just run into this thing and you'll be safely transported to the next world. GO!

And with that signal from Don said and out of the way, our teams rushed into the teleporter and were transported out of the utopia.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: This leg is going to be chaotic! While our teams are racing, our other friends are going on an adventure of their own. Keep an eye out for them!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[====================]

POOF!

Our teams were transported into the new world but found that they were suspended in the sky for a couple of seconds before they fell and landed on the floor and groaned due to the pain from the fall. They all looked around and saw that they were inside an office that was equipped with jail cells and lots of gadgets to use in dangerous situations. Evil Ira walked up to a large set of windows and saw a vast and grand metropolis but the inhabitants were different kinds of animals.

Evil Ira: What a strange metropolis we appear to have arrived at.

[================]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: That's 'Petropolis' Evil Ira! The metropolis of animals and creatures galore! Lots of crazy shenanigans occur in this city so it's the perfect place for one the legs of this race! Let's see what's in store for these people!

[END PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Barbara: (Scans around the place) Uh, does anyone know where we are supposed to go?

DING! PWOOSH!

Everyone turned around as they heard the sounds of the elevator doors opening and they saw some familiar faces along with some new ones to this season. Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy were in the building along with their chief called Herbert Dumbrowski but everyone just calls him 'The Chief.' There was also a smart looking creature that can be classified as indescribable from first glance and his name was Keswick.

Evil Ira: Ah, the secret agent animals from before! So this is YOUR home world?  
Kitty Katswell: You'd be correct on that assumption. Welcome to T.U.F.F headquarters!  
Number 1: Headquarters? So you run a powerful organization to fight against enemies like we do?  
Dudley: Yeah! We have lots of cool weapons to use against the bad guys who want to commit acts of pure evil!  
Kitty Katswell: He might be exaggerating a little but we do our job to protect and serve justice. But that's not the main focus right now.  
The Chief: That's right! Your challenges today will be based around this building and another part of Petropolis but you'll have to remain strong and focused to survive this leg! I am the Chief and Keswick and I will supply the technical additions to the challenges! Now, ready to set off on your race?  
Number 5: Yes. Do we have to listen to any orders from a little flea?  
The Chief: CALL ME LITTLE AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET SENT OUT OF THIS RACE AND BACK HOME BATTERED AND BRUISED!  
Number 5: (Holding her hands out in defence) Okay! Sorry to target a pushy subject.  
Keswick: I will now send you to your f-f-f-f-f-first challenge! (Grabs a nearby lever) Hold onto your sanities!

CLICK! BAM!

Keswick pulled the lever on the wall and this activated a trap door that was underneath all of the teams. All of the competitors fell through the trap door and screams were heard as they fell down from the office.

Buttercup: NOT COOL DUDE!  
Keswick: S-S-S-Sorry! Just f-f-following my orders!

And with that, our teams were sent to their first challenge. Keswick closed up the trap doors and the Chief turned to Kitty and Dudley.

The Chief: Now while that's going on, you two are going on a mission with some other allies.  
Dudley: Yes! It's been ages since our last mission!  
Kitty Katswell: Stay calm Dudley. What do you need us to do Chief?  
The Chief: Well there have been reports of things going missing all over Petropolis.  
Dudley: So basic theft then?  
Keswick: Not quite agent P-P-Puppy. The things that have gone missing are just ordinary objects. But they're not just going away. They're disappearing in a flash! Watch this screen and see for yourselves!

Keswick activated a video on a screen and the T.U.F.F agents watched the presentation. Several scenes went by where things like lamp posts, doors and mailboxes were disappearing from sight by a beam of light that engulfed the objects and sent them out of sight.

Dudley: Ooh! That's freaky!  
Kitty Katswell: And suspicious with a dash of déjà vu. I swear something like this has happened before somewhere.  
The Chief: Well we need to get to the bottom of this! This could lead to even bigger problems! But this might be related with a problem on the race so to help you on this mission! They should've been here by now. What's taking them so…

CRASH!

The T.U.F.F members jumped back as the DeSoto crashed into T.U.F.F Headquarters. Sam, Max, Darla and Alex (The robot from a previous episode) stepped out of the DeSoto with Sam and max enjoying the event that had transpired while Darla and Alex just sighed.

Sam: We're ready to report for duty Commissioner Sir!  
The Chief: Uh, it's 'The Chief.'  
Kitty: Let's just head out and find whatever is causing this problem. We'll take our car while you use your DeSoto.  
Sam: Sounds like a plan!  
Dudley: I wonder how the others are doing right now while we're going off on our mission.

[======================]

[LOCATION: Underground Basement]

CRASH!

The teams groaned as they got up and recovered from their fall. They looked around and saw that they were in a basement filled with storage boxes locked up. There was a nearby room and a podium was placed next to the entrance to said room and lots of envelopes were on the podium. Our teams ran up to the podium and opened up the envelopes to find messages on paper and they read the messages out loud.

Lincoln: It's a 'Going Solo' challenge. 'The key to laser tag.'  
Jenny: Beyond this room lies a long hallway leading to a set of keys but there are lasers all over the hallway in different angles.  
Bolo: One member of a team has to run down the hallway….  
Rolf the Reaper: Dodge the lasers….  
Dib: Grab a key…  
Timmy: And run back to here to complete the challenge.  
Mighty Ray: The keys will unlock a door at the end of this basement passage to allow you to get out to the next challenge area.

[================================]

[CONFESSIONAL: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
Mystique Sonia: I've been itching for a challenge lately. I'll take this one on!  
Mighty Ray: Eh, lasers are lasers. I'll let her take this one on.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rick & Morty]  
Rick: Ah lasers. One of the many aspects of the dangerous lives we live.  
Morty: So many dangerous aspects, so little time.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

Jenny, Rick, Barbara, Buhdeuce, Penn, Mario, Dib, Lincoln, Timmy, Shantae, Rolf the Reaper, Papyrus, Mystique Sonia, Captain Syrup, Rolf, Buttercup and Number 1 were looking at the hallway where lasers were seen from different angles and a bunch of keys were suspended by ropes as they hanged and shone like precious jewels.

Number 1: So it's a simple dodge and collect mission. Piece of cake! See you at the other side competitors!

The others saw Number 1 flip and manoeuvre around the lasers with ease as he made his way towards the key.

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Number 1: What? We deal with intense fights against adults, teenagers and other creatures so we HAVE to go under intense training.  
Number 5: That's why this race will be a walk in the park for us!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Jenny: Quickly! We have to follow him! I'll reflect the lasers and clear us a path Rick.  
Rick: (Takes out a soda can due to alcohol not being allowed on this show) Sure, whatever. Let's me rest up for a bit.

Jenny got to work as she moved each of the lasers she ran up to which allowed Rick to walk by slowly as he drank his soda.

Mario: Looks like its jumping time!  
Penn: Want to race to see who will get there first?  
Mario: Sure thing! Let's race!

Mario and Penn got to racing and dodging the lasers while Barbara flipped over her incoming lasers. Most of the others went for the keys too which left Buttercup, Buhdeuce, Timmy and Lincoln left with Rolf the Reaper who looked at them with a raised eyebrow which couldn't be seen because of the mask that he was wearing.

Rolf the Reaper: (Notices the glares from the others) I assume that you are mad with me.  
Buttercup: Just don't try any funny business with us. We'll know if you are going to try and stop us with some sort of trick.  
Rolf the Reaper: Ah, the tension between the racers is crystal clear. It's amazing. But do not fret young ones! I will not interfere with your racing in a negative way.  
Lincoln: How do we know you are not lying?  
Rolf the Reaper: If I wanted to stop you, I'd have down it by now. Evil Ira likes chaos and betrayal whereas as I like quiet atmospheres and reading. But if you want proof I shall help you with this challenge.  
Buhdeuce: Uh, how can you do that?  
Rolf the Reaper: (Takes out his scythe) Follow my path and stay low.

Rolf the Reaper walked through the hallway and used his scythe to move the lasers around which allowed the others to move along with ease. They all managed to get a key with ease and Rolf the Reaper even let them return to their teammates before he returned to Evil Ira.

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Buttercup: Okay, now I need to be extra careful! With Evil Ira being….well evil and Rolf the Reaper acting nice, I can't tell what they are up to!  
Bubbles: I'm worried about what is going to happen next?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==============================]

[LOCATION: Petropolis Streets]

While the racers were completing that challenge, the T.U.F.F agents and the other friends were on the streets looking for clues.

Max: Not a b ad set of streets. Wish there was crime to bust though. I need some action NOW!  
Sam: Calm down little buddy.  
Kitty Katswell: Criminals do appear in this world too but things seem quiet…..too quiet.  
Alex: (Notices a camera being held by some unknown person's hands from a wall) Look out!

FLASH!

Alex made the others duck to avoid a flash of light. They all looked up and saw Larry, a familiar henchman from this world, look to see if he got any of them and screamed as he was seen and then ran away.

Dudley: That was Larry! I bet Snaptrap is behind this!  
Kitty Katswell: But look! (She points to behind their position and saw that a mail box had disappeared) That technology is too advanced for Snaptrap. I swear I've heard of an event where this strange set of events was used before.  
Darla: Let's just follow that freak!

The gang chased after Larry who ran towards a big concert stadium. Larry ran towards a nearby manhole and opened it up and jumped into the sewer systems. The gang followed after him and entered the sewer systems.

[CONFESSIONAL: Darla & Alex]  
Darla: So our first mission as a group involves trekking through sewer systems.(In a mocking tone) Jeez, I can't even describe how excited I am right now.  
Alex: Just keep calm. You can't let a pretty face like that get stressed out.  
Darla: (Blushing and speaking quietly) P-Pretty?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[Location: The concert stadium that was just mentioned]

CRASH!

A group of doors on the floor were busted open as our teams made their way out of the basement and found out that they were inside the concert stadium. Some members like Rick, Evil Ira and Krieger were grinning as they got out.

Morty: You know, you didn't have to destroy the doors. We had the keys to unlock them.  
Rick: Yeah, but it's more fun this way! So, it looks like we're backstage at some stadium. See any envelopes or signs for our challenge Morty?  
Morty: Uh, nothing yet!  
Roll: (Shouting from the other side of the backstage area) Here it is!

The teams ran up to Roll who read out the contents of her envelope.

Roll: It's an All In challenge! 'Chime With Me!' It says that we need to go out and work together manning a set of bells and follow a song to entertain the crowd. Looks like we're going out there and making music with some bells.  
Sashi: Let's do this!

[MEANWHILE ON THE UPPER STAGE BALCONIES]

Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco and Bird Brain were on the upper stage balconies with the specially made cameras in their hands. They appeared to be getting ready for an attack.

Snaptrap: Alright, you remember the plan from those guys right?  
Bird Brain: Of course we do! These chumps play the song which they'll learn from the maestro down there. But they don't know that the maestro down there is the Chameleon in disguise! So when their song ends, we'll blast them with the lights from these cameras and send them away from existence.  
Ollie: And Larry is keeping an eye out for anyone after us!  
Snaptrap: Good! We complete this and we'll get loads of money from those two guys!  
Francesco: Shh! Boss, stay quiet. They can't know that we're up here.  
Snaptrap: Sorry.

[BACK DOWN ONSTAGE]

Our teams were in their positions to play a song with lots of bells. They were placed on several tables and each team stood at a table ready to go. The maestro stood on a podium a couple of feet away from the stage and was ready to show them the routine. The maestro looked like a dog with white hair that was a bit fuzzy and he wore a fancy suit and held a baton. No one onstage knew the maestro's true identity.

Chameleon/Maestro: Okay teams! Just follow the moves I make! If I swing to the left, the team member on the left side of the table has to ring the bell. If I swing to the right, then the same action has to be performed by the person on the right side of the table. Are you ready to follow me?  
All Teams: YES!  
Chameleon/Maestro: Good, then here we go!

The teams followed the Chameleon's moves and played bells at different pitches. Snaptrap and the other villains were about to blast them with their cameras as they were nearing the end of their performance when….

CRASH!

Snaptrap and the others turned around and saw Larry flying through a set of doors, over the balcony and crashing into the maestro and this caused the disguise that the Chameleon was wearing to fade away and the Chameleon transformed back into his original form.

Shantae: What the?  
Evil Ira; Looks to me like this is some sort of set up.

The teams looked up and saw Snaptrap and the others getting into a battle with Kitty Katswell, Dudley, Sam, Max and Alex. Darla ran up to the balcony edge and gave them instructions.

Darla: Listen guys! There has been a slight change in plans! Someone ordered these villains to attack you so we're going to try and place them in jail! You guy need to run back to T.U.F.F headquarters and reach the rooftops! That is where the chill zone is! Now go!

And with that, the teams ran out of the building and Darla aimed a paralysing laser gun at Larry and the Chameleon and stunned them into unconsciousness.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Darla]  
Darla: What? The others can't have all the fun you know.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[============================]

The teams were now seen running through the streets of Petropolis towards the outside of T.U.F.F headquarters. They reached the front doors but found that they were locked up.

Dib: Hey! What gives?  
Chloe: (Notices a note on the door and reads it) The doors have been closed up to prevent any attacks or escapes due to our agents bringing in a bunch of bad guys from another passage.  
Johnny 2x4: Well that doesn't help us in this situation.  
Number 5: Looks like we're climbing up the outer walls.

The teams started climbing up the outer part of the T.U.F.F headquarters. Bubbles, Buttercup, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Timmy and Chloe were close to each other due to their alliance when Buttercup spoke to them.

Buttercup: Hey guys! Got any plans to get rid of Evil Ira? We're nearing the end of this leg.  
SwaySway: We're climbing up a building. We should throw stuff down at them!  
Timmy: I like that! We're ahead of them so we can throw stuff down at them.  
Buhdeuce: Let's get them!

Evil Ira was climbing up the building with Rolf the Reaper while being near his alliance but they all saw a bunch of barrels, bricks and other objects being thrown down towards them. His alliance moved around trying to dodge the objects.

Captain Syrup: Hey! Those brats up there are throwing stuff at us!  
Evil Ira: Looks like it's time for another confrontation!  
Rick: Ooh! What do you have in store for them this time?  
Evil Ira: I have an idea but Rolf the Reaper and I need to be alone with them for this one to work.  
Risky Boots: You don't need our help at all?  
Evil Ira: Well….you and Captain Syrup can join us but the others need to go up to the chill zone. It will make sense later. Now you guys climb up!

Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll were hesitant on Evil Ira's plans but nodded and climbed away from the falling objects and the others. Captain Syrup and Risky Boots looked at Evil Ira.

Risky Boots: So what's your plan?  
Evil Ira: We confront them on the inside of the building. Now hold on tight as I work my magic!

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

Captain Syrup and Risky Boots held onto the outer walls of the building with a tight grip as Evil Ira used his magical powers which moved a long part of the building and flipped it around which caused Bubbles, Buttercup, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Timmy, Chloe, SwaySway and Buhdeuce to get thrown into the building along with the two captain girls, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper. The others looked at the scene with confusion.

Mystique Sonia: Well it looks like they've got some scores to settle. Man this show can be tough at times.  
Sans: Reminds me of all the fights I've seen. It's funny and interesting to watch how people progress through the world.  
Mystique Sonia: Stress isn't funny so don't act all laid back and lazy when these things happen.  
Sans: I tend to stay away from most things because It's how I roll but if you want to try and challenge me then prepare for a whirlwind of mayhem.  
Mystique Sonia: You are a skeleton. What are you going do? Try and annoy me by working down to the bone?  
Sans: No, but I will do this!

PWOOSH! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Sans used his telekinesis powers to control Mystique Sonia's tongue and he pulled it out a bit and used it to slap her across her face three times before pushing it back into her mouth.

Sans: There! That ought to slap some sense into you!  
Mighty Ray: Are you picking a fight?

Rick watched this scene unfold and had a grin on his face.

Rick: Hey! Fights are bursting out on this building (Grabs a laser gun and fires it at the other teams) FREE FOR ALL FIGHT!

Rick's actions caused all of the teams on the outside walls of the building to start fighting against each other. Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray used their powers to try and attack Sans and Papyrus but Sans dodged out of the way and Papyrus grabbed onto Mighty Ray and covered his eyes to stop him from shooting lightning from his eyeballs. A lightning blast was sent past Shantae and Bolo who moved to dodge it but they bumped into Jenny and Roll.

Jenny: Hey! Watch where you're going genie freak?  
Shantae: Don't yell at things we didn't do metal moron!  
Bolo: We don't need to start any fights now.  
Roll: Sorry but it's anyone's game!

PEW!

Roll fired a ball of energy which just skimmed over Bolo's head and this caused him to get out his flail.

Bolo: Okay, it's on now!

The four got into a fight which caused Morty to get nervous and worry about Roll's safety.

Morty: (Pulls out a laser gun) Hold on Roll….and Jenny! I'll help you!

BLAST!

Morty jumped back a bit when he saw a laser hit the wall near him. He looked and saw that Dib and Krieger were aiming at him.

Dib: We're the only ones who can fire lasers here!  
Rick: A challenge has been set! Let us battle!

Rick and Morty got into a laser gun battle with Dib and Krieger which was observed by Penn, Sashi, Mario and Luigi.

Mario: Wow! Things have gone off course!  
Penn: I know. You always have to have a focused mind in this race.

PWOOSH!

Luigi: WOAH!  
Mario: MAMA MIA!  
Penn: What the?  
Sashi: Hey!

The four racers looked up to see that Number 1 has used his rocket shoes to fly past them with Number 5 holding onto his shoulders.

Number 1: Sorry but this is a race! We need to move!  
Penn: Yeah but manners are applied to any situation!  
Number 1: I know manners but it's anyone's game! No one needs to tell me what to do though especially adults and teenagers!  
Mario: Adults and teenagers can be heroes too you know! We save the Mushroom Kingdom on a daily basis!  
Sashi: And we go to different worlds and stop villains!  
Number 5: Yeah, but we do that thing better than you do.  
Sashi: Those are fighting words.  
Number 1: Bring it on stupid teenager!  
Mario: We're with you Penn and Sashi!

BAM! POW! SLASH! BONK!

The three teams got into a four against two action packed fight. Don observed all of these events from the chill zone on the roof of T.U.F.F Headquarters.

Don: Wow, this has gone out of control in a matter of seconds.  
Rayman: I know! It's absolutely crazy!  
Rolf: It reminds me of the tricks that the Ed boys get up to back in the Cul-De-Sac.  
Johnny 2x4: (Holding his friend Plank close to him) Plank says he's glad we're not fighting like they are.  
Barbara: I like fighting but this is cool too.  
Don: (Now noticing the teams standing next to him) AH! Where did you come from?  
Rayman: We climbed the other side of the building. Figure it would get us away from the others and it was the right move to make!  
Don: …Okay then. Well you are the first two teams up here so you tie for first place!  
Rayman & Barbara: Yes!  
Rolf: Rolf is pleased with this!  
Johnny 2x4: (Holding Plank in the air) Plank is pleased too and so am I!  
Don: Two teams are safe but with the others teams fighting, the remaining places up for grabs in this leg seem so far away. Who will stop fighting and get to the chill zone?

[=================]

[INSIDE TUFF HEADQUARTERS]

Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Bubbles, Buttercup, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Timmy, Chloe, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne landed inside T.U.F.F Headquarters in the main office.

Ronnie Anne: (Rubbing her head) So you flipped the windows over to draw us into this room. Is this the part where we all fight then?  
Captain Syrup: (Takes out her cutlass) Yo bet it is!  
Rolf the Reaper: (Wielding his scythe) Fighting is pointless but the levels of anger here cannot be put down so easily. Sorry for this but the plot must go on!  
Buttercup: Let's just fight already!

Bubbles and Buttercup flew around Captain Syrup and Risky Boots and fired lasers at them but they reflected the lasers away with their cutlasses and used ropes to tie them up and throw them back to a wall.

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Risky Boots: Aw yeah! Nothing beats the natural set of equipment for a pirate!  
Captain Syrup: Two down! Six to go!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ronnie Anne rushed over towards Rolf the Reaper who tried to attack her with hi scythe but she jumped over it and jumped onto his head causing him to drop his weapon and Lincoln sweep kicked under Rolf the Reaper causing him to fall onto the ground. The two lovers or friends (depends how they feel about it) high fived each other but Evil Ira blasted them with his magic and sent them to the wall next to Bubbles and Buttercup and the two were stuck like they were magnets and the wall was metal. Timmy and Chloe Untied Bubbles and Buttercup but Evil Ira was quick and used the same magic he used a minute ago on those four and trap them against the wall.

Risky Boots: Yeah! Victory goes to us!  
SwaySway: Not quite! Now you got to deal with us!  
Buhdeuce: And we're a lot tougher to beat in terms of craziness!  
Evil Ira: Ugh, let's just get this over with!

PEW!

Evil Ira blasted his magical trapping spell towards SwaySway and Buhdeuce but the two ducks just grinned at this situation.

SwaySway: Buhdeuce! You know what to do!  
Buhdeuce: (Jumps in front of SwaySway) B-B-BOOTY KICK!

Buhdeuce used his booty kick technique and bounced the magical spells away. The others looked at them with shock.

Evil Ira: How can YOU resist my spells?  
SwaySway: Because we're CRAZY! That's why! Now take this P-P-P-P-PARTY PUNCH!

SwaySway enlarge his right hand and shot it out towards his opponents. Evil Ira ducked out of the way but Rolf the Reaper, Captain Syrup and Risky Boots were hit and sent flying towards the windows causing them to break but they managed to stay in the room and not fall out. SwaySway's enlarged fist was sent back to his hand and shrunk back to normal size.

Evil Ira: Okay so I underestimated you two. Guess we have to do this the hard way then! YEARGH!  
SwaySway: YEARGH!  
Buhdeuce: YEARGH!

The two Breadwinners and Evil Ira charged towards each other and were about to engage in a battle with their fists when…

SLAM!

Everyone stopped and looked to where that sound came from. The trapped team members managed to get free from the wall and everyone saw Kitty Katswell, Dudley, Sam, Max, Darla and Alex walk into the room throwing a tied up Snaptrap, Francesco, Ollie, Larry, Bird Brain and Chameleon into the room.

Kitty Katswell: Huh? What are you guys doing here?  
Bubbles: What are you guys doing here?  
Dudley: Our job. We stopped these bad guys from trying to erase you from the race.  
Kitty Katswell: (Holding one of the cameras and looking at it) But these cameras are far beyond their type of evil. Something weird is going on.  
Evil Ira; Sounds to me like those enemies of your world are accomplices to the true villains. (Turns to the villains on the floor) Where did you get the cameras from?  
Snaptrap: Don't get all grumpy with me! It was all Bird Brain's idea?  
Bird Brain: No it wasn't you fool! I only got the camera as a gift!  
The Chameleon: Really? Same here!  
Snaptrap: Oh! The same goes for us then.  
Evil Ira: Ah! Progress at last! So how did you get these cameras?  
Bird Brain: I'll explain seeing as we villains are on the same page. It appears that we were approached by two people who offered us cameras to use against agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell.  
Dudley: Okay, sounds like a normal plot to me so far.  
Bird Brain: But they wanted us to get rid of the racers in return for this power.  
Sam: Did you see the faces of these two people?  
Bird Brain: No, they were wearing robes and had masks on but I could see something like shining metal if that helps at all.  
Kitty Katswell: Hmm….metal, cameras that erase people and a deadly plot. This sounds like something from the past! Maybe…..

BOOM!

The gang jumped back when they saw that the wall next to them exploded and two unidentified figures in robes and masks entered the room.

Snaptrap: It's the guys who sold us the cameras!  
Max: (Aims his gun at the figures) Show your true identities to us now you vile villains!  
?: We are sent by the master who will remain in the dark for now!  
?: But WE will be the ones to deliver the erasing blow to you all! Fear us, for we are the KNIGHTS OF THE EVIL!

PWOOSH!

The robes and masks were thrown away to reveal two metal knights who looked familiar.

Kitty Katswell: It's the knights from the first season!  
Captain Syrup: Wait, how do you know that? You weren't in that part of the race!  
Kitty Katswell: I watched the rest of the show!  
Rolf the Reaper: But wait a minute. Weren't the knights actually Mr Krabs and Plankton in disguise?  
Kitty Katswell: That's right! Mr Krabs gave up the evil tactics and Plankton is still classified as missing!  
Knight 1: We are the suits of armour that they used!  
Knight 2: But our master brought us into a new life!  
Knight 1: Now we will serve him by erasing YOU!  
Both Knights: PREPARE YOURSELF!

[========================]

Don: (Looking down at the outer parts of the building) It looks like the teams have stopped fighting and are slowly making their way up to the chill zone but the tensions and senses of rivalry are still strong!

SMACK!

Number 1 and Number 5 were seen sent flying onto the roofs and crash landed just to the right of the chill zone. Mario, Luigi, Penn and Sashi jumped into the air and landed on the chill zone.

Don: Penn! Sashi! Mario! Luigi! Second and third place!

Number 1 and Number 5 groaned as they rolled onto the chill zone as Penn, Sashi, Mario and Luigi walked away to rest up for the next leg.

Don: Number 1 and Number 5! Fourth place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Number 1: Rivalries are being formed! We're going to keep a close eye on the two plumbers and those two teenagers!  
Number 5: This race has just taken a tense turn for the worst!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Mario: That was a fun leg of the race! We're still in the race and we've just officially formed an alliance with Penn and Sashi off-screen!  
Luigi: Watch out other racers! We're now deadly competitors!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: More teams are reaching the chill zone and realizing the stress of this race!

Sans, Papyrus, Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray were seen on the chill zone. Sans and Papyrus were smiling next to Mystique Sonia, who had her tongue wrapped around head and Mighty Ray, who had bandages around his eyes. The two Big Green members had annoyed looks on their faces.

Don: Sans! Papyrus! Mystique Sonia! Mighty Ray! Fifth and sixth place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sans & Papyrus]  
Sans: I love this race!  
Papyrus: So many chaotic events to bring everyone joy! But the stress is clearly shown as well.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
Mystique Sonia: (Now seen with her tongue back in her mouth) There are some teams that you either love or hate. Those two skeletons are right in the middle as of now.  
Mighty Ray: (Now seen without the bandages) We're not out of this race yet so we still have a chance to show them what we can do!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Shantae and Bolo dived onto the chill zone to try and get there before Jenny and Roll did but the two robot girls ended up falling on top of them. Rick, Morty, Dib and Krieger also made it to the chill zone.

Don: You lot are still in the race! Now we're left with six teams who STILL need to climb back up to the top!

[====================]

[BACK INSIDE THE HEADQUARTERS]

The remaining teams and the other cameos got into fighting positions while Snaptrap and the other villains of this specific world were sent to prison. The two knights were slowly closing in on them.

Risky Boots: Uh I don't want to sound picky but we DO need to finish this leg of the race so can someone get rid of these knights QUICKLY?  
Knight 1: No one escapes the wrath of the knights! Time to be erased!

FLASH!

The two knights fired a light identical to the flashes from the cameras at the gang who ducked out of the way.

Alex: Okay, I know a way to stop them so I'll take them out so you racers can finish this leg. GO!

The six remaining teams ran to the other side of the office where the broken windows were leaving Alex to face the knights while the other cameos moved away a bit for safety.

Alex: Okay knights! Time to stop your part of this madness!  
Knight 2: What can you do? We can blast you out of here in a matter of seconds!  
Alex: Oh I have lots of secrets in store but this is one of the more dangerous ones! BEHOLD!

CLICK! ZAP! BTTTTTTTZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Knight 1 & 2: AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!

Alex activated one of his robotic features, a powerful electrical charge that can disable or paralyse anything around him and this electrical blast disabled the power in T.U.F.F Headquarters and sent the knights falling down onto the ground and fell apart in pieces. Alex gave a sigh of relief before falling onto the floor making the others run up to him.

Darla: Hey! Are you okay?  
Alex: J-Just fine! This feature disables my motion sensors for ten minutes so I can't move until then but our job is finally over. Now we leave the rest of this leg to those racers!

Back at the broken windows, the six remaining teams looked up to see how far they had to go.

Buttercup: Ha! Too easy! You guy can hold onto Bubbles and I and we'll fly up to the chill zone! Say goodbye to this leg of the race Ira!  
Evil Ira: Hold it Miss Buttercup!

Buttercup turned around and saw that Evil Ira was charging up a magic ball of energy aimed at her.

Evil Ira: We'll make it to the top first or else you get zapped like those knights did!  
Bubbles: You are a cruel person!  
Evil Ira: I play the game in different ways dear! It's how I roll so deal with it!  
SwaySway: Well deal with this bro! Go Buhdeuce!

KICK!

Evil Ira: OW!

Buhdeuce kicked Evil Ira's knee causing him to cancel his magical attack.

SwaySway: P-P-P-P-PARTY PUNCH!

WHACK!

SwaySway used his 'Party Punch' move again and hit Evil Ira out of the window.

SwaySway: Direct hit!  
Evil Ira: More like your direct mistake!

PTZK!

SwaySway: (Magically gets pulled out of the office) W-WOAH!

Evil Ira sent a magical spell onto SwaySway's enlarged fist and it caused the rest of SwaySway to get pulled off of the building.

Buhdeuce: I'm coming SwaySway! (Jumps out of the building) WOO-HOO!  
Rolf the Reaper: Well I better follow them. (Jumps out as well) Such recklessness!  
Chloe: Oh my! We should help them!  
Captain Syrup: No time for that! We need to stay in the race! To the chill zone!  
Ronnie Anne: No! We'll get there first!

The teams in the office ran out and climbed up to the top of the building. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne made it to the chill zone first followed by Bubbles and Buttercup, then followed by Captain Syrup and Risky Boots and Timmy and Chloe were just behind them.

Ronnie Anne: Yes! We beat you!  
Risky Boots: All of us are safe in this race you idiot! Your duck friends and our friends are still down there.  
Chloe: How do we check on them and see if they are ok? I think we should….

RUMBLE! BOOM!

The gang and Don looked up as they heard an explosion and saw Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, SwaySway and Buhdeuce fly up into the air while holding onto SwaySway's enlarged and detached fist as they flew around the skies before crash landing on the rooftops, being sent away from the flying hand which was a few feet away from the chill zone and crash landing onto the chill zone. SwaySway's fist then moved back to his arm and shrunk back to normal size once again.

SwaySway: (Regaining his normal breathing rate back) L-L-Looks like we tied for last place! No one goes home!  
Evil Ira: (Sighs) I can accept that for now. I'm going to rest and prepare for the next leg. I wish I could say the same for you two. Let's head off girls!

Evil Ira walked away from the scene with Captain Syrup and Risky Boots walking behind him and Rolf the Reaper walked off on his own.

SwaySway: Uh, what did Evil Ira mean by that?  
Don: (Walking up to the two Breadwinners) Uh, we've looked over the events and I'm sorry to say that you two have come in last place and you are out of the race.  
Everyone Else: What!?  
Chloe: But they arrived at the same time!  
Don: Yeah but according to the rules from the gang back at the utopia, SwaySway's hand was separated from the rest of him so technically you didn't completely arrive at the chill zone. I'm sorry and it sounds tough but I have to follow the orders from the fellows back at the utopia.  
Timmy: Well the rules suck!  
SwaySway: Dudes! It's cool! We've probably had enough fun anyway!  
Buhdeuce: Yeah! I kind of miss delivering bread right now so we're cool with leaving!  
Ronnie Anne: Can I get a fist bump for that attack on Evil Ira?  
SwaySway: Sure thing little lady!  
Buhdeuce: And let's have a group hug too!

SwaySway and Ronnie Anne bumped their fists together to show respect for each other and everyone got into a group hug to say their goodbyes to the two Breadwinners for now.

[====================]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: SwaySway & Buhdeuce]

Scenes involving SwaySway and Buhdeuce rolled by as the two recapped their experience with this race.

SwaySway: Well another adventure for us has ended!  
Buhdeuce: I enjoyed our run! New friends were made, crazy things happened and we managed to survive without being brutally harmed for once!  
SwaySway: This will go down in our history books as one of the best adventures of our lives!  
Buhdeuce: And you know what they say….  
Both: When one door closes, another door opens! Let's see what our next adventure is about!

The two were seen walking down the streets of Petropolis.

Buhdeuce: So, how many more crazy things do you think we'll see on our way back home?  
SwaySway: I don't know pal but I'll keep track as we go along.

CRASH!

The two ducks watched as Snaptrap and the other villains ran across the streets knocking over several trash cans while being chased by Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy.

SwaySway: Okay! We have now reached a total of….one on the crazy things list!

[END OF RECAP]

[===================]

Don: Sadly, another team has gone and most of the teams now have the fighting spirit with all of these rivalries formed in this leg! What carnage lies ahead for our remaining racers? Stay tuned to find out on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===================]

END OF EPISODE


	8. Ep 7: Rock Through Rainbow Road

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Seventeen teams ran across the world of Petropolis and fights occurred everywhere as our teams ended up battling against each other on the outside walls of a building while another plot unfolded with our investigation team. In the end though, the bitter feuds with Evil Ira and some of the others teams spiralled out control which sent SwaySway and Buhdeuce up, then down, then out of the race. Sixteen teams remain and the tension his high with their negative feeling so buckle up and start your engines as we travel to our next bright and colourful destination on today's episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

Our remaining sixteen teams were seen resting up in the racing hub for the next leg. Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll were all seen sitting near each other on chairs while playing cards.

Evil Ira: Okay, time to show our hands! (Shows two eights and two fives) I got two pairs!  
Rolf The Reaper: (Throws his cards away) I got nothing on this hand.  
Jenny: (Shows a pair of sixes) Just a pair of sixes.  
Roll: (Reading a book with her cards to one side) I already said that I didn't want to play this round.  
Captain Syrup: (Shows three nines) Three of a kind!  
Risky Boots: (Shows three sevens) Argh, I had three sevens!  
Morty: (Throws his cards away) Nothing!  
Rick: (Throws down four aces) Four aces! Rick wins!

The others groaned as Rick grabbed a pile of poker chips on the table.

Captain Syrup: Okay, you've won the last three hands! You have GOT to be cheating!  
Rick: Nothing can get past the Rickster! ALWAYS THE CHAMP! (Raises his fists into the air but this causes lots of fake cards to fly out of his sleeves) Dang it!  
Captain Syrup: I KNEW IT!  
Evil Ira: Okay, let's stop playing for now. The next leg should start soon.  
Jenny: While we're waiting, let's discuss our alliance and our strategies.  
Captain Syrup: Well there isn't much to talk about! We're like a strong pack of wolves. Ferocious and cunning!  
Rick: And we got the skills and weapons to push any team back!  
Risky Boots: Really? Because it seems like the men of the group are taking lead of this thing. Sounds kind of lame in our books!  
Evil Ira: Are you kidding? Using your own skills to push the lasers back from the two little girls was great! You know how to handle any situation and maintain those gorgeous looks and amazing hair too!  
Risky Boots: (Sweating slightly) Oh! Uh…..thanks! I'm going to go to the restroom before we start racing again.  
Evil Ira: Okay, see you later then!

Outside the racing hub, Shantae and Bolo were sightseeing around the utopia when they noticed Risky Boots running out of the racing hub and into the girls' restroom with a blush on her face.

Bolo: That was weird!  
Shantae: I know! Risky Boots is usually more confident than that.  
Bolo: Do you think she's up to something with her alliance?  
Shantae: I don't know but I'll go and see what she's up to.

Shantae walked into the girls' restroom to see what Risky Boots was up to but was surprised to see her running her hands through her hair while blushing and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Shantae rushed into one of the stalls to hide herself from Risky Boots' sight as she eavesdropped on her as she talked to herself.

Risky Boots: (Breathing in and out) Okay…no need to worry. It's just a new feeling. He only said that we can handle any situation... (Blushing deeply) And that I had gorgeous looks and amazing hair! Ugh! He also has crazy powers and manipulates his opponents! I can't believe I'm crushing on a guy! I wonder what would happen if I told Evil Ira…that I love him.  
Shantae: WHAT!?

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Shantae]  
Shantae: RISKY BOOTS HAS A CRUSH ON EVIL IRA!? WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT!?  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Risky Boots: (Blushing even deeper than before) SHANTAE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
Shantae: Uh…just seeing what you were up to but I'm shocked! You have a crush on Evil Ira!?  
Risky Boots: (Nervously) Uh….well I…you see….it's sort of like….UGH! I don't know! (Slumps to the floor) I've never felt like this before!  
Shantae: (Feels a little guilty for shocking her) Uh…..

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Shantae]  
Shantae: Okay, maybe I feel bad for shocking her we might be enemies back home…but sometimes a girl has to help another girl out.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Shantae: (Sits down next to Risky Boots) Look, I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you but I'd like to help you with these feelings of yours.  
Risky Boots: (Sobbing a little) But why would you want to help me? We're enemies!  
Shantae: True, but we have helped each other in the past and I think you having a crush on someone is kind of nice. It seems that Evil Ira likes you too if he said all of those nice things in front of your other alliance members so if you want to impress him, do something that he finds great!  
Risky Boots: Well…he likes sabotaging the other teams but…I don't know how to work along that idea. There are a couple of teams that he is focused on though.  
Shantae: Then you should prove your own worth by targeting a different team. Show him that you can sabotage a team on your own and he'll be impressed by that!  
Risky Boots: (With wide eyes) Wow! That's…actually a good and devious plan. Who are you and what have done with the real Shantae?  
Shantae: (Giggling) I AM the real Shantae! Just because I save the world from time to time doesn't mean I don't like being devious now and then. So, we all good to go?  
Risky Boots: (Takes a deep breath then smiles) Yes I am!  
Shantae: (Offers a fist bump) Want a fist bump to end this on a good note?

Risky Boots was silent for a second before she pushed back Shantae's hand and gave her a genuine hug.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Risky Boots]  
Risky Boots: You know what they say! Keep your friends close and your enemies closer! Let's do this!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

HONK!

The klaxon had rung as our teams made their way to the Mega Tele-Vortex where Don was seen standing proud and ready to get this leg started.

Don: Alright teams! Time for the next leg of the race and this leg will get you all pumped up as you'll be racing in vehicles for most of this leg of the race!

The teams all cheered and applauded after hearing this statement.

[CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Penn: Ah! The joyous sounds of an engine rumbling as cars speed down a racing course always fills me up with determination! I love car races and this will be fun!  
Sashi: (Cracking her knuckles) Time to put the pedal to the metal!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: When you enter the next world, you'll find envelopes with instructions on where to go placed inside the vehicles and It's first come first serve so race quickly…..NOW!

The teams rushed past Don making him spin around before collapsing onto the floor and the teams jumped into the Mega Tele-Vortex.

Don: (Mumbling) I need to start moving out the way when they rush into that portal.

[================]

PWOOSH!

Our teams popped out of a portal that opened up in the new road and they all landed safely on a rainbow coloured path that was big and it stretched out all over what appeared to be an outer space atmosphere. There were lots of metallic looking places like a huge transportation base, gas stations and small shops in lines.

Mario: Woah! This looks like Rainbow Road….but different!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: I can assure you Mario that this IS Rainbow Road! We've just managed to create a little town in space for people who want to experience living in space! Now this where the teams race in vehicles and we can…

BTZZKKK!

Don: (Noticing the screen fading out) Hey! W-W-What's….happening here!? Someone's trying to….

POP!

[DESCRIPTION ENDED ABRUPTLY]

The teams noticed a large TV screen appear on the transportation base and an unidentified face appeared onscreen. This figure was a man wearing a black top hat and suit but he had a rainbow coloured bow tie on and sunglasses as he maintained a strong smile on his face and his long black hair was shining on the screen.

?: Welcome Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style racers!  
Luigi: Uh, who is this guy?  
Rick: Don't have a clue but he's freaking me out!  
?: Now, now! There's no need to be suspicious! Let me introduce myself! My name is Rainbow Ringo and I am the mayor of this outer space world built by Don and the others for this leg of the race! It appears that Don is having some difficulties maintaining signals from the utopia to here so I will be helping out by supporting this leg of the race! I'll see you later on when you reach the second challenge!

The TV screen was turned off leaving our racers confused but they saw the vehicles nearby which were various standard Mario Karts.

Mario: Yes! Let's race like pros bro!  
Luigi: Pro bono racing brothers for the win!

The teams rushed to the race karts that were red, green, blue and pink in colour. Four karts for each colour and all of the teams were speeding down the course. Mario and Luigi were in the lead in a red kart.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Mario: Now I know what you're thinking. Red or green? That's the question for us. Let's just say it only turned into a two minute…  
Luigi: ten minute!  
Mario: (Sighs) Ten minute debate once we rushed into the red kart. It's a race so there's not time to take it slowly!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Timmy, Chloe, Bubbles, Buttercup, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drove down a street where different paths were bouncing up and down like crazy.

Lincoln: Well this is one lively street!  
Timmy: (Looking behind but sees nothing) The cost is clear so no one is on our tail! What does the message in our envelopes say?  
Chloe: (Opening their envelope and reading the note inside it) It says that we need to find some sort of floating sports stadium.  
Buttercup: Wait, so we're racing and doing some physical sports too? I'm okay with that but the different things we're going through is making my head hurt.  
Ronnie Anne: Let's just get to the sports stadium before that Ira jerk shows up.  
Bubbles: Uh, do you think we can make it across these bouncing paths? They don't look very safe.  
Lincoln: Let me respond with a question. Would you rather go down these paths or face another encounter with Evil Ira? And answer quickly because he's coming this way!

Bubbles looked behind and saw that Lincoln was telling the truth because Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were driving down the path towards them and Evil Ira had a smirk and winked his left eye at them which caused Bubbles to feel a little scared.

Bubbles: Bouncing paths it is then! GO!

The three teams zoomed down the streets and were bounced from path to path as they lost control around the track.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: Okay so after this race, I'm going to stay away from bounce houses for a while.  
Ronnie Anne: I still feel like I'm going to throw up at any moment.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Mario, Luigi, Penn and Sashi had found a shortcut and had made their way to a giant sports stadium where a podium with a box was seen. The box was clear and they saw lots of envelopes inside it. Penn ran up and grabbed two envelopes and handed one of them to Mario.

Mario: (Looks at the letter inside the envelope) Ooh! It's a 'Combine Clash' challenge!  
Luigi: Yes! I like challenges that involve teamwork!  
Sashi: (Looks at the letter that Penn was holding) Looks like we need to form a group of four for this challenge. Two teams pairing up together! Want to form a group?  
Mario: Sure thing! Strong alliances need to stick together!  
Luigi: So what's the challenge?  
Penn: (Looks at the contents of the letter in his hand) It says we are taking part in….a relay race?  
Rainbow Ringo: (Now seen inside the stadium on a pre-recorded video) That's right! This 'Combine Clash' challenge requires two teams to join together to form a team to compete in a relay race across this stadium. They'll have to hop across moving hurdles to stay in a fast pace. They will have to pass a baton across the track and once the fourth person of the team reaches the end. They'll have to place their baton into a machine where it will give them a map to the second challenge located at our main metropolis arena! Good luck teams!

The four allies rushed into the stadium where they saw what resembled a basic relay race track. There were hurdles in the far distance and parts of the track resembled conveyer belts that moves in forward and reverse direction to mess up our players' speed on the track.

Mario: Great! Let's go and beat this challenge while we're still ahead in the race!  
Penn: Yeah, we can't do that.  
Mario: What? Why not!?  
Penn: It says that we need to select who goes in which part of the track and we need to wait for ALL of the other teams to arrive before we can start this challenge.  
Mario: (Groans) That rule is annoying!  
Sashi: It must have been done to make it feel like an actual relay race.  
Luigi: Well it shouldn't take too long for the others to arrive…right?

[MEANWHILE]

Jenny, Roll, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were watching as Rick was laughing while driving around like crazy with Morty hanging onto the back of the car for survival. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Timmy, Chloe, Bubbles and Buttercup were seen in the distance on the same bouncing track.

[BACK TO THE STADIUM]

Luigi: (Sighs) This is going to take a while.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mario & Luigi]  
Mario: You'd never think we'd use the word 'normal' on this show.  
Luigi: And what is surprising about that?  
Mario: Nothing. I just wanted to say that to everyone.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============================]

Once the other teams managed to reach the sports stadium, they were deciding who to pair up with. Number 1 and Number 5 were having trouble deciding who to pair up with.

Number 1: We need a team who can handle our levels of adventure whilst we're holding a grudge against those losers with their 'special world saving lifestyles!'  
Number 5: Wow, this is a high level of grumpy for you!  
Number 1: I just wish another team felt the way we did a while back.  
Buttercup: Are you frustrated with a team?

Number 1 and Number 5 turned around and saw Buttercup, Bubbles, Timmy, Chloe, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne standing in a normal manner.

Number 1: Maybe, but what does it have to do with you?  
Buttercup: Well we're frustrated with another team too so if we work together on this challenge, we can finish it quickly and beat them to the chill zone!  
Number 5: This is about Evil Ira isn't it?  
Buttercup: NO!...Okay, maybe it is.

Number 1 and Number 5 looked at each other before nodding.

Number 5: Okay, we're in.  
Buttercup: Really!? Yes! My sister and I will join up with you two while those four make up another group.

[CONFESSIONAL: Number 1 & Number 5]  
Number 1: This won't be an official alliance formation but we can use this to our advantage.  
Number 5: A little help can go a long way.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Once all of the teams had formed groups, the relay race was ready to begin. Here's how the teams are grouped up and what position they are in.

[GROUP 1: Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Captain Syrup and Risky Boots]  
[GROUP 2: Mario, Luigi, Penn and Sashi]  
[GROUP 3: Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll]  
[GROUP 4: Dib, Krieger, Sans and Papyrus]  
[GROUP 5: Timmy, Chloe, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne]  
[GROUP 6: Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Shantae and Bolo]  
[GROUP 7: Bubbles, Buttercup, Number 1 and Number 5]  
[GROUP 8: Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Rayman and Barbara]

[LANE 1]  
Rolf the Reaper, Luigi, Morty, Dib, Timmy, Johnny 2x4, Bubbles and Mighty Ray  
[LANE 2]  
Evil Ira, Mario, Roll, Krieger, Chloe, Rolf, Number 5 and Rayman.  
[LANE 3]  
Captain Syrup, Penn, Jenny, Papyrus, Lincoln, Bolo, Number 1 and Mystique Sonia  
[LANE 4]  
Risky Boots, Sashi, Rick, Sans, Ronnie Anne, Shantae, Buttercup and Barbara.

[================]

The first runners were at the start of the course and were preparing for the starting signal to occur and they were all getting ready in their own way. Luigi was stretching his arms out, Bubbles was floating in the air slightly while twisting her hips around and Morty was staring at Rolf the Reaper who sighed but had no emotional expression on his face.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Three long beeping signals were set off making our racers get into starting positions as they held a baton in their hands.

BEEEEEEEEP!

That was the starting signal which was announced loudly making our eight first leg runners dash off as they ran across the course and everything seemed normal until they saw a set of hurdles at different heights coming towards them.

Morty: Ugh, I hate incoming obstacles!  
Mighty Ray: Which is why I'm glad I stick to the training sessions at Big Green. See you at the finish line!

Mighty Ray took the lead as he jumped over each hurdle that was coming towards him. Morty manged top over and crawl under the incoming hurdles butt kept tripping over some of them.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Morty]  
Morty: I hate athletic events. Why must the world be against us most of the time?  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

While Morty was trying to overcome the hurdles alongside Mighty Ray, Dib was talking to Luigi and Johnny 2x4 as the three of them jumped over the hurdles.

Dib: So you have to put up with a lot of stressful downfalls too?  
Luigi: Well I know my brother is more well-known figure than I am and I also have to deal with Boos a lot.  
Dib: So you have problems with ghosts! I have problems with a stupid green alien!  
Johnny 2x4: Are you sure aliens exist in real life? My friends and I thought aliens invaded the home of my friend but that wasn't the case.  
Dib: Of course they do! My alien foe even appeared on the first season of this show!  
Luigi: Well everyone has their own opinion. Just remember to be optimistic about life. I'm sure everyone feels that way…well, almost everyone.

Luigi and the others noticed Rolf the Reaper walking and using his scythe to slice the hurdles into pieces as he read a book with his baton in his pocket.

Dib: Wow, that guy doesn't care much for this show.  
Johnny 2x4: He must have no feelings for distractions.

SMACK!

Johnny 2x4 was stopped as Bubbles and Timmy hopped over his head to steal their lead.

Dib: We might want to stay focused right now.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Johnny 2x4: Does anyone have any respect on this show?  
Rolf: This is only the beginning of the chaos my friend!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===============]

[LANE 2]

PWOOSH!

The batons were passed over to the next set of racers who ran down the track. Mario, Krieger, Number 5, Rolf and Rayman were in the lead with Roll, Chloe and Evil Ira not far behind.

Number 5: (To Mario) Hey! I've got a quick bit of information for you. Number 1 is annoyed with you and your alliance so he's bent on making sure you fall behind.  
Mario: Why are you telling me this? Aren't you a part of his team?  
Number 5: Eh, I don't really care what happens in this race. Besides, there's always someone you need to keep an eye on and watch out for.

PWOOSH!

Number 5 and Mario felt a cold breeze brush past them as Evil Ira floated and zoomed past them.

Mario: Like him?  
Number 5: Yes, like him. It looks like he's up to something.

Evil Ira powered up his magic as he smiled like he was taking a nice walk in the park.

Evil Ira: It's been too long since some chaos occurred. Let's break through the wall of protection…with our own wall of hurdles!

Evil Ira used his magical powers to pull the hurdles from this section of the track and connect them together to form a couple of wall barriers and he pushed them towards the others. With this obstacle formed and sent towards the others, Evil Ira started running to reach the next runner in his lane.

Krieger: The wall of hurdles approaches! Commence the montage of triumphing over the obstacles.  
Rayman: Just jump over them. There's no time for a montage right now.

Krieger and Rayman jumped over one of the hurdle walls with Rayman hovering in the air to avoid the other ones. Mario and Number 5 ran near each other as they jumped over the hurdle walls.

Chloe: Well this isn't fair! I'm shorter than the others!  
Roll: Don't worry! Hop on my back and I'll help you get over these walls!  
Chloe: Really? Thank you!  
Rolf: Such honesty from this side of the race! But Rolf fears no sorcery from evil rivals! Let us break through these deceptions! Rush ahead to avoid any parts flying towards you!

Chloe hopped on the back of Roll's shoulders and the two girls went over the walls of hurdles. Rolf cracked his knuckles and bashed his way through the hurdle walls breaking them into pieces.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Rolf: Nothing can stop you when you put your back into it! A little exercise can go a long way!  
Johnny 2x4: I'm not sure that was the right situation to use your fists in.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[LANE 3]

Due to Evil Ira's meddling, Captain Syrup took the lead while the others were not far behind her. Penn, Jenny and Bolo were running near each other while Mystique Sonia, Lincoln and Papyrus were behind them. Number 1 was on his own and he had a plan that he was about to put into action.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Number 1]  
Number 1: It's time for a strategy format to be unleashed. I'm going to attack my enemy and let's say I'll…just slide away from the chaos!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Number 1 used his rocket shoes and zoomed ahead of the others and grabbed two spray cans filled with a special icy substance.

Number 1: Time to put the opponents on ice and watch them slide off of the track!

PWOOSH! PWOOSH! PWOOSH!

Number 1 sprayed the track with slippery ice from his spray cans making the floor slippery and more difficult to run on. His shoes had an upgraded multi-purpose feature installed and he switched to skate mode as blades appeared on his shoes turning them into ice skates as he skated across his lane. Captain Syrup, who was currently in second place, slipped across the icy floor and fell over. The other racers behind her looked with caution.

Mystique Sonia: Well this hardly seems fair!  
Lincoln: You can never guess what can happen on this show. But it looks like we'll need a way to get across this icy floor and stop Number 1 as well.  
Papyrus: NYEH! Leave it to the great Papyrus! I've dealt with cold atmospheres before so I'll stop this fiendish foe! (Runs across the icy floor) Have at you foul….WOAH! YEARGH!

Papyrus slipped over the icy floor but he did this on purpose as he spun in a cartwheeling frenzy across the ice and towards Number 1 who looked behind him and gasped before the two collided. Number 1 was sent to the side as he was sent into a dizzy state. Papyrus got back up and gave the others two thumbs up before he cartwheeled across the track.

Jenny: Now that is one energetic skeleton!  
Bolo: Yeah, but we better get moving before that kid over there gets back up.

The others ran across the track while trying to avoid slipping over the ice.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jenny & Roll]  
Jenny: For a skeleton, that guy sure moves around a lot.  
Roll: Everyone can show that they can be tough in the race. I'm sure everyone has respect for that skeleton.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Number 1]  
Number 1: That skeleton….and my other enemies…will pay!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[===========]

[LANE 4]

The last lane consisted of a flurry of chaotic spirits. Papyrus' lead might have been an advantage for Sans, but he slowly walked across the track. Most of the others rushed past him as they tried to reach the end of the track first. Risky Boots, Barbara and Ronnie Anne rushed together like expert athletes. Shantae and Sashi flipped over Sans in style and Buttercup zoomed past the skeleton. Rick was the only one not to pass Sans as he walked up to him and the two walked together at a slow pace.

Sans: I see you like to take it slow too.  
Rick: Eh, you always go with the flow. Besides, I can easily turn the tables on this race. Watch this!

ZAP! CRASH! SMASH! CRASH! BAM!

Rick pulled out a red and yellow coloured laser gun and fired a series of green glowing lasers at the other racers causing them to be pulled towards each other and crash into a pile next to the machine at the end of the track.

Rick: Classic Molecule magnetism gun. It'll wear off in five minutes.  
Sans: Nice tactic there. Slow and steady wins the race! Now the first two maps belong to us.

Rick and Sans walked past the others, who were in a dizzy state, and the two laid back racers placed their batons inside the machine and received two maps to where the next challenge was. They walked back to their team mates without a care in the world.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rick & Morty]  
Rick: Yep. Got to love it when chaos is on your side!  
Morty: Chaos is ALWAYS on your side!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

On their way to the next challenge, Risky Boots was deep in thought as she drove down a lane with Captain Syrup in their racing kart.

Risky Boots: Hey….Captain Syrup! Can I…ask you something?  
Captain Syrup: Sure! What do you have on your mind?  
Risky Boots: Well…..I want to do some sabotaging to…..allow satisfaction to come to…..a friend of mine. Can we…..you know…..find a way to…..uh, I can't find the right words!  
Captain Syrup: (Patting her on the back lightly) Aw you don't need to be so shy! If you want to sabotage a team to impress Evil Ira than I'm ready to do just that! I've been itching for a little sneaky sabotaging!  
Risky Boots: (Blushing deeply) HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT!?  
Captain Syrup: (Blushes slightly and covers her mouth with her right hand) Oops! Sorry but Shantae told me about it and she wanted me to help you.  
Risky Boots: Grr! I hate these mixed emotions!  
Captain Syrup: We're all humans! Well the two of us are human at least! There's no problem with feeling love every now and then!  
Risky Boots: So we're good for sabotaging?  
Captain Syrup: You bet! Now we just need to pick out a strong team to knock out! But who will the 'victims' be? We need to target a team that is strong but not high on the rivals list for the others in this race.

As the two pirate teams thought about their choices, they saw Rayman and Barbara zoom by. There was a shorter way to the next challenge on another road which was a few miles away from the current road that they were on. The two pirate girls observed as Barbara took the controls and Rayman held onto the kart. Barbara made the kart jump up off of the track and Rayman used his special hovering ears to transport their kart onto the shorter path.

Captain Syrup: (Smirks) Looks like we've got our targets! Let's see if we can knock them out of this race!

[==================]

[LOCATION: Multiverse Meteorite Colosseum]

Rainbow Ringo was now seen in a control centre inside a massive colosseum with a huge audience that were placed around the colosseum walls and safely out of the dangerous arena. Rainbow Ringo was going to control the arena for the next challenge.

Rainbow Ringo: (Speaking into a microphone) Okay audience! The teams should be on their way any time now so get ready for some insane action here at the Multiverse Meteorite Colosseum!

The audience cheered and applauded showing off their feelings of excitement for the upcoming event. Rainbow Ringo turned off the microphone setting and started making adjustments on the control screens.

Rainbow Ringo: Perfect! Now all we need is those chaotic teams to show up and then we can (smirks) put the plan into action! (Notices the cameras and sweats slightly) Oh! I'm talking about the challenges that the teams will have to go through. They are crazy challenges indeed! You know it reminds me of…OH! Here they come!

The audience roared with excitement as Rick, Morty, Jenny, Roll, Sans, Papyrus, Dib and Krieger drove up to the colosseum and entered the arena on foot. There was a podium with envelopes next to the entrance to the main arena and Dib was the first one to grab an envelope and read the letter that was inside it.

Dib: Get ready for a cosmic rumble with this 'Either Or' challenge! (To Krieger) We get to choose 'storm' or 'form.'

[EITHER OR CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Rainbow Ringo: Don's still having 'connecting problems' so I'll go through the challenge descriptions! For this 'Either Or' challenge, our teams will have to choose 'storm' or 'form.' In 'storm,' teams will have to float around a meteor storm in specialised spacesuits and grab a map sealed inside a capsule to find the location of the chill zone! In 'form' teams will have to balance on loose poles planted into the ground of the colosseum and make their way to the tallest pole where the maps sealed in capsules are located. Once the teams have obtained the capsules, the final part of this leg will commence and (smirks) we will end all of this nonsense!

[END OF CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Dib: Alright! Let's get straight into the action and go for the 'form' challenge.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dib & Krieger]  
Dib: I know what you are thinking. 'Why did the alien fighter choose a challenge that didn't involve things form space like meteors?' It's because space themed challenges plus experiences from the past that involve crazy aliens equals PAIN! So I decided to go with the better and safer option!  
Krieger: And prove yourself to be a big chicken in the process.  
Dib: HEY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[STORM CHALLENGE]

Eight of our teams were suited up in specialised space suits and they were now seen floating around in the air on the left side of the arena that was filled with asteroids. Sans, Papyrus, Rick, Morty, Penn, Sashi, Mario, Luigi, Number 1, Number 5, Evil Ira, Rolf the Reaper, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray were floating around the arena manoeuvring around the large asteroids. Sans was just moving around by letting the zero gravity take him where it wanted it to go while Papyrus was searching around with Penn, Sashi, Mario and Luigi.

Papyrus: Ugh! Finding capsules in space is harder than it seems! Sans! Why aren't you helping?  
Sans: I'm just letting the events carry on by their own nature! Just wait and the plot will come floating to us!  
Papyrus: Sans! You can't just sit around and do nothing every day and let the line of random luck come to you! You need to always be moving and…. (Gets hit on the back of his skull by a capsule) OW! (Turns to a surprised expression) HEY! I got one!  
Sans: Told you so!  
Papyrus: Quiet Sans!  
Mario: Do you think you can bring your luck onto us? Space gravity can be tricky and I've been through a lot of gravity changing worlds!  
Luigi: I don't know if we can just rely on luck to give us a capsule and….LOOK OUT! AN ASTEROID!

The gang saw the giant asteroid that Luigi was screaming at and they moved to avoid it as it collided with another asteroid and the two broke into smaller chunks. They looked over to where the asteroid came from and saw Number 1 with an expression of pure determination and a slight hint of anger while Number 5, who was floating next to him, had her arms crossed around her chest like she just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

Sashi: Hey! Watch what you do if you value your safety!  
Number 1: It's anyone's game out here and we've already got our capsule! So now it's time for a little payback from the last leg!  
Number 5: You get through with your plan while I float over here with the capsule.  
Papyrus: You're still holding a grudge? Dude, you need to learn to let it go or else you'll fall behind to last place.  
Number 1: A K.N.D operative never backs down from their mission once they decide to take it or make one up! I will fight for my vengeance so HAVE AT YOU!

Number 1 began to smash asteroids towards the others who had to scramble around the area while the other four teams watched this scene unfold.

Buttercup: Wow! Watching this makes Evil Ira look like a school kid making his or her first prank.  
Evil Ira: I….don't know how to respond to that.  
Rick: I know what you mean. Sometimes things like this make our lives easier considering how we all have a capsule in our hands.  
Mystique Sonia: So we should just go and step back to our cars silently so they don't catch onto us and….

RUMBLE! PWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Morty: WOAH! What's going on?  
Buttercup: What did you do this time Evil Ira!?  
Evil Ira: For once, this isn't my work!  
Mighty Ray: GUYS! BELOW US!

The four teams looked down and saw that a massive swirling vortex was forming and was trying to suck our teams into it.

Evil Ira: Guys! Grab onto something from the edges of the arena! I feel like this is a part of a ruthless evil plot!

The gang made their way to the edges of the arena on their half and held onto for their lives while the vortex got bigger.

Morty: Just what is going on!?

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: I sense something unfolding here. Something that might seem big but it is only the small beginning of the main plot!  
Rolf the Reaper: Are you sure you aren't behind this?  
Evil Ira: Yes I am! If I was behind this, I wouldn't be saying this in the confessional!  
Rolf the Reaper: Okay! I just wanted to ask.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

[FORM CHALLENGE]

Dib and Krieger were looking at the series of thin metal poles getting taller towards the tallest pole where a bunch of capsules were seen connected to it with rope. They looked stable but they couldn't tell if they were perfectly fine or loose.

Krieger: So it's just a simple game of balance and muscle strength to get the capsule.  
Dib: Great, two thing that the universe decides to not let me have! Maybe we should have gone with the other challenge  
Krieger: HAHAHA! Fear not little buddy! For I have the perfect strategy to get the both of us across these peculiar poles!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Dib]  
Dib: Now this is the moment where the feeling of stress comes into place! I am sure that this plan of his involves me in some sort of annoying and embarrassing way.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Dib and Krieger were now seen together as Krieger jumped from pole to pole with Dib tied to his back with tape.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Dib]  
Dib: And I was right. Why must the universe be so cruel to me?  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Krieger was making good progress while carrying Dib on his back but the other teams were catching up to him which made this a close race for these eight teams. Jenny and Roll seemed to be getting the hang of it and the same went for Rolf and Johnny 2x4 while others like Timmy, Chloe and Lincoln had to maintain their balance while completing this challenge. Ronnie Anne kept making comments about Lincoln's lack of confidence with this challenge but kept nudging him for reassurance. Captain Syrup and Risky Boots were off on their own and were discussing something.

Risky Boots: Okay, so it's time to activate our plan. Do you remember what we have to do?  
Captain Syrup: Of course I do. Let's see what a little tension can do for our teams.

Rayman and Barbara were making a smooth progress and things seemed calm until…

SLASH!

The poles that Rayman and Barbara were jumping towards were cut at a rapid speed causing them to fall apart and sending them off track as they grabbed onto a nearby pair of unsliced poles.

Barbara: Hey! How did those poles fall apart?  
Rayman: I don't know. Maybe we should question them!

Rayman pointed to Captain Syrup and Risky Boots who were passing by and they looked back at Rayman and Barbara with what could be described as innocent and confused looks.

Risky Boots: Is something bothering you bunny boy?  
Rayman: Don't call me that! Why did you slice the poles we were going towards?  
Captain Syrup: Do you always jump to conclusions?  
Risky Boots: We don't carry our swords with us during the race. We decided that they would be a pain to carry. We have a lot of pirate themed equipment that could hold us back if we carried it with us all the time. But if you are looking for swords, then try those two robot gals over there.

Rayman and Barbara looked over at Jenny and Roll who were making their own way up to the capsules but they appeared to have swords stuck to their backs. Rayman and Barbara looked at each other before they got a bit angry and headed towards the two robot girls.

Rayman: Hey! You're not going to slice up our path and get away with it!  
Jenny: Huh? What are you talking about?  
Barbara: Someone used a sword to slice our poles apart and you have swords on your backs! Don't try to deny it!

Jenny and Roll looked at their backs and saw that they had a sword stuck to their backs. They took them off and they had confused looks on their faces.

Roll: Huh? Why are these swords with us?  
Barbara: Don't try playing dumb with us! If you're going to mess up our path then we'll do the same to you!  
Jenny: We're being framed here! But if you're putting up a fight then we'll defend ourselves with all we got!  
Rayman: IT'S A FIGHT! HAVE AT YOU!

The two teams began to fight while balancing on the poles. Captain Syrup and Risky Boots slipped past this scene with ease.

[CONFESSIONAL: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Captain Syrup: For those of you who are wondering what happened back there…..let us fill you in. Those swords belong to us and we used small magnets strapped to the handles of the swords to stick them onto the back of those robots.  
Risky Boots: They didn't notice that and so we got them to argue with those other two. They fall behind and one of them will be sent out of the race! Perfect!  
Captain Syrup: And this will also prove that you can be sneaky too and impress Evil Ira!  
Risky Boots: (Blushing slightly) S-Shut up!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Risky Boots: Now, let's get the capsule and get out of here before….

RUMBLE! PWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

The massive vortex from before grew over towards their half of the arena now and some of the poles were being sucked into it. The teams grabbed the capsules and were clinging onto the poles for survival.

Timmy: W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?  
Roll: I don't know!  
Johnny 2x4: I bet it's one of Evil Ira's tricks!  
Chloe: No, look!

Everyone turned to where Chloe was pointing at and saw that the other eight teams were in the same situation.

Risky Boots: J-Just what is going on here?

[=====================]

[INSIDE THE CONTROL CENTRE]

Rainbow Ringo was still inside the control centre and was using different control panels and moving around at a fast pace.

Rainbow Ringo: Aha! Things are going smoothly! Soon, everything will be gone and things will be perfect!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! SMASH!

Rainbow Ringo jumped as he turned around and saw that the door to the control centre was broken down by a barrage of bullet shots and a swift kick. Sam, Max, Darla and Alex stormed into the room with Sam and Max's pistols. Darla and Alex had stun guns and the four of them aimed their guns at Rainbow Ringo.

Max: Freeze Robert!  
Rainbow Ringo: Uh, it's….  
Darla: I thought his name was Rupert.  
Rainbow Ringo: No, it's…..  
Alex: He looks more like a Ryan to me.  
Rainbow: No! It's….  
Sam: Names aren't important right now! Besides, he definitely looks like a Ronald.  
Rainbow Ringo: IT'S RINGO! RINGO! RINGO! RINGO!  
Max: Of course it's Ringo! I knew that!  
Darla: You did? Then why did you say Robert?  
Max: I just wanted to see if he got annoyed with this constant chatter!  
Sam: That's not the main issue right now. Rainbow Ringo! You are under arrest for trying to destroy this season and the racers! Now turn off the vortex.  
Rainbow Ringo: Hold on! There's no evidence that I'm involved in this! I'm just holding the fort down while Don couldn't get here. I don't even know how this vortex got here and how to stop it!  
Darla: Nice try but that won't work! We did a little off-screen investigating and found out some important information.  
Alex: And now we'll show it in a convenient flashback!

[CONVENIENT FLASHBACK ACTIVATED]

Don was back in the utopia waiting for Sam, Max, Darla and Alex to arrive. The DeSoto was zooming through the city and knocking over several trash cans before spinning around and stopping at the main hall. Sam and Max hopped out of the Desoto without a trace of worry while Darla and Alex got out and tried to maintain their balance.

Sam: We're here as you requested Don!  
Max: So what's the problem? Do you need someone beaten up?  
Don: No! Well, maybe. There's a massive problem here! I can't get into the next leg of the race due to something that is stopping me from entering the Tele-Vortex! I think another targeting from Dark Craft or some new foe!  
Alex: That does appear to be a serious situation. We'll need to do some investigating to find out any clues to what's going on.  
Max: Ooh, I know! Why don't we just watch a TV and see what's going on with the racers! Maybe we'll find a clue there!  
Darla: That's….not a bad idea Max. That's strange especially since it came from you.  
Max: (Pulls out a TV and turns it on) Ssh! TV time!

[AFTER WATCHING ABOUT 10 MINUTES OF THE RACE]

Don: No way!  
Darla: What's wrong Don?  
Don: You need to go the next leg and stop that guy!  
Alex: Are you talking about Rainbow Ringo?  
Don: YES! (Pulls out a piece of paper) Look at this!

The others looked at the piece of paper which had a picture of Rainbow Ringo and there was some writing which said 'WANTED: ESCAPED PRISONER AT LARGE!' 'REVENGE RINGO, WHO WAS KNOWN TO MAKE DEALS WITH PEOPLE WHO HAVE EVIL PLANS HAS ESCAPED FROM THE CARTOON CRAFTS UTOPIA PRISON! BE CAREFUL IF YOU SEE THIS MAN AND CONTACT DON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!'

Darla: A-A criminal!?  
Don: Yes! Now go and stop him! I can't enter the Tele-Vortex!  
Sam: Leave it to us Don! Let' roll team!

[BACK TO THE PRESENT SITUATION]

Rainbow Ringo: HEHEHEHEHE! I guess you got me! Yes! I, Revenge Ringo, made a deal with newly formed organization to get rid of the racers of this season and in return! I would be rewarded and gain access to the organization!  
Alex: So who asked you to commit this evil deed?  
Revenge Ringo: Sorry, I'm not telling!  
Max: (Aims his gun at Revenge Ringo) Time to switch to more forceful tactics!  
Revenge Ringo (Pulls out his own gun and aims it at Max) If it's a gun fight you want, it's a gun fight you'll get!  
Darla: He's equipped too!  
Alex: You need to go through this in a more 'verbal' manner.  
Sam: He's right! Besides, a weak guy like him won't be able to keep denying it! I give it two minutes before he breaks!  
Revenge Ringo: T-Two minutes! I'm an escaped prisoner! I can easily overcome your petty persuasion tricks!

The gang looked at each other and smirked at each other before looking back at Revenge Ringo.

Darla: (Rolls her eyes) Sure you can. Ooh, I'm a guy who hides away and has to make deals to show off his crazy mind! It's like looking at a boy who dresses up and pretends to be a supervillain from his favourite comic book!  
Revenge Ringo: I-I am serious with my work! Don't try to mock me because I….  
Sam: Always have ot resort to using guns to threaten my enemies?  
Revenge Ringo: H-HEY! You do that to since you're policemen!  
Max: Yeah but we also use our fists! Face it freak! You're weak compared to us!  
Revenge Ringo: I AM NOT WEAK! THOSE FOOLS OUT THERE WILL BE ERASED FROM THIS WORLD THROUGH THAT VORTEX AND I WILL JOIN THE ERASE PHASE SYNDICATE! I AM REVENGE RINGO AND I….  
Alex: (Writing down what Revenge Ringo said) Just admitted that you are working for an organization called the 'Erase Phase Syndicate' and said it loud enough to be heard by the racers outside. Yep, everything has been revealed.  
Revenge Ringo: W-What?

Revenge Ringo looked outside and saw the racers had glares fixed onto him and it was clear to him that they were not going to be moved away and sucked into the vortex.

Revenge Ringo: Grr! Fine, you win this round but my time isn't up yet!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The gang flinched for a second as Revenge Ringo fired three bullets from his gun but they noticed that he shot the control panels causing them to short out and stop working and the vortex slowly began to decrease in size.

Revenge Ringo: Keep enjoying your race because one day, things will get to a point where everything will be erased to stop the negative vibes! Keep on your guard and watch out for a massive announcement in the future! Everything has been said so with this…..I bid you adieu!

CRASH!

Revenge Ringo dropped his gun and smashed through the window at the control centre and he busted out of the room and was freefalling. The teams watched as he dropped down past them and he smirked as he entered the vortex just before it closed up and disappeared.

[CONFESSIONAL: Penn & Sashi]  
Penn: Wow! Now that is one messed up guy.  
Sashi: Messed up in the mind and gone for now. Only the future will tell if he returns or not.

The words 'FORESHADOWING' appeared above Penn and Sashi but they didn't notice this despite the letters being big and all of them were in capitals!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sam: (Hears his phone buzzing and answers it) Hello? Yes, uh huh, no, okay! (Put his phone back in his jacket and shouts to the teams) HEY GUYS! DON SAYS THAT YOU JUST NEED TO GET BACK INTO YOUR KARTS AND RACE TO THE EXIT PORTAL! THE CHILL ZONE HAS BEEN MOVED TO THERE! SEE YOU LATER!

And with that, our teams rushed out of the area and drove off to find the exit portal.

Sam: Well that was another thrilling adventure. The villain got away for now but we'll still have plenty more action in store for us in another episode! So, who's up for some sushi?

[=================]

[THE LAST STRETCH]

The teams were speeding down a set of rainbow coloured tracks with loops and jumps everywhere as they tried to find the exit portal. Number 1 and Number 5 were having a smooth journey but it was cut short when Sans, Papyrus, Penn, Sashi, Mario and Luigi sped by and formed a horizontal line of karts blocking Number 1 and Number 5 from getting past them.

Number 1: HEY! Get out of our way!  
Sans: We're just playing the game over here! Everyone is in it to win it.  
Number 5: But in reality, you just want to get on our nerves, especially my partner's nerves because he tried to halt your progress. What a cluttered and messed up life we live in right now.  
Number 1: Okay then! Time to switch to battle mode! Have at you!

BEEP!

Number 1 pressed a button adapted into the kart he was driving and a bunch of wooden guns appeared from the sides loaded with tomatoes, mustard and other weapons based from their K.N.D group.

Number 1: FIRE!

Number 1 fired a barrage of food based weapons towards his 'enemies' blocking their views of the track as they span around in confusion.

Sans: (Sighs) Annoying tactics from kids. These tactics must be stopped at once.

Sans used his telekinesis to turn the weapons on Number 1 and Number 5's kart against each other and the guns fired and were destroyed covering the kart and the two racers in the ammo causing them to spin out of control and crash into the other three karts and teams sending all four teams off of the course.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Number 5]  
Number 5: There's a limit to how much you can handle in a situation like this…..and we've just reached that limit!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

BAM! BAM! BAM!

That was the sound of two karts colliding against each other and was shown by Rayman and Barbara who were engaging in a kart smash battle against Jenny and Roll.

Barbara: Get out of our way you mechanical freaks!  
Jenny: No! Buzz off you barbaric witch!  
Roll: Uh guys…..  
Barbara: Do you want to fight it out?  
Roll: Uh, guys!  
Jenny: Bring it on!  
Roll: GUYS! LOOK OUT!  
Jenny: Huh?  
Barbara: Huh?

CRASH!

The two teams crashed into a nearby wall in a small town section of the newly formed world. Their heads popped out of a pile of broken parts of the vehicles.

Barbara: Ugh, you're still going to get it!  
Roll: Okay, cease this nonsense AT ONCE!  
Rayman: Uh, but you…  
Roll: AT ONCE!

Roll's intimidating tone silenced Rayman and Barbara and even made Jenny stay silent. Roll took a series of deep breaths before she calmed back down.

Roll: Look, I get that you suspect us for having those swords on our backs but we didn't know they were stuck to our backs! You can't just jump to conclusions without looking at all of the evidence with a thorough investigation! I'm sure that if we examine the swords, we'll find a new clue to prove our innocence! Do I make myself clear!?  
Barbara: (Shrinks back a bit feeling embarrassed) C-Crystal clear.  
Rayman: (Rubbing the back of his head while looking away) S-Same here.  
Jenny: Okay, so what sort of clue is on here?

The four investigated the swords that were stuck to Jenny and Roll's backs and after a minute, Roll noticed the magnets placed onto the swords.

Roll: Look! Small magnets have been attached to the swords!  
Jenny: So THAT'S how they got stuck to our backs! They were so small that we couldn't see them right away!  
Barbara: Okay, you didn't do it then! But who would …wait a minute. Those two pirate girls insisted that they didn't do it but they're the only ones who carry swords and….OH THOSE LITTLE…..  
Rayman: Okay, let's calm down! We know the culprits so let's get them!  
Jenny: Roll and I can fix up the karts in a couple of minutes so hang tight.  
Rayman: Great! Sorry for being complete jerks earlier.  
Roll: No problem! Hey, maybe you can join our alliance!  
Barbara: Eh, sure! Why not? It's the best we can do to make up for our stupid behaviour.  
Jenny: Sweet! Now let's fix those karts and get back on the road!

[CONFESSIONAL: Rayman & Barbara]  
Rayman: Well that was an awkward bit of filler.  
Barbara: But hey, we forgave each other in the end and now we're part of an alliance!  
Rayman: Let's hope we can keep going on for a while!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[TWO MINUTES LATER]

Captain Syrup and Risky Boots were driving down one of the rainbow coloured paths feeling calm and proud of their sneaky tactics and things seemed fine…..

CRASH! BAM!

The two pirate girls jumped up with shock as they saw Rayman, Barbara, Jenny and Roll zoom up to them and barge into the sides of the pirate girls' kart trapping them and stopping them from moving around.

Risky Boots: W-What the?  
Jenny: Hey guess what? We found out the truth and now we're teaming up to knock you two out of the race!  
Captain Syrup: Hey! You don't have any concrete proof that we…  
Roll: We don't need any excuses from you! Now watch this!

VROOM! CLICK!

The karts that Jenny and Roll were drove behind the kart that Captain Syrup and Risky Boots were in and a large flipper popped out of the front of the two robot girls' kart. Captain Syrup and Risky Boots tried to drive away but Rayman and Barbara stopped them from making an escape. Jenny and Roll drove up to Captain Syrup and Risky Boots and used the flipper to send the two pirate girls flying back and crash onto the track. The newly formed friends cheered at their success and drove away leaving Captain Syrup and Risky Boots alone with a damaged kart.

[CONFESSIONAL: Jenny & Roll]  
Jenny: Justice has been served! Sweet, energetic justice!  
Roll: For this leg. There will be many more close calls from here on!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Captain Syrup and Risky Boots climbed out of the wreckage that once was their perfect kart.

Risky Boots: Great! Now how are we going to reach the chill zone!  
Captain Syrup: I'm sure we'll find a way.  
Risky Boots: (Sits down on the ground and puts her hand over her face) Why does life have to be unfair sometimes? It's anyone's game in this race but time after time, life goes badly for me in any situation! And I couldn't even deceive those stupid freaks! And my own developing emotions are making me lose my own spirit. I just wish things would go my way for once.

BEEP! BEEP! HONK!

The two pirate girls jumped up as they heard the sound of horns blaring and they turned around to see Shantae, Bolo, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper drive up to them before stopping and smiling at them.

Evil Ira: Salutations ladies! Looks like you need a lift. Care to hop on with us and drive to victory?  
Risky Boots: (Blushing slightly) S-Sure! Thanks!

Risky Boots hopped into the kart that Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were driving while Captain Syrup joined up with Shantae and Bolo and the six of them sped off to find the chill zone.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Risky Boots]  
Risky Boots: Okay, so sometimes the universe can be sympathetic for you. I have to give my thanks to Evil Ira, his gloomy partner, Bolo and Shantae. (Glares at the camera) This doesn't mean that this pirate has gone soft! I'm still in it to win it!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[=================]

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, parking lot A]

Don was seen in a large parking lot on a lounge chair located next to the chill zone. This location seemed appropriate since our teams would be arriving in karts.

Don: After all of that hassle, we're finally ready to see our teams drive to the chill zone! Let's see who survives this thing!

PWOOSH!

A large, swirling portal opened up which meant that the racers were closing in onto the chill zone. A flash of light appeared out of the portal as Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Timmy and Chloe arrived back in the utopia.

Don: Congratulations to the four of you! You've arrived before the others so first and second place is yours!

Johnny 2x4: Yes!  
Timmy: Get in!  
Chloe: Wonderful!  
Rolf: Can we park now? Rolf needs to use the restroom!  
Everyone else: ….  
Rolf: What?

[CONFESSIONAL: Timmy & Chloe]  
Chloe: Well…that was an awkward moment.  
Timmy: Let's just move on with the rest of this episode.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

FLASH!

Rick and Morty appeared out of a different portal which was opened up by Rick. They had the capsule from the previous challenge with them but they also wore 3D glasses and had bags of popcorn and sodas with them.

Don: Uh, did you go to the movies or something like that? I thought you were focused on the race!  
Rick: We are still racing! We just took a short break in a dimension that has a time zone that is sped up three times the amount of time of one day in this dimension! We watched over fifty five movies in half an hour!  
Morty: And most of them were horror films that Rick picked to make me jump and feel frightened. Still, it was an enjoyable experience!  
Don: (Confused and raising his eyebrows) Uh, okay then! Well third place goes to you two.

More teams passed through the portal taking up the safe places in the results table.

[4th: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
[5th: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
[6th: Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray]  
[7th: Dib & Krieger]

BOOM! BASH! BANG! BAM!

Sounds of fighting could be heard from the portal and Don wanted to take a peek inside the portal but was stopped when Rayman and Barbara were sent flying out of the portal and crash landed on the chill zone with their kart flying off and hitting a wall before falling into pieces. Jenny and Roll hopped out of the portal and rushed over to help them to safety and while they were doing that, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Shantae, Bolo, Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper hopped out of the portal with their karts behind them.

Don: What was that all about?  
Evil Ira; Eh, just some payback from an earlier warfare from the others.  
Don: Well it seems they'll be okay. You do realise that your assault caused them to arrive earlier than you, right?  
Captain Syrup: D-Does that mean we're in last place then?  
Don: Well…let's just say…that…..  
Captain Syrup: GET ON WITH IT!  
Don: Okay! You're still in the race! We're still waiting for four more teams!  
Risky Boots: Phew! I thought all of our efforts were in vain.

The three teams walked off to rest up for the next leg. While they were walking, Evil Ira walked closer to Risky Boots.

Evil Ira: So, you tried to sabotage a team I hear!  
Risky Boots: Huh? H-How do you know about that?  
Evil Ira: I hear a lot form different sources. Now, about your motive for this event….

Risky Boots held her pirate hat over her blushing face as she waited for the rest of Evil Ira's words. She felt like she could explode any second.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Risky Boots]  
Risky Boots: Why life!? Why must you throw me around in emotional pain like this!?  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Evil Ira: (Holding Risky Boots' hands gently) You don't need to impress me you know.  
Risky Boots: (Looks up at Evil Ira with wide eyes) H-H-HUH?  
Evil Ira: Look, I know how someone like you would feel about liking someone. You are always on adventures over the seven seas. Liking someone would be the least likely thing to think about on a ship. But I feel the same! I wrestle in my world! Always fighting and no one tries to show mercy. But we're two people who live for adventure and treasure…..but no treasure can compare to you!  
Risky Boots: (Blushing deeply) Eh…..  
Evil Ira: So how about this! We're still in the race! Let's call it a day on the ruthlessness, go into the utopia, find a nice fancy restaurant and have a great night out. What do you say?  
Risky Boots: (Smiles with tears in her eyes) O-Okay!

The two walked off and headed into the city of the utopia. Risky Boots' happiness grew even bigger when Evil Ira kissed her on the cheek.

Risky Boots: By the way, who told you about my plan?  
Evil Ira: The genie lady with the purple hair.  
Risky Boots; (Her eyes widen and her anger starts to rise) Grr….SHANTAE!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Shantae]  
Shantae: Okay, l might have told Evil Ira how Risky Boots feels about him! Looks like I'm hiding from Risky Boots for the rest of the day.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Well that was an interesting scene. Now we just need to see…

CRASH!

Don jumped back and turned around to see a pile of kart parts on the chill zone and after a few seconds passed, Sans, Papyrus, Mario, Luigi, Penn and Sashi appeared from the pile.

Sans: Well that was one way to break it to them!  
Sashi: But we kicked those stupid wannabe agents' butts! That's a win in my book!  
Don: Uh, what happened to the six of you.  
Penn: Oh we got into an argument with Number 1 and Number 5 and it ended with the four of us falling off of the track but then we were saved by some random stranger who towed us to the portal and here we are.  
Mario: Those guys always help those who fall off the track!  
Papyrus: Was there really someone there? All I could see was the vision of a white fluffy cloud.  
Don: Okay, so you ended up fighting with Number 1 and Number 5. So where are they?  
Luigi: Oh they should be here with us and…..hey, where did they go?

The gang searched through the pile until Penn found a note hidden inside it.

Penn: Look, a note from Number 1 and Number 5!  
Don: What does it say?  
Penn: Let's see…..

[THE NOTE]  
Number 1: To Don and the other losers. If you are reading this note then you have found out that we are not here. To put it simply, we quit. Yes, I'm sure you're surprised to hear that two adventurous K.N.D agents are simply quitting but we've made a decision. The levels of stress put onto us have broken past the maximum level and my stubbornness needs to stop along with Number 5 having to put up with all of this! So we're heading out of the race and back to our headquarters! Not even a million dollars can keep us from doing what we do best back at home so see you at the last leg of the race with the other eliminated teams!  
Number 5: I know I haven't been involved with much in this debate but I want to say good luck to the rest of you and keep on being insane!  
Number 1: So goodbye from Number 1 and Number 5 from Kids Next Door Sector V! P.S: I took a bunch of coupons for stores in the utopia from Papyrus' pockets. Bye!

[END OF NOTE]

Papyrus: WHAT? PAPYRUS SAVED UP ALL OF THOSE COUPONS! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE THEM BACK YOU FREAKS!

The others watched and laughed as Papyrus ran off into the city of the utopia to find the two kids.

Don: Okay, so since all of this chaos occurred and everyone seems to be ok, we're going to end things right here so stayed tuned for more chaotic action on…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[========================]

[END OF EPISODE]


	9. Ep 8: A New Age Of Crystal

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! It was an episode bursting with colourful emotions as our teams raced through a modified city built around Rainbow Road! Wars were fought from different sides as our teams took part in a relay race and then had to either dodge asteroids or balance and hop across poles to obtain maps inside capsules. Things went over the limit thought when an escaped convict tried to erase the teams from the race but things are back to normal with our special brand of chaos which was still shown in the last leg with Risky Boots trying to sabotage a team to impress Evil Ira and while it ended up as a failure, she still won the heart of Evil Ira and it was Number 1 and Number 5 who ended up being eliminated due to them quitting the race after trying to get rid of their enemies in the race! That's enough recapping because it's time to go straight into this chaotic leg of the race so let's begin with this part of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==========]

[Location: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Racing Hub]

BOOM! SIZZLE!

Bubbles: Ooh! So pretty!

The city was calm and the skies were clear with a full moon as the gang had a fireworks night outside in the utopia while they waited for the next leg to begin. Multiple fireworks were sent into the skies and they exploded leaving a variety of colourful patterns in the sky for our teams to enjoy. Dib and Krieger were supervising a machine that set the fireworks into the night sky while the others sat down in a nearby park and watched the fireworks fly. Shantae and Bolo were looking up admiring the spectacular fireworks.

Shantae: Ah! It's nice to have a moment of peace after a chaotic episode of insane events and trying to set up a couple.  
Bolo: I'm surprised you managed to hide from Risky Boots since she found out that you told Evil Ira her feelings for him. She was red in the face for five hours!  
Shantae: Ugh, don't remind me. I'm just glad that things are relatively quiet right now.  
Captain Syrup: (Sitting down on a blanket next to Shantae and Bolo) Give it another minute or two. Insanity is sure to come towards us in a flash.  
Shantae: Oh, hi Captain Syrup. Why aren't you with Risky Boots right now?  
Captain Syrup: (Pointing to the left) Because she's in her own world right now.

Shantae and Bolo looked to where Captain Syrup pointed at and saw Evil Ira and Risky Boots sitting on a blanket with Rolf the Reaper, who was nearby reading a book. Evil Ira made many wicked and crazy jokes and remarks which made Risky Boots laugh.

Bolo: I can't believe that she's expressing a sincere level of happiness right now.  
Shantae: Bolo! That's mean! She may be a twisted pirate but she still has feelings.  
Captain Syrup: So does Ira and it looks like his usual feelings of mayhem are about to cause another wacky event.

Evil Ira mumbled something into Risky Boots' ears and she nodded as Evil Ira used his magical powers to hijack the fireworks launching machine causing it to set off multiple fireworks at once. Some of them went off in the sky as normal while others went into different parts of the city. A bunch of fireworks exploded in the sky revealing colourful displays of the racers' faces but the biggest one was a purple firework display of Risky Boots' face. Risky Boots blushed upon witnessing this scene and hugged Evil Ira.

Captain Syrup: Okay, it's both mischievous and heart-warming at the same time.  
Bolo: Yeah, but I saw at least three different fireworks go off into different parts of the utopia.  
Shantae: I wonder where they landed.

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, Melody Flow Restaurant]

Dr Doofenshmirtz walked out of the Melody Flow restaurant with a box of home baked croissants and he was humming a happy tune.

Dr Doofenshmirtz: Score! Fresh croissants and they played some sweet songs in there! If I ever need a break from trying to take over the Tri State Area, this is the place that I'll go too! It may be a little overboard with the musical vibe but nothing can go wrong here!

BOOM!

A firework flew through the streets of the city and collided with the box of croissants causing them to explode and the impact sent soot all over Dr Doofenshmirtz.

Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ah, I see that the third season racers are chilling out with fireworks. Looks like I'm off to the dry cleaners then.

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, China Class Emporium]

Jimmy and Sarah, from the cul-de-sac, walked out of the china shop with a box filled with precious china plates.

Jimmy: Such joy! We've got some classy china plates for our tea parties Sarah!  
Sarah: They'll look really good with our fancy outfits we have back at home. Now all we need to do is…

PWOOSH! BOOM!

A firework flew past the two kids and exploded in the china store. The blast sent the two kids back a bit and Jimmy dropped the box of china plates causing them to break into pieces.

Jimmy: (Crying) M-My china plates!  
Sarah: Grr! I bet it was Ed's fault! ED! WHERE ARE YOU!?

[LOCATION: Cartoon Crafts Utopia, West Side Alleyway]

Eddy: This is why I don't let you choose the songs to listen to while we're using our modified go karts!

Eddy was seen with Ed as the two stood outside an alleyway on the west side of the utopia. They were next to two go karts that were fallen to pieces as they were connected to a mailbox. This all started when Ed switched on a radio that was modified into the go karts. Ed found a tune that got stuck in his head and he was driving out of control and collided with Eddy in his go kart and the two crashed into the mailbox. They were unharmed but they were waiting for Edd to come by and fix their go karts.

Eddy: Uh, Sockhead is taking too long! We need a miracle!  
Ed: Don't worry! Ed will bring the miracle like they do in comic books and other forms of entertainment. (Places his hands on his head and tries to think of a miracle) Please! Bring a miracle to us now!

PWOOSH! BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A firework flew past Ed and Eddy and collided with the go karts completely destroying them into unrepairable pieces.

Eddy: (Rolls his eyes) Looks like we're stuck with the wrong side of luck here. Let's just walk back to the Cul-De-Sac.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: I know we like to start off every show with a bang but we really need to set a limit on the amount of times we take things literally.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

HOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK!

The sound of the klaxon went off which signalled that the next leg of the race was about to begin. The remaining teams gathered together in the centre of the utopia and looked into the Mega Tele-Vortex which was showing a swirling purple portal which seemed to shine and sparkle.

Timmy: Uh, is that portal glowing and shining?  
Chloe: Yes, it is quite unusual. This portal somehow seems different from the other ones.  
Rolf the Reaper: Perhaps this is a 'special' leg in Don's perspective.  
Dib: Well why don't you just ask him? He's coming towards us now.

The others looked away from the Mega Tele-Vortex and saw Don who walked up to the stage with a smile on his face.

Don: Hello everyone! I see that you've noticed that the portal for today's leg is a bit brighter than the other portals from the past.  
Rolf the Reaper: Indeed we have. Tell us the reason for this portal giving off a different appearance.  
Don: Well I can't give all the details away right now because it's a special leg. We're taking a trip and having a blast from the past!  
Sashi: You mean we're visiting a world that was used from one of the past seasons?  
Don: Yes…and no. This place has been….modified to be different since our last visit but you'll see what I mean once you enter the world so get ready to race….NOW!

The teams were surprised by Don's sudden shouting and scrambled to stay in the lead as they entered the purple portal and once every team went through, the portal closed up.

Don: Okay! Time for this special leg to begin! It's going to be crazy with no distractions from any foes because a newly formed ally from last season will help out! (Turns to face the cameras) And I bet you know who it is already so let's get straight to the action!

[========================]

PWOOSH! CRASH!

The teams were thrown out of the other end of the portal and they all landed on a rough floor. They groaned as they got up and dusted any dirt on their clothes.

Evil Ira: (Looks around and sees lots of rocky walls with crystals formed inside the walls) Hmm….these walls appear to be part of some sort of cave or cavern.  
Risky Boots: And those crystals look ripe for the picking! Let's take some of them back as souvenirs!  
Papyrus: Aha! I got it! If we're going to a world shown from one of the previous seasons, then we must be inside the crystal caverns from season one!  
Rayman: The large quantity of crystals does seem to indicate that this place is indeed the crystal caverns.  
Krieger: But wait! Wasn't the crystal caverns destroyed by some sort of bomb? How can everything still be in one piece then?  
Morty: That's right! This place should give off some sort of empty vibe like an abandoned warehouse or some ruins.  
Roll: (Walks over and finds an entrance to a really large cavern and her mouth opens wide) Uh guys! I think something big has happened here!

Everyone walked up to Roll and looked into the large cavern and they were amazed by the atmosphere. The whole place had changed into a crystallized paradise. There were no signs of the past events that had occurred. No broken crystal shards, no signs of bombs that had exploded and the whole area gave a positive vibe. There were houses everywhere and they were all carved from large crystals that were drilled into the ground. There were bridges stretching out to different caverns and at the centre of the inner cavern, there was a large building which was similar to the main office in the centre of the utopia.

[CONFESSIONAL: Bubbles & Buttercup]  
Bubbles: Wow! This place is amazing! The crystals are so pretty and the place is so majestic!  
Buttercup: Ugh I hope we get into some action packed challenges soon! This feeling of joy is making me feel sick.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bolo: That office appears to be the centre of attention in this section of the caverns. Should we head down there?  
Mystique Sonia: Well I don't see any other places to go right now. So let's go down there and….

DA! DA! DAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The teams were surprised by the sounds of trumpets being played. They looked around and saw lots of creatures, some which looked like humans while others looked like unique monsters, stepped out of the crystal houses. All of the population of this world appeared to be a combination of flesh and crystal. A giant megaphone appeared over the office and a familiar voice spoke through it.

?: Attention citizens of Crystopia! We have been blessed with the presence of the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race competitors! Please welcome them and escort them to the office so we can let them race through our humble world!

The citizens cheered upon hearing this statement and before the teams could move, the citizens surrounded them and guided them to the office while shaking their hands and showing off emotions of complete joy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Timmy & Chloe]  
Timmy: I feel like a famous person who is stuck inside a convention of people who cling onto their idols.  
Chloe: Better pack some pepper sprays for our next leg.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams were now seen outside the office with the citizens placed to the left and the right sides of the office. They mainly consisted of humans with armour covered with crystals and creatures in armour and they had crystal shaped heads and they looked tougher than the humans.

Rolf: What sort of celebration is this? Rolf is a bit confused with our current situation.  
Dib: I think we're about to meet the mayor or leader of this world.  
?: That is correct little man! I, the emperor of this world, welcome you to Crystopia! It's so nice to see fellow racers from the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race! Especially since we have so much in common!  
Chloe: So much…..in common?  
Shantae: Does that mean…you used to be a competitor in the races?  
?: Correct! I should show myself to you in person and show you this world I crafted to atone for my past sins!  
Evil Ira: Wait a minute! Is that…..

PWOOSH! POOF!

A large puff of smoke appeared near our teams who coughed and when the smoke died down, it revealed the emperor of Crystopia in a familiar robotic suit engraved with crystals and the emperor was holding a silver staff with a rainbow coloured crystal attached to it.

All racers (Minus Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper): PLANKTON!?  
Plankton: It's Emperor Plankton of the humble town of Crystopia! Nice to see all of you!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Yes! Behold the mighty Crystopia! This place was created by Plankton after he helped out last season. He ended up inside the ruins of the crystal caverns and transformed into a paradise and he even created life with these creatures and got some lost humans to live here. Quite a change of pace from previous events!  
[END OF DESCRIPTION]

Evil Ira: (Walks up to Plankton and offers a handshake) Well it's nice to see a fellow chum who obtained the role of the antagonist. So what do you have in store for us?  
Plankton: (Accepts the handshake) Well there are two different tasks to complete but the biggest challenge is finding out where the challenges are! You'll have to navigate the caverns to find your quests!  
Lincoln: That's it? We have to take a stab in the dark and find our own way?  
Plankton: That is correct! Good luck and don't feel afraid to ask any of our inhabitants in the Crystopia!

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: Plankton is one of those guys that you want to keep a close eye on.  
Ronnie Anne: If he tries anything funny, he'll wish he never created this world.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=====================]

[Location: Cavern #0329]

Timmy, Chloe, Bubbles, Buttercup, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking down a long corridor filled with blue and purple coloured crystals and were in a good mood when they came to a sudden halt when they reached the end of the cavern. There was a large wall with pictures on it. And there were candles nearby that were lit which acted as the only light source in the area.

Buttercup: Looks like we've hit a dead end.  
Bubbles: Oh no! What do we do now?

Timmy and Lincoln walked up noticed that the pictures were actually tile buttons. There were four picture tile buttons in total.

Lincoln: These pictures must act as a password system for this door.  
Timmy: Ah, a classic component of caverns and temples.  
Ronnie Anne: So you just press the buttons to unlock the door. (Goes to press the tiles) So let's just press them and…  
Chloe: (Grabs Ronnie Anne's right arm) Wait! These doors always have a specific order. We need to figure out the order.  
Buttercup: So the pictures should give us some form of clue.  
Evil Ira: Correct young hero of Townsville!  
Everyone Else: AAH!

The four teams jumped back and turned around to see Evil Ira who has a smile on his face. Rolf the Reaper was next to him and he was in his usual quiet and dull form.

Timmy: Dude! Don't sneak up on us! These caverns are creepy enough as they already are.  
Evil Ira: Let's talk about the surprise appearance later. We all need to move on so we need to open this door.  
Chloe: But I don't see any clues that could help us.  
Evil Ira: Sometimes you need to think like your opponents and friends in order to progress. Look at the pictures and you'll see what I mean.

The five teams looked at the door and the tiles that were on it. Each tile had a unique and symbolic picture on it. The first tile showed a picture of an eye the second tile showed a picture of a man walking into a building and then exiting it, the third tile showed a picture of the number two and the fourth tile showed a picture of a fancy building which resembled some sort of school.

Bubbles: Uh, I don't see any connections.  
Evil Ira: Remember, I said to think like the opponent and your friends. But be careful because if you press it in the wrong order, (presses the third tile) then things like this will happen!

A laser gun appeared over the door and fired an electric laser at Rolf the Reaper who took out his trusty scythe and bounced the laser away and it hit Timmy instead, causing the pink hatted boy to fall down onto the ground.

Timmy: (In a dizzy state) I-I see how s-shocking t-that was.  
Chloe: (Helps Timmy to get up from the floor) That wasn't very nice!  
Evil Ira: I apologise for that demonstration. I wanted it to hit Rolf the Reaper over there.  
Rolf the Reaper: Ah, the cliché' mind of Evil Ira. So predictable.  
Evil Ira: It was just a little zap Rolf. Timmy over there managed to survive it.  
Chloe: Look, let's stop the arguments and let's not get involved in another fight. You probably know the correct order so please open the door for us all!  
Evil Ira: Well since you were polite with the word 'please'…ok!

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Evil Ira pressed the tile with the eye picture, followed by the tile with the picture of the man entering and exiting the building, followed by the tile with the picture of the number two and then he pressed the tile with the picture of the fancy school.

RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

The five teams stood back as the door opened up vertically revealing a brighter cavern leading down to another vast sanctum.

Evil Ira: Ta da! A simple obstacle to overcome!  
Ronnie Anne: Um, thanks for opening it without fighting us but…how did you know the right combination?  
Evil Ira: Two simple reasons dear child! I used my tricky mind to think how Plankton would set up the password.  
Ronnie Anne: That's understandable…but what's the second reason?  
Evil Ira: The second reason? Well that's easy! It's because (Smirks to the cameras) I went to college!

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Nice wordplay Evil Ira! Nice wordplay indeed!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The five teams ran down the cavern and entered another vast and spacious sanctum but this one only had one high cliff and there were a bunch of rails with tracks stretching for miles with mine carts placed near the edge of the cliff. A podium with envelopes on it was placed next to the mine carts. Timmy and Chloe ran up to the podium and were the first ones to open an envelope and read the contents inside the envelope.

Timmy: Time to 'Keep on track' with this 'All in' challenge. The teams will have to ride down the tracks which lead across several caverns and you'll have to avoid any cannonballs being fired at you from the people of Crystopia. The mine carts have received special upgrades so use them to your advantage. Happy travelling!  
Chloe: That was…..one of the calmer messages we've received.  
Timmy: So how are we going to get through this? Do we work together or…..

PWOOSH!

Timmy and Chloe felt a burst of wind rush past them as Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper rushed into a mine cart and headed down the track.

Evil Ira: Sorry folks! I helped out earlier but it's anyone's game now! See you later!  
Buttercup: Ugh! He makes things so annoying and confusing! After him!

The four teams left at the start of this challenge got into the mine carts and headed down the tracks.

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: This is going to be a long show.  
Ronnie Anne: All aboard the crazy train to the island of insanity!  
Lincoln: Uh, I think we'll be boarding the crazy mine cart….  
Ronnie Anne: Is this really the time for corrections?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

All of the teams were now riding mine carts down the many tracks that were all over the cavern but there were so many and they went all over the place and this led to our teams getting lost in the caverns. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got separated from Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy and Chloe and were wondering where to go.

Lincoln: We lost track of the others! What do we do now?  
Ronnie Anne: I don't know! Think of something!  
Lincoln: Well at least we're away from Evil Ira and his antics.  
Ronnie Anne: I feel like he leaves his friend behind in the shadows.  
Lincoln: I believe that Rolf the Reaper likes to stay quiet and in the shadows. It's just in his type of character. Now, how do we find the exit? We need to act like heroes if we need to survive in this race.  
?: Did someone say 'heroes?'

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked to the right where another track was located and saw Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia enter the scene.

Lincoln: Oh hi there! I don't know if we've ever talked before!  
Ronnie Anne: Don't be so forward! They might have villainous personalities too!  
Mystique Sonia: Are you trying to compare us to Evil Ira? Please, we're heroes who help restore peace in the world! Well….our world at least.  
Ronnie Anne: (Confused) Really?  
Mighty Ray: Yeah! We even…

BOOM! CRASH!

The four contestants jumped up as they saw a cannonball fly past them and crashed into a wall destroying a part of it. They saw that some of the inhabitants were on ledged with cannons firing cannonballs at the racers.

Lincoln: We're under attack!  
Mighty Ray: Don't worry! We'll handle this! (Takes out a banana and eats it making his eyeballs glow) I am Mighty Ray! FEAR MY EYEBALLS!

ZAP! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Mighty Ray fired lightning from his eyeballs at the cannonballs and started blasting them into pieces.

Mystique Sonia: I'm with you in this fight too!

Mystique Sonia used her extendable tongue and wrapped it around some of the cannonballs and threw them back at the inhabitants. But there were too many cannons for the two fighters to handle by themselves.

Mighty Ray: There are too many cannons!  
Mystique Sonia: We need to think of a plan! Wait, I know! ( Shouts to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne) Hey, can you two help us by stretching out Yaksha?  
Ronnie Anne: Uh, what's a Yaksha?  
Mystique Sonia: This little friend on my head!  
Ronnie Anne: Wait, that hat is ALIVE?  
Mystique Sonia: (Giggles as Yaksha moves his hands around) Yes it is, now please help us out!  
Lincoln: Uh, sure. Let's help them out.

The four racers stretched out Yaksha out to create a barrier which blocked the cannonballs from hitting their mine carts.

Lincoln: This is so cool! What do you guys do in your world?  
Mighty Ray: We're members of Big Green! We are part of the first squad and we get into lots of crazy adventures!  
Mystique Sonia: We aim to bring peace between animals and humans after a nasty man persuaded animals that humans were bad and it's a big war between lots of kingdoms as we try to regain their trust and make peace.  
Ronnie Anne: That's….actually cool!  
Lincoln: Do you want to be allies and friends?  
Mystique Sonia: Sure!

[CONFESSIONAL: Lincoln & Ronnie Anne]  
Lincoln: Wow, we're already making so many friends and alliances in this race!  
Ronnie Anne: Let's see how long we can keep going in this race!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The residents of Crystopia gave up on firing cannonballs at the racers and went away leaving our two teams cheering over their victory.

Mighty Ray: Alright! We did it!  
Lincoln: Yeah! Working with you two was fun! It must be great being heroes! I wish I had a superpower.  
Ronnie Anne: You've been reading too many comic books.  
Mystique Sonia: Aw, don't feel down mister! Everyone can be strong and unique and hey can gain success over their own natural abilities.  
Mighty Ray: And considering that anything is possible on this show, you might learn some new power or even…..

CRASH! PWOOSH!

The two teams were interrupted by Dib and Krieger who rushed past them and knocked Yaksha out of his barrier form but Mystique Sonia caught him before he fell into danger.

Mystique Sonia: Hey! Watch where you're going! You could have ripped Yaksha in half!  
Dib: Hey, it's a race! We need to be quick and fast! It's not our fault that you're distracted by your little teamwork group.  
Mystique Sonia: Well that's rude!  
Krieger: Just ignore them Dib! We need to stay in the race!  
Mystique Sonia: I think I might have found two people even more ignorant and rude than you banana brain!  
Mighty Ray: I…..don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.  
Lincoln: Hey! Apologise to our friends! You can't just be focused on yourselves in the race! You'll just end up being hated like Evil Ira!  
Dib: Listen mister! It's a battlefield out there! You got to stick with what you are good at. But considering you and your teammate….I see an early elimination for you two.  
Ronnie Anne: What? Say that to my face you freak!  
Krieger: You can't deny it miss! Most of the other teams have something special to keep them strong!  
Dib: I have experience with alien encounters! Krieger has experience with science! Those two are defenders of peace and what do you two have? Nothing! You're just two normal kids! So have fun trying to survive the rest of this race!

Dib and Krieger sped off while high fiving each other leaving Lincoln and Ronnie Anne behind with Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray.

Ronnie Anne: Those two make me so MAD! But…they have a point.  
Mystique Sonia: Don't listen to their words! You can still show that you and your friend are strong competitors!  
Ronnie Anne: But….how? He's right. We're just normal kids.  
Lincoln: I want to show off a crazy power….but how can I when I'm a normal guy? I can't…..I WANT TO…EXPRESS MYSELF AND STOP THEM….BUT…

Lincoln started to glow with a bright light emitting off of him which made Ronnie Anne and the others step back in their mine carts but they started to glow as well but not as brightly.

Ronnie Anne: W-What is this….feeling? I feel so…..STRONG!

Ronnie Anne grinned as she started to glow brighter like Lincoln and the two joined hands like they were possessed with some sort of great power.

Lincoln: (In a powerful voice) TWO PEOPLE HAVE DISTRUBED THE POSITIVE BONDS OF TRUST AND OUR EMOTIONS!  
Ronnie Anne: (In a powerful voice) APUNISHMENT MUST BE HANDED OUT TO THEM!  
Both of them: LET THEM SEE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS!

PWOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sent out a bright wave of light that spread across the caverns sending a strong blast of wind that hit Dib and Krieger's mine cart sending them out of it and the two were hanging onto it and they had shocked expressions as the other two teams sped past them and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went back to normal.

Lincoln: D-Did I just imagine that?  
Ronnie Anne: No, I felt that too! What the heck was that?  
Mighty Ray: Looks like you two HAVE gained a power after all!  
Lincoln: Is that even possible!?  
Mystique Sonia: I guess you two must have a strong spiritual power connected to the bonds that you have created between your friends and alliances! It allows you to create a scene where you can overthrow your opponents!  
Ronnie Anne: That is…SO COOL!  
Lincoln: It's all thanks to you and our other alliance friends! We'll need to thank Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy and Chloe later!  
Mighty Ray: So, you still want to form an alliance?  
Lincoln: Of course we do! (Offers a fist bump) To the alliance of heroes!  
Mighty Ray: (Accepts the fist bump) To the alliance of heroes!  
Ronnie Anne: (Offers a fist bump to Mystique Sonia) To the alliance of heroes!  
Mystique Sonia: (Accepts the fist bump) To the alliance of heroes!  
All four: ONWARDS!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mighty Ray & Mystique Sonia]  
Mighty Ray: Who knew that staying strong to those two would reward us with an alliance and two new friends?  
Mystique Sonia: This is going to be great!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy and Chloe were looking around the cavern that they were in right now since they got separated from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. They couldn't find any signs of danger or their friends and things appeared to be too quiet for the race.

Buttercup: Ugh, we lost Lincoln and Ronnie Anne!  
Bubbles: Oh I hope they're ok.  
Timmy: I'm sure that they'll be alright. Right now, we need to find a way out of this cavern and find where the next challenge is after this one ends.  
Chloe: But where does this track end at?  
Bubbles: We might need some help finding our way around here.  
?: Did someone say that they require help?

The two teams looked back as they saw Papyrus and Sans in their mine cart and the two skeleton brothers caught up to them.

Papyrus: I, the great Papyrus, will defeat any challenge that comes in my way!  
Sans: You're always eager to tackle any challenge. It's strange though.  
Papyrus: What do mean by that Sans?  
Sans: Well if people are brave in tough situations, then it means that they usually have the 'guts' to go for it!  
Papyrus: Sans! Now is not the time for jokes!  
?: What's wrong with jokes? They bring joy to our lives!  
?: Everyone always needs to have a bright sou  
?: It's great to have fun between chaotic adventures that we're thrown into!

Three more voices were heard as three more teams arrived on the scene. Mario, Luigi, Rayman, Barbara, Shantae and Bolo entered the scene in their mine carts.

Buttercup: What is this? A family reunion?  
Shantae: Seems that we're all in the same boat right now.  
Luigi: Would that be the same boat or the same mine cart?  
Papyrus: Please leave the annoying comments and jokes to my brother.  
Sans: You know you love them Papyrus!  
Barbara: Why don't we just focus on the track. It seems simple and there's no room for any cannons to be placed.  
Bubbles: Yay! No dangerous events for us!

BOOM!

Bolo: And…..you just jinxed it.  
Shantae: No Bolo. (Points behind Bolo) They did!

The teams looked behind themselves and saw Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll zooming towards them in one mine cart as they were being chased a large creature formed from rock and crystal. Morty and Roll were ducking for safety while Jenny and Rick were firing lasers at the rock creature. The other teams looked at this situation before sighing.

Timmy: Well this isn't going to end well.

[CONFESSIONAL: Timmy & Chloe]  
Timmy: Why must pain exist in this world?  
Chloe: Because you have to take the good with the bad in this world.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Captain Syrup and Risky Boots were riding along a separate path in the same cavern admiring the peace and quiet that they were receiving until they saw the other teams go by in a rush while firing lasers and various things at the rock and crystal monster.

Risky Boots: Looks like they're in another sticky situation.  
Captain Syrup: Actually they're stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
Risky Boots: Ok, let's skip past the phrasing and get into the action. Of course the best way is to just 'slice' through the problem! (Pulls out her sword) Let's swing into action!  
Captain Syrup: (Pulls out her sword) Right behind you!

PWOOSH! CRASH!

Captain Syrup and Risky Boos leaned to the right side of the track that they were on and it caused the mine cart to slide off of the track and land on the same track that the others were on. The two pirates jumped out of their mine cart and began to slice the rock and crystal monster cutting it into pieces before jumping back inti their mine cart and speeding past the others.

Risky Boots: No need to say thanks but we'll say thank you for giving us the lead!  
Captain Syrup: Buh-bye!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Timmy]  
Timmy: How is that even possible!? What metal are those swords made from?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Shantae & Bolo]  
Shantae: Don't act so surprised. I've been in similar situations alongside Risky Boots.  
Bolo: It's just a quick way to clear a path and move on. So let's do that now. Close the confessional!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Hey! You don't have control over the confessionals!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

Johnny 2x4: Uh I think we're lost.  
Rolf: Do not fear fellow Urban Ranger! We have the skills to navigate through this cavern!  
Johnny 2x4: (Sighs) I know.

Rolf and Johnny 2x4 were seen on their own in a different cavern that currently had no obstacles to halt their progress but despite the current safe and positive scene that they were in, Johnny 2x4 seemed to be in a state of depression.

Rolf: What is with the upsetting sigh of regret Johnny Wood-boy? This is no time for sadness!  
Johnny 2x4: It's nothing 'too' serious but…..do you feel like you…don't belong here?  
Rolf: What do you mean by that? We are fierce racers in this daredevil competition of survival!  
Johnny 2x4: Yeah but we're just kids from a Cul-De-Sac. Most of the other teams have some great characteristics that make them stronger than us! We're racing against pirates, masked wrestlers, heroes from different dimensions and other stronger teams! I feel like….I want to be special and have my own power that makes me feel like I belong in this race!  
Rolf: But you DO belong in this race! Everyone has something that makes them unique and strong! No one else feels like they don't belong in this race! (Notices another team driving along the track towards him and Johnny 2x4) Excuse me you two! I require your input about my friend feeling down.

Johnny 2x4 turned around upon hearing this statement and saw that the two people Rolf was talking to were Penn and Sashi who waved to the two Cul-De-Sac residents.

Sashi: What do you need help with?  
Rolf: My friend here feels like he doesn't belong here. I think that's wrong and can you tell me if he belongs here?  
Penn: Well everyone is entitled to take part in an event that they catches their interest.  
Sashi: (to Johnny 2x4) Do you have a 'personal' reason as to why you feel like you don't belong here?  
Johnny 2x4: Well, everyone else here has a strong status like they're all superheroes and well…. I don't feel like one. I tried masquerading around our Cul-De-Sac as a watermelon themed superhero but that didn't seem to last long.  
Penn: Well all you need a confidence boost. Sashi and I deal with tons of people and creatures in our daily jobs to protect places from this Rippen guy but we're just kids on the inside and we still use our normal minds to achieve our goals! If it helps you get into the spirit of racing in this type of race, why don't you wear your superhero outfit? Sashi and I have to 'wear' different outfits for every job we take. Right Sashi?  
Sashi: Yes, maybe wearing a costume can give you a boost?  
Johnny 2x4: (Looks happier) That might work! (Changes to a sadder look) But my costume is back in the Cul-De-Sac! How am I supposed to get it and wear it!?  
?: Perhaps we can be of service to you and your dilemma young lad!

Penn, Sashi, Johnny 2x4 and Rolf gasped as they turned around and saw Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper pulling up towards the two teams and riding along the track with them.

Penn: What do YOU want with us? We haven't done anything to provoke your twisted tricks.  
Evil Ira: Relax young lad! I have no fight with you four. I only seek what's best for everyone in my own twisted way! But I can help you out with your dilemma! Just describe your superhero costume to me and I will get it for you!  
Johnny 2x4: How can you even do that?  
Evil Ira: I have mystical powers! Haven't you been paying attention to what been going on so far?  
Johnny 2x4: Well I had half of a watermelon that was carved out over my head and I wore a green shirt with a swirly design on it. I also wore white trousers and wore sandals.  
Rolf: Don't tell him this! He'll trick you and…..  
Evil Ira: I've heard the description! Now BEHOLD MY ABILITY TO CREATE!

PWOOSH!

Johnny 2x4: (Emitting a strong glow) Whoa! W-What's going on!?  
Rolf: Don't you dare hurt him or else you're….

FLASH! POOF!

The light emitting off of Johnny 2x4 grew brighter until it went off in a bright burst and once it died down, the five people in the cavern saw that Johnny 2x4 was now in his superhero outfit. Even his buddy Plank had his superhero design on as the piece of wood as attached to a long pole.

Johnny 2x4: Wow! You actually brought me my costume! I am now ready to bring some action to this race as CAPTAIN MELONHEAD along with his trusty sidekick SPLINTER!  
Evil Ira: Good! Now let's see you put your confidence to the test! Incoming cannonballs!

The three teams looked back to the track and saw a bunch of crystal civilians firing cannonballs from their cannons.

Penn: (Grabbing a mechanical glove and putting it on) Yes, let's put our confidence to the test!

Penn and Sashi began to punch the cannonballs away along with Rolf who grabbed them and threw them away. Evil Ira used his telepathic powers to send the cannonballs away from his cart and Rolf the Reaper sliced cannonballs in half with his scythe. Johnny 2x4, now with his superhero confidence, hooked a cannonball with his newly equipped Plank and swung it back at one of the cannons and this caused it to bounce from cannon to cannon making them explode sending the inhabitants away.

Evil Ira: Yes! You are now ready to act as a strong team in this race!  
Johnny 2x4: I know! YEAH!

[CONFESSIONAL: Rolf & Johnny 2x4]  
Johnny 2x4: I feel like a new man! I am no longer Johnny 2x4 in this race! Call me Captain Melonhead!  
Rolf: No. But it's great to see you in a happier mood! Maybe that hypnotic wrestler isn't so bad after all.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Rolf the Reaper: Okay, what did you do this time?  
Evil Ira: (Snickers) Well….let's just say that costume of his will help us later in this leg if things get tough. Don't they realise it yet? I 'NEED' to stay in this race!  
Rolf the Reaper: And why is that?  
Evil Ira: Not another word! Secrets must be kept!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

[Location: Crystal Clear Ice Paradise Stadium]

Everyone: WHOA!

CRASH! BANG! SMASH!

Everyone fell out of their mine carts as they collided with the end of the tracks located inside another vast cavern with a village and one massive stadium with the sound of people cheering and roaring for an event to happen. Our teams landed in a pile and groaned as they got up. They saw a podium with envelopes on it at the entrance to the stadium.

Rick: (Stretches while making some cracking noises) Ugh, my back.  
Morty: Where are we?  
Mario: Looks like a stadium.

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Plankton: (Talking through a speaker) Alright citizens of Crystopia! It looks like it's time for our main event! Are you all excited for our figure skating extravaganza?

The citizens inside the stadium responded by cheering loudly along with clapping very loudly.

Roll: Ooh! I love figure skating! Twirling on the ice while putting on a show brings delight to many people!  
Jenny: Who's performing in this stadium then?  
Sans: Who do you think? (Walks up to the podium, opens up an envelope and looks at its contents) Us.

[CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

Don was seen inside the control room alongside Plankton who acted as the commentators of this challenge.

Don: Of course you'll be skating today! This 'All in' challenge is called 'Blades on the battlefield!' Our teams will need to ice skate and perform stylish moves while avoid an onslaught of our hand crafted sound grenades! These grenades when set off will send off a soundwave that will break your balance and concentration. Perform enough stylish moves to gain the cheers of the audience and an ok from myself and Plankton and you'll be able to make your way to the end of this cavern where the chill zone is located along with a Tele-Vortex. Let's see how our teams get on in this challenge!

[END OF CHALLENGE DESCRIPTION]

[Location: Crystal Clear Ice Paradise Stadium: Backstage dressing room]

Our teams were now seen in the backstage dressing room putting on their ice skating shoes for this challenge. Some of them were looking out into the arena and saw a few test runs of the sound grenades which were powerful. This caused them to feel nervous about the challenge.

Bubbles: Wow. Those grenades look dangerous!  
Bubbles: They don't look THAT bad!  
Rayman: I don't know about that. A fatal hit can send you right out of the arena.  
Roll: Then how are we supposed to win this challenge?  
Evil Ira: I believe the time has come for a full group session involving teamwork!  
Buttercup: (With an annoyed expression) Don't try and drag us into your tricks! We'll handle this on our own.  
Evil Ira: I wouldn't be so sure of that. Take a look over there.

Everyone looked to where Evil Ira was pointing at and saw a large container filled with sound grenades.

Luigi: That's WAY too many to handle!  
Evil Ira: Which is why we shall work together as ONE full group! I'll handle the explosives and we will put on a good show for the audience together!  
Johnny 2x4: I have to agree with him there! He helped me with my problems earlier!  
Ronnie Anne: Are you actually TRUSTING him?  
Sans: why not just go with it? We need to get through this challenge to reach the end and it's best if we just get it over with.  
Evil Ira: I like how you think Sans! I will deal with the explosives but first, let me set this challenge into motion!

[INSIDE THE CONTROL ROOM]

Plankton: (Sitting with Don at the control panel) Why are the teams not out yet? We need to start this challenge!  
Don: I don't know. Maybe they are…..

PPTTTTTTZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKK!

The control panel started to emit a red glow along with releasing sparks of electricity.

Don: What's going on? I made sure that no evil outside forces would interfere this time!  
Evil Ira: (Speaking through their minds with his powers) No, it's an inside evil force! We're taking over this challenge and making it into one group performance! Now sit back and watch the show as we skate!  
Plankton: Don't mess with my controls!  
Don: Wait! Let's see what happens.  
Evil Ira: Thank you Don! Now enjoy the show everyone as we show to you…. THE CARTOON CRAFTS RIDONCULOUS RACE ICE SKATING EXTRAVAGANZA!

POOF! BOOM! BOOM!

Evil Ira levitated a bunch of sound grenades and set them off around the area near the entrance to the backstage dressing room and they exploded sending soundwaves across the floor and Evil Ira made colourful lines of light follow in the same direction to create a colourful and dynamic atmosphere. All fifteen teams skated out to the arena and formed a circle around the centre stage. Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper moved to the centre of the circle and raised the part of the ice inside the circle up from the floor to create a podium.

Evil Ira: Ladies, gentlemen and ex-antagonist leaders! Behold a show that combines the bright and vibrant aspects of the day with the cold and dynamic atmosphere of the night!

PWOOSH!

Evil Ira changed the atmosphere of the arena by dividing it into two halves. The left half represented day while the right half represented night.

Evil Ira: Our supple of style and chaos is endless and runs all throughout the day and night! Let the dynamic souls of the day ride across the rink and past the sounds of despair!

PWOOSH! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Evil Ira spun around the central platform and threw a bunch of sound grenades over the left half of the arena where Penn, Sashi, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Bubbles, Buttercup, Shantae, Bolo, Timmy, Chloe, Mario and Luigi were seen skating. As the sound grenades went off and caused many explosions, our seven teams manoeuvred around the rink and avoided the explosions. Mario and Luigi jumped and spun around before landing on one leg and performing a spiral technique. Penn, Sashi, Shantae and Bolo moved past the two plumbers with Penn and Bolo lifting Sashi and Shantae in the air which presented the simple lift technique. This left Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Bubbles, Buttercup, Timmy and Chloe to perform a move. The eight racers moved and positioned themselves in a circle chap and began to spin around.

Evil Ira: The pure aura of our heroes are strong and give off the bright glow of determination! Behold!

Evil Ira used some light colour spells and made the eight spinners glow and their lights connected to create a picture of the sun which glowed brightly. The audience cheered and applauded at the teams on the left side of the rink.

Evil Ira: But hidden near the powerful bonds of faith lies the dark, negative auras of mistrust! See how it unfolds from my cohort and the others!  
Rolf the Reaper: (Sighs) The negative flow is strong throughout the arena. Watch as the teams express the explosive feelings of danger.

PWOOSH! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Rolf the Reaper threw a bunch of sound grenades to the right side of the rink which exploded around the teams on the right side. Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 jumped over the sound vibrations that were emitted by the grenades. Rayman, Barbara, Dib and Krieger, spun around and threw their arms around in artistic movements through a bunch of sound grenades. Jenny and Roll skated across the rink with Morty and Papyrus behind them and the two boys lifted the two robotic girls into the air in a standard lift formation. That just left Sans and Rick…who just moved around the arena without a care in the world as they just moved around slowly but they stopped in the middle of the right side of the arena where their tracks left on the ice formed an arc shape and the other skaters on the right side formed a circle and Evil Ira used his illuminating magic to create a glowing picture of a crescent moon which stood out amongst the cold ice. More cheers and claps were emitted from the audience.

Evil Ira: And now, we present the grand finale! When both sides of the competition collide, the sparks will fly! Ignite! Erupt! Combust in a dazzling display of emotions connected to the bonds of our teams! Let's set off the fireworks!

PWOOSH!

Evil Ira used a spell to attract the other teams towards the central platform causing some of the other competitors to get annoyed.

Mystique Sonia: Hey! What are you doing?  
Buttercup: I knew it! He's up to no good!

SNAP! POOF!

Evil Ira made a finger snapping gesture which caused a bunch of sound grenades mixed with colourful confetti which were right above the whole gang.

Evil Ira: You know how things work around here! All great performances must end….. with a bang!

SNAP! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The sound grenades fell onto the floor from another one of Evil Ira's finger snaps and this caused a bright explosion as confetti flew everywhere and the vibrations from the sound grenades sent most of the teams flying onto the ground. Evil Ira used his attraction magic to keep some of the teams from falling as he kept Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Sans and Papyrus standing on the ice.

Evil Ira: And that concludes the performance! Good night citizens of Crystopia!

The audience cheered and clapped before exiting the arena leaving the contestants in the arena. The ones on the floor got up and groaned while sending glares towards Evil Ira.

Buttercup: Okay, all in favour for sending Evil Ira into last place?  
Lincoln & Ronnie Anne: Aye!  
Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray: Aye!  
Timmy & Chloe: Aye!  
Penn & Sashi: Aye!  
Bubbles: Aye!  
Evil Ira: No need for violence! It was all directed towards entertaining the audience. Besides, I need to create another scene here for your benefits and safety.  
Rayman: I highly doubt that your words are true.  
Barbara: Yeah! You're always mysterious with your words and actions! Just say what your plan is already?  
Evil Ira: But are you prepared for the truth? It might put you all in great danger in the future.  
Rayman: Just say it already!  
Evil Ira: (Sighs) Fine. Might as well drop the act now. It wouldn't affect any of you who would still be in the race in the later episodes. I am eliminating everyone else so they can avoid a dangerous and life threatening event that will occur in the last leg of the race. A new form of an antagonist wants to get rid of everyone else in the race but not for the purpose of complete destruction. It simply wants everyone and everything to end to stop the feelings of discomfort and disappointment and it will use the power of the negative influences from this season to gain enough power to wipe us all out so I am eliminating all of the other teams to prevent this event from ever occurring. That is my true goal.

The entire atmosphere was silent for a few seconds until the other teams broke it with their responses.

Buttercup: Okay, everyone who doesn't buy that excuse for a second say aye.  
Mystique Sonia & Mighty Ray: Aye!  
Lincoln & Ronnie Anne: Aye1  
Rolf & Johnny 2x4: Aye!  
Timmy & Chloe: Aye!  
Penn & Sashi: Aye!  
Mario & Luigi: Aye!  
Shantae & Bolo: Aye!  
Rayman & Barbara: Aye!  
Bubbles: Aye!  
Risky Boots: You don't have to reject his words so boldly like that. At least he has SOME friends to rely on!  
Rick: Everyone has their own opinions but I say who cares Just do what you feel!  
Dib: I don't really care about this argument.  
Krieger: Same here.  
Sans: I just like to kick back and watch the show unfold.  
Evil Ira: It doesn't matter what they think of me and my actions. I have a duty to perform for the benefits of those that must remain unknown for now. Let's settle this inconvenience with a little trickery! BEHOLD!

ZAP! BTTTTTTTTZZZZZZKKKKK!

Johnny 2x4: H-Hey! W-What's going on!?

Evil Ira fired a magical purple ray which hit Johnny 2x4 and caused his superhero outfit to emit s dark glow which engulfed his entire body.

Rolf: Stop hurting Rolf's friend you three-eyed demon!

PWOOSH!

The light went out with a large burst and once it died down, Johnny 2x4 was shown in a different attire and attitude. His outfit gained a dark purple glow and his watermelon head mask gained a few cracks giving off a rough look. His eyes were glowing with a purple light signifying that he was being possessed with a new dark power.

Rolf: Johnny Wood-boy! Snap out of his witch like powers!  
Buttercup: Don't even bother. He'll snap out of it once Evil Ira uses him for his own purposes. This is getting a little cliché Evil Ira! You'll only keep falling down to a low level of evil.  
Evil Ira: Oh it's not cliché if you spice things up a bit. I'm not taking control of him! He now has the ability to unleash a tidal wave of emotions! I can sense a hidden vault of anger inside of him and now he can use that anger to his advantage! Rolf here should know what I'm referring about!  
Timmy: Since when does your teammate care about your actions?  
Rolf the Reaper: Wrong Rolf you're talking about.  
Rolf: …  
Evil Ira: (To Johnny 2x4) Now then, I leave the mayhem to you! (To the others) This time you'll be facing against Johnny 2x4 as he messes up your chances of survival. It's not me who will be 'causing the obstructions' in this part of the race! (Walks away to the exit) See you later and have a nice fall!  
Rolf: (Tries to run towards Evil Ira) Hey! Get back here and fix Johnny before I…..

PWOOSH!

Rolf was blocked by the possessed Johnny 2x4 who remained silent but looked deadly.

Rolf: Johnny wood-boy! Snap out of this! I'm your friend and teammate.  
Johnny 2x4: ….  
Rolf: Say something!  
Johnny 2x4: …

The possessed Johnny 2x4 only responded with a physical movement of his right arm as he pointed to the teams who wanted Evil Ira out of this race.

Rayman: Uh, why is he pointing at us?  
Bubbles: I think he's going to do something to us. We need to stop him before….

PWOOSH! SLICE! PWOOSH! SLICE! PWOOSH! SLICE!

In a quick flash, Johnny 2x4 dashed around the area where Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Timmy, Chloe, Penn, Sashi, Bubbles Buttercup, Mario, Luigi, Shantae, Bolo, Rayman and Barbara and his new powers made his skates super sharp.

RUMBLE!

Mario: Oh that hypnotist freak is sneaky!

CRASH! BAM!

The floor, where the group that was previously mentioned, collapsed sending our group of friends down into a newly formed ice cavern. Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Sans, Papyrus, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Dib, Krieger, Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll were the only ones remaining in the arena.

Rolf: Hey! Johnny 2x4! I know you can hear me in there! Snap out of this! We're a team!  
Johnny 2x4: …..

SMACK!

Rolf: (His eyes widen) J-JOHNNY 2x4!

The possessed Johnny 2x4 pushed Rolf into the hole and into the ice cavern. Rolf tried to shout back to him to get his friend back but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Johnny 2x4 looked at the others in the arena floor and they just remained silent and ran out of the arena to avoid being thrown into the ice cavern.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dib & Krieger]  
Dib: We know when to back off in these situations now. Don't want to get involved in that type of mess.  
Krieger: It's just a quiet walk to the chill zone now.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Captain Syrup & Risky Boots]  
Captain Syrup: I'm one for a little mischief every now and then, but Evil Ira is starting to get out of control! Something needs to sort out his actions.  
Risky Boots: Don't worry. After this leg, I'm going to talk to him and sort out an interesting offer.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=========================]

[Location: The cavern heading towards the chill zone]

Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were seen walking down another crystal filled cavern and things seemed peaceful. Evil Ira was his usual happy twisted self and Rolf the Reaper was silent but was staring at Evil Ira with a bold look on his face.

Evil Ira: (Noticing Rolf the Reaper's staring) Is there something you wish to talk about?  
Rolf the Reaper: Well if you are free to talk for a moment…..I wish to speak about your motives.  
Evil Ira: Didn't I already tell everyone what my motive was?  
Rolf the Reaper: Yes, but is that REALLY the truth?  
Evil Ira; If you want to believe it or not is none of my concern. I only want to follow down my own path. Besides, if my plans all succeed, then our worlds and our futures will be saved.  
Rolf the Reaper: I don't know what you mean by that last statement.  
Evil Ira: I told you that I'm keeping my own thoughts to myself.  
Rolf the Reaper: I can see that, but can't you give it a rest for a day or two?  
Evil Ira: Well I don't want to stop my plans, but if it makes you feel safer in this race then I can…..

SLAM!

Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper were halted by a loud slamming sound. They turned around and saw that Plankton was standing in their path in his mechanical suit and holding a staff.

Evil Ira: Oh it's you. Is there anything you want from us?  
Plankton: I'm just getting a good look at you. I can tell that you have great powers and a great plan to commit but I won't interfere. But I have a piece of advice. Watch what you say and do. The path you walk down might not end up in the results that you are looking for.  
Evil Ira: Ah the wisdom of a reformed villain. I will remember your words but I will not be swayed from my goals.  
Rolf the Reaper: Seriously. What even is the point of this? All you've been doing is interfering with the teams. We haven't faced any great threats or anything! The biggest threat was dealt with last season. If there is some great evil force in this season, why haven't we seen it yet! Show us a life -threatening force! I want to see something dangerous for us this season! SHOW IT TO ME!

SLASH! RUMBLE!

A rip was formed in the air and it opened up giving off a dark purple light and a giant purple mist appeared form it until it formed an eye and a giant hand. The hand pointed at Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper and then pointed at the eye that was fixated in a serious glare. It switched from pointing at the boys in the cavern and the eye before trying to attack Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper who dodged back.

Evil Ira: Do you believe my story NOW?  
Rolf the Reaper: Okay, I believe you.  
Evil Ira: I can't stop this evil force right now! I need to focus my power for later!  
Plankton: You two race towards the chill zone. I will fight this foul creature!  
Evil Ira: Thanks! Will you be alright?  
Plankton: I will survive this encounter. Now go!

The two racers nodded and ran towards the chill zone. Plankton looked at them leaving the scene and he got into a fighting stance with his staff in his hand.

Plankton: (Facing the creature) Alright you foul beast! Let us fight and see who is superior!

Plankton began to fight the foul creature with laser beams being fired from his staff while the monster tried to hit Plankton mechanical suit. The possessed Johnny 2x4 walked up to this scene and stared at the two fighters who stared back at him.

Johnny 2x4: ….  
Plankton: …  
Creature: ….

After a few seconds, Johnny 2x4 walked towards the chill zone. Plankton and the creature looked confused for a moment before they resumed fighting.

[CONFESSIONAL: Evil Ira & Rolf the Reaper]  
Evil Ira: I told you there was something big that would be a problem for us. But you know what the biggest surprise was?  
Rolf the Reaper: What?  
Evil Ira: You actually shouted and expressed true emotions for the first time.  
Rolf the Reaper: ….Shut up.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

[LOCATION: Inside the newly formed ice cavern]

The group that fell into the ice cavern groaned as they got up and looked up at the only exit.

Buttercup: Ugh, I hate that guy! But it shouldn't be a problem for us right?  
Timmy: It might be a problem for some of us. Chloe and I can't jump out of this hole.  
Buttercup: OH! That's right. Bubbles an I can fly out of this hole but you guys can't.  
Mario: Hmm, Luigi and I can probably jump high enough to get out of this hole. We might be able to find some rope or something to get the others out of this hole.  
Rolf: It would take too long! We need to stop Evil Ira and save my friend!  
Lincoln: Relax Rolf! I know how to get us all out of this mess! Buttercup! Bubbles! Mario! Luigi! You four fly out of this hole and get towards the chill zone and stop Evil Ira!  
Mario: Are you sure you know how to…..  
Lincoln: Yes! Now please go and stop him!  
Mario: (Salutes) Will do!  
Luigi: Let's Go!  
Buttercup: Right behind you!  
Bubbles: Yay!

Mario and Luigi jumped out of the hole and Bubbles and Buttercup flew out following the two plumbers. Ronnie Anne looked towards Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Are you thinking about us using our new powers? Will it work?  
Lincoln: I'm sure it will! It should definitely work in this type of situation. Everyone, gather around in a circle.

The remaining friends inside the ice cavern gathered together and held hands in a circle.

Rayman: Uh, how is this going to get us out of here? I could also fly out of here and find help.  
Mystique Sonia: Ssh! Trust Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. They have gained new powers!  
Ronnie Anne: Okay, so we just need to focus!  
Lincoln: Concentrate all our thoughts on helping out ourselves and our friends.  
Ronnie Anne: Transfer all that power and think of something incredible to help us out!  
Lincoln: Ready…..and…..

PWOOSH! RUMBLE!

The whole group of friends were suddenly emitting a bright light that glowed all around them. The floor started to shake before it broke off forming a circular platform with our friends on it.

Rayman WOAH!  
Lincoln: It's amazing isn't it?  
Ronnie Anne: Now hold on everyone! We're going for a fast, icy ride!  
Lincoln: Everyone think about reaching the chill zone!

PWOOSH!

The icy platform started to glow as well and it zoomed off towards the exit and towards the cavern leading towards the chill zone. Our group of friends cheered as they were free from the icy cavern.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rayman & Barbara]  
Rayman: Okay, those two kids have gained some serious power and respect! Maybe they could take down Evil Ira!  
Barbara: Only time will tell.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

Don was waiting at the end of the cavern where the chill zone was located. A Tele-Vortex was also seen at the end of the cavern.

Don: Ugh, that challenge takeover was not cool. Luckily, the audience liked it hopefully the viewers will too. Now we just need to wait for them to show up at the chill zone. What's taking them so long? Huh? Isn't that…

Don stopped talking as Evil Ira and Rolf the Reaper ran towards the chill zone.

Don: Hmm, I don't know if this is a firs tor not, but you've reached the chill zone in first place. Why are you out of breath?  
Evil Ira: I'll talk about it later. Right now I need to prepare for the future.

Evil Ira walked through the Tele-Vortex which took him back to the Cartoon Crafts Utopia.

Don: Prepare for the future? Did he encounter a life-threatening force?  
Rolf the Reaper; Uh, maybe.  
Don: What? What force was it? I need to know so we can keep everyone safe!  
Rolf the Reaper: Don't worry! Plankton is taking care of it for now. But you might want to up the amount of security here. I fear that this might only be the beginning of a huge problem.

Rolf the Reaper walked towards the Tele-Vortex and disappeared into it.

Don: Oh man! Okay, focus on getting everyone else here and then we'll sort out some security.

Johnny 2x4 walked up to the chill zone and Don noticed that he looked different.

Don: Oh, hi Johnny 2x4! Where's Rolf? And why are you emitting a purple glow?  
Johnny 2x4: …  
Don: Wait, don't tell me. Evil Ira did something to you. UGH! I should give him a penalty but he already reached the chill zone. UGH!  
Johnny 2x4: ….  
Don: Okay! Just stay there until the others get here!

At this moment, Sans, Papyrus, Dib, Krieger, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Rick, Morty, Jenny and Roll reached the chill zone.

Don: Okay, no time for detailed results. You're all safe. Now go through the chill zone.

The teams followed Don's order and went through the Tele-Vortex. Mario, Luigi, Bubbles and Buttercup reached the chill after the others went through the Tele-Vortex.

Bubbles: (Gasps) It's Johnny 2x4!  
Mario: Don! Has Evil Ira reached the chill zone yet?  
Don: (Sighs) I'm afraid that he found a way to remain in the competition.  
Luigi: No!  
Buttercup: Ugh! Now what do we do? The others haven't shown up yet and.

PWOOSH! CRASH!

The remaining teams reached the chill zone as the icy platform collided with the floor breaking into many pieces. The teams who rode the icy platform groaned as they got up.

Lincoln: We made it!  
Rolf: (Notices Johnny 2x4) Johnny wood-boy! (Shakes Johnny 2x4) Please come back to Rolf and the others!  
Johnny 2x4: ….  
Rolf: (Stars to shed some tears) Ugh, he won't respond! I fear he may be possessed forever now!  
Lincoln: Hold on! I don't know if it will work but maybe we can snap him out it with our newly formed powers!  
Ronnie Anne: It's worth a shot! Here goes!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne held hands as they emitted a bright glow and focused their sense of trust and belief in Johnny 2x4 and this created a bright white light beam that the two fired at Johnny 2x4. The screen went white and when the light died down, everyone saw that Johnny 2x4 was no longer emitting a dark purple glow.

Johnny 2x4: …Ugh, what happened?  
Rolf: Yes! You have returned to us Johnny wood-boy! Rolf is pleased at this result!  
Johnny 2x4: Wait, what do you mean by…AH! (With an angry expression) I remember now! UGH, that Evil Ira tricked me and possessed my soul!  
Rolf: Well at least you are back to normal now.  
Don: Indeed. But I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the bad news. Since you two weren't technically together when Rolf landed on the chill zone, I'm afraid that makes you the last team to reach the chill zone together.  
Rolf: Oh…..  
Johnny 2x4: Aw! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that freak!  
Rolf: But at least we had a good run and we learnt to stick together and only trust our friends.  
Bubbles: We'll miss you guys!  
Johnny 2x4; aw, thanks Bubbles!  
Don: Don't feel so down. I said that was the bad news. The good news is….THIS WAS A NON-ELIMINATION ROUND!  
Johnny 2x4: Huh? Really?  
Don: Yes, you're still in the race!  
Rolf: Yes!

The group of friends cheered upon hearing this news.

Don: You can celebrate back at the Cartoon Crafts Utopia. We need to get back there now.

Everyone started to make their way towards the Tele-Vortex.

Don: Well that was an interesting episode! Rolf and Johnny2x4 escape elimination and there are still fifteen teams in this race. Stay tuned to find out what happens next on the next episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==================]

[Location: Inside the last cavern]

Plankton was walking down the cavern as smoke was seen around the place signifying that he succeeded in defeating the creature.

Plankton: At least that foe was vanquished for good.

As Plankton walked away from the cavern, he didn't notice a rip forming in the air and a dark purple eye was seen looking through the rip as the cameras zoomed in on it before the screen faded into nothing.

[==================]

END OF EPISODE


End file.
